Mensonges
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE ! Toujours se méfier des apparences ! Fic' centrée sur l'amitié McKaySheppard.
1. Default Chapter

**Titre** : Mensonges

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Sommaire** : tout début saison 1. Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences. (Basé sur le spoiler de _Underground/Apparences_, épisode 1.8, disons que je reprends l'idée de base, parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont l'intrigue de cet épisode est construite, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de le voir !).

**Rating** : Général/R (pour quelques scènes de violences, mais rien de très graphique). Centrée sur l'amitié McKay/Sheppard.

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi (snif !), j'emprunte juste les personnages et je promets de les rendre dans l'état ou je les ai trouvés (enfin presque …).

**Note** : Je ne suis pas une scientifique, si l'un d'entre eux lis cette fic' surtout qu'il ne se gêne pas pour en corriger les errances ! Toutes les remarques constructives sont les bienvenues.

**Chapitre 1 – Bienvenue sur PM6-41R **(1)

La porte des étoiles se referma derrière les quatre visiteurs avec un « wousshh » sonore.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux ressemblait à celui de la plupart des autres planètes que les équipes SGC avaient eu l'occasion de visiter, dans une galaxie située à des centaines d'années lumière de là. La porte se trouvait située au beau milieu d'une clairière, à la lisière d'une forêt verdoyante.

« Des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres », grommela le docteur Rodney McKay en tentant, sans succès, de retenir un éternuement. « Atchoooumm ! » Il déplia un mouchoir et s'appliqua à se moucher bruyamment.

« Un problème _docteur_ », le ton de la voix était enjouée. Un peu trop. McKay leva les yeux de son mouchoir et jeta un regard noir au Major Sheppard qui le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Non Major, non, aucun problème, absolument aucun. Mes sinus sont en train de se boucher, ce qui entraînera fatalement la plus terrible des migraines, sans parler de mes yeux qui vont gonfler et rendre insupportables cette petite « randonnée » ; mais à part ça, tout va bien, merci ». Il faisait de grands gestes en agitant son mouchoir. Le Lieutenant Ford qui se trouvait près de lui évita de justesse d'être fouetté par l'étrange bannière.

Le scientifique continuait de pester contre la végétation de PM6-41R. « Pourquoi ne s'agit-il jamais d'une forêt de pinacées ? Des épicéas ou des tsugas par exemple, au moins cela réduirait les facteurs d'allergie et – ». Il fut coupé en pleine tirade par le Major Sheppard.

« Désolé pour vos sinus doc', mais nous avons une mission à accomplir ici ; alors, ou vous retournez à la base et vous filez droit à l'infirmerie, ou vous filez – _droit_. » Le Major, les mains sur son P-90, fixait McKay avec un regard amusé « Alors, ce sera ? ». Il laissa la question – et surtout la menace d'un retour impromptu à la base Atlantis – planer un instant.

Il avait appris à connaître McKay et à _lire_ derrière les constantes plaintes et récriminations du scientifique.

John n'était pas franchement à l'aise avec les autres « petits hommes bleus », comme Ford aimait appeler les membres du contingent scientifique d'Atlantis (2), ils étaient si sûrs de leur supériorité et si – _coincés_ ! Mais McKay était plutôt ok. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps il était insupportable, au sens étymologique du terme. Son arrogance atteignait un degré que n'avait jamais rencontré John. McKay était effectivement un petit génie, mais ses marques de dédain, son besoin d'affirmer sa supériorité à tous, à toute heure et sur n'importe quel sujet, étaient plus qu'irritants. John avait remarqué que même ses pairs ne semblaient guère apprécié le caractère de _Diva_ de McKay. Et pourtant, quelque chose le distinguait des autres scientifiques : son caractère _passionné_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le comportement de McKay lorsqu'il entrait en possession d'un de ses précieux gadgets. Alors que ces collègues arboraient un visage froid et distant et se lançaient dans des diatribes techniques, McKay se transformait en une sorte de gamin hystérique. Sa voix prenait un ton presque enfantin, et John s'attendait toujours à le voir battre des mains comme un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux sous le sapin, le matin de noël !

Et puis il y avait plus.

Egoïste, hypocondriaque et arrogant. Pas franchement le profil type du héros. Et pourtant, John avait eu la preuve que le scientifique était, face au danger, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Il était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix en le prenant dans son équipe.

McKay finit par capituler, mais non sans avoir poussé un bruyant soupir et avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Il se plongea dans la lecture de son détecteur d'énergie. « Okay, Okay, je suppose que cette forêt ne couvre pas la totalité de cette _charmante_ planète de toute manière ». Il manipula quelques boutons puis annonça fébrilement, en pointant du doigt vers la forêt, « Je capte une source d'énergie Sud/sud-est, à quelques Kms d'ici. Au moins deux bonnes heures de marche, génial ». Il rangea soigneusement son mouchoir et se mit en route en direction de la forêt, sans quitter des yeux son détecteur.

Sheppard le regarda s'éloigner. Il soupira, ajusta ses lunettes de soleil, puis siffla.

Rodney se retourna, surpris. « Hum, oui, quoi encore ! »

« McKay. Méchantes-créatures-qui-se-nourrissent-de-l'énergie-vitale-des-êtres-humains. Ca vous rappelle quelque chose, hum ?» Sheppard fit une grimace, imitant les petits athosiens jouant à la chasse aux wraith.

Rodney leva les mains au ciel en signe d'impatience, « Ouiiii, et alors. Rien ne permet d'affirmer que les Wraith sont venus ici et – »

« Et rien ne nous permet d'affirmer le contraire. McKay nous sommes en territoire inconnu et quand je dis « territoire » ! Nous ne sommes même pas dans la galaxie qui nous a vus naître. Ceci n'est pas une _promenade _de santé. » Le ton de sa voix était ferme, celui d'un homme habitué au commandement. Il reprit avant que McKay n'ait le temps d'argumenter. « Nous avons beau ne pas être en mission militaire, vous devez néanmoins attendre que nous ayons sécurisé le périmètre et ne pas vous éloigner du groupe. Lieutenant ! »

« Oui, Major » Le Lieutenant Ford était déjà en alerte et attendait ses instructions.

« Vous fermez la marche avec Teyla, le docteur et moi nous prenons l'avant.» Les deux jeunes gens lui répondirent d'un signe de tête et prirent leur position.

John se sentait à l'aise avec eux. Ford était un bon soldat, correction, c'était un bon officier. Malgré son âge, il se dégageait du jeune Marine une assurance et un sang-froid qui plus tard ferait de lui un _excellent_ officier. Quant à Teyla, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle. Avoir passé toute sa vie à combattre les Wraith et à protéger les siens, en avait fait une guerrière. A cette pensée, le major ne put s'empêcher de visualiser Xéna. La jeune athosienne n'avait rien à lui envier. Ses techniques de combat étaient aussi efficaces que celle de « La Princesse guerrière », il avait pu en juger lui-même, lors d'une séance d'entraînement qui lui avait rapporté un joli cocard et une lèvre fendue. Il reporta son attention sur _le_ scientifique de son équipe.

McKay les attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, manifestement irrité, mais peu impressionné par cette démonstration de pouvoir, toute militaire.

Sheppard rejoignit McKay, il lui fit un signe de la main, accompagné d'une petite courbette, comme le ferait un homme galant pour laisser passer une femme devant lui. Rodney leva pour la énième fois les yeux au ciel, marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe et reprit l'examen de son lecteur d'énergie.

Après avoir pris contact avec Atlantis pour préciser qu'ils étaient arrivés sans encombre, ils se mirent en route.

**TBC …**

(1) J'ignore si cette numérotation est appropriée pour la galaxie Pégase.

(2) Les uniformes obéissent à un code de couleur : scientifique/beige/**bleu**, personnel médical/beige/jaune, civils/gris/rouge, techniciens/gris/vert, militaire/gris/noir (voir site de 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 – Promenade en forêt**

Ils marchaient depuis maintenant plus d'une heure.

La forêt n'était pas trop dense et il ne semblait pas qu'elle soit très fréquentée. Ils ne croisèrent aucun signe de vie. Aucun être humain, aucun animal. Ils se déplaçaient prudemment, examinant les branchages et les buissons au cas où quelque bête serait tapie là. Après leur rencontre avec le monstrueux insecte sur la dernière planète qu'ils avaient visitée, le Major ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Rodney.

Il devait bien l'avouer, il avait été terrifié par ce qui était arrivé au Major. A tel point qu'il avait à peine osé le regarder pendant tout le temps où ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans le jumper. Il était resté près du cockpit, le plus loin possible de cette – chose. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas franchement eu le choix, le tableau de contrôle se trouvait là, c'est tout. Mais il savait que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas été d'un grand secours.

Il avait aussi eu peur _pour_ Sheppard. Bon sang ! Ils avaient du stopper son cœur ! Ce souvenir le fit soudain frissonner. Il se tenait derrière l'équipe du docteur Beckett lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur lui, essayant de faire repartir son cœur. Il se rappelait avoir retenu son souffle, ses mains étaient devenues moites ; il avait été si soulagé d'entendre Beckett déclarer que le Major était sorti d'affaire.

Il appréciait vraiment Sheppard.

En Russie, et plus tard sur la base en Antarctique, Rodney n'avait eu que peu de rapport avec les militaires. Tout se passait comme si deux mondes évoluaient parallèlement : d'un côté celui de l'équipe scientifique qu'il dirigeait, de l'autre celui des militaires. Il ne se souvenait d'aucun nom, d'aucun visage, et il était pourtant resté là-bas plusieurs mois. Il n'était pas un anti-militaire, il avait après tout travaillé une bonne partie de sa vie avec et pour des militaires. La plupart du temps il les ignorait et en retour ils ne lui adressaient quasiment jamais la parole, ce dont il leur était très reconnaissant. De toute manière, de quoi voulez vous discuter avec quelqu'un qui passe son temps à nettoyer son arme et à faire des pompes !

Les choses étaient différentes avec le Major Sheppard.

Il l'appelait souvent dans son laboratoire pour tester les merveilles laissées là par les Anciens. La thérapie génique était globalement efficace, mais elle se révélait cependant parfois insuffisante. C'était le cas notamment pour les appareils faisant totalement appel à un effort mental. Rodney pouvait les initialiser, mais il devait alors s'en remettre au gène naturel du docteur Beckett ou de Sheppard pour les faire fonctionner. Or, depuis la malheureuse affaire du drone en antarctique, le docteur Beckett refusait de s'approcher à moins de 10 mètres de tout appareil des anciens dont la finalité n'avait pas été au préalable identifiée. Rodney avait eu beau lui expliquer que s'il ne l'aidait pas à les faire fonctionner, il ne pourrait pas en déterminer l'usage, le bon docteur restait fermement campé sur ses positions. Il ne restait donc plus que Sheppard. Rodney avait préparé tout un speech au cas où il rencontrerait là aussi de la résistance, mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Le Major était aussi fasciné que lui par cette technologie et semblait même réellement intéressé par les explications qu'il lui fournissait sur celle-ci. Même s'il ne devait évidemment pas y comprendre grand-chose. Sheppard passait régulièrement au laboratoire, juste pour vérifier comment il progressait, s'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau.

Ils avaient testé ensemble le bouclier individuel, se lançant défi sur défi, jusqu'à ce que Sheppard propose de le _balancer_ par la rambarde de la salle de contrôle. Il se souvenait encore de la tête qu'avait faite Elisabeth !

Il faisait chaud. De la sueur dégoulinait sur ses tempes. Rodney s'épongea le front avec sa manche.

Le sous-bois les protégeait un peu de la chaleur, mais n'apportait aucune fraîcheur. Leur équipement était lourd et le harnais lui coupait carrément la respiration. Il lui avait fallu près de 20 minutes pour s'harnacher avant cette mission ! Et puis franchement quel est l'imbécile qui a eu l'idée géniale de les équiper avec des t-shirt en polyester. Il était déjà trempé de sueur, et il détestait se sentir – sale. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux autres compagnons. Teyla et Ford semblaient ne pas souffrir de la chaleur, leurs pas étaient assurés. Il poussa un soupir et continua à avancer derrière le Major Sheppard.

Il détestait _ça_.

Il aimait découvrir de nouvelles technologies, être celui qui en perçait les secrets, mais l'aspect « physique » des missions de reconnaissance le rebutait. Il n'avait jamais été très athlétique. Son embonpoint, en grande partie du à l'inactivité et à son hypoglycémie, n'avait jamais été un réel problème jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis, il n'aimait pas particulièrement la _nature_ – trop d'insectes et pas de commodités dignes de ce nom ! – et n'avait donc jamais été un adepte de la randonnée ou du camping sauvage. Bon sang ! Quel dommage que la porte sur cette planète ne soit pas accessible avec un Jumper, au moins ils auraient pu laisser leur équipement dans la navette.

Il trébucha soudain sur une racine, lâchant son détecteur. La main du Major retint sa descente.

« Hé, McKay, ça va ? ». La voix de Sheppard n'était pas sarcastique cette fois. Rodney opina de la tête, récupéra le détecteur d'énergie tombé à terre, vérifia que rien n'avait été endommagé et repris sa marche.

Le Major le fixa un moment, puis pris une décision. « Ok, je crois que nous allons faire une halte, histoire de nous revigorer un peu. Cette petite promenade m'a donné soif ». L'endroit était parfait pour s'arrêter un moment. Les buissons étaient clairsemés et du gazon recouvrait le sol.

Rodney se laissa tomber lourdement par terre. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir immédiatement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Que penseraient-ils tous de lui s'il s'endormait là, après à peine deux heures de marche ?

« Alors Doc', cette source d'énergie, vous en pensez quoi ? », le Major lui tendit une gourde d'eau. Il en but une grande rasade avant de répondre, dans une voix qu'il espérait moins fatiguée qu'il ne se sentait réellement.

« Et bien, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de la technologie des anciens. La signature énergétique n'est pas bonne. Vous voyez, les émissions d'un ZPM s'apparentent, à un niveau quantique bien entendu, à ce que l'on pourrait obtenir si - » Il s'arrêta brusquement, ses compagnons le scrutaient avec un air _ennuyé_ comme des étudiants s'attendant à subir un cours rébarbatif. Il reprit « Okayyyy, disons plus _simplement_, que la puissance détectée est trop faible pour provenir d'un ZPM, mais qu'elle est néanmoins suffisamment importante pour mériter d'être étudiée ».

Pas de ZPM ici. Rodney pouvait lire la déception sur le visage du Major. « Et de quel type est cette énergie ? ».

« Ça Major, c'est justement ce que je compte découvrir dès que nous l'aurons trouvée ». Il examina une fois encore son lecteur d'énergie. Ce qu'il détectait était très proche de l'énergie dégagée par un réacteur à naquadah. Et en absence de ZPM, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une barre énergétique. Il la mangea lentement, tapotant distraitement sur son petit ordinateur portable, saisissant les données collectées par le lecteur d'énergie.

Le Major, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de McKay, se tourna vers le Lieutenant Ford « Hé bien Lieutenant, que pensez-vous de cette petite journée en plein air ? ». Il fit un signe de la main à son jeune subordonné, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait répondre librement.

« Hum, Si cette _mystérieuse_ source d'énergie se trouve à proximité, et donc en plein milieu de cette forêt, comment expliquer que nous ne trouvions aucune trace de passage ? C'est vrai, la forêt n'est pas très dense, mais nous n'avons repéré aucun signe de vie ici. » Le jeune homme examinait le feuillage autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Rodney ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre « Lieutenant, il y a de fortes chances pour que cette _mystérieuse_ source d'énergie, comme vous l'appelez, ait été abandonnée il y de cela plusieurs années. Ce qui expliquerait l'absence de signes de vie dans les environs. Ou bien comme sur Athos, les habitants se sont retirés le plus loin possible de toute forme de technologie après une attaque des wraith et - ».

« Ahah ! Donc vous admettez qu'il est possible que les wraith aient visité cette planète ! » Sheppard pointait un doigt vers le scientifique de manière triomphante. Ce dernier ne releva même pas l'allusion à la petite conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques heures plus tôt et reprit « - _et_ je vous signale que nous sommes sur une _planète, _Lieutenant; un astre qui doit égaler en taille, celle de notre lune terrestre. Expliquez-moi comment vous pouvez affirmer qu'elle est inhabitée, alors que nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer ce qu'il y a au-delà de cette simple forêt ! Franchement, voilà bien le type d'affirmation sans fondement que - ».

« Nous avons fort bien compris docteur. Dorénavant nous éviterons _tous_ de tirer des conclusions – hâtives. N'est-ce pas », ce disant il regardait McKay avec attention. « Lieutenant ?» Sheppard se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Oui, Monsieur ».

« Je crois qu'il est temps de repartir. J'ignore combien de temps il nous reste avant la nuit et j'aimerais que nous trouvions cette source d'énergie avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. McKay, à quelle distance sommes nous maintenant ».

« Nous n'en sommes plus bien loin, 4 ou 5 Kms tout au plus » McKay étudiait les signaux lumineux du détecteur.

« Okay, allons-y. Après vous docteur. » McKay se leva en poussant un _grupmf_ sonore. Il reprit la tête de l'expédition, toujours plongé dans la lecture de son ordinateur.

**TBC …**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 – Amadriades **(3)

Après encore une heure de marche, ils débouchèrent sur une vallée. La forêt continuait à s'étendre sur une large distance, enclavant la petite vallée et au loin, en contrebas, on devinait les formes de plusieurs maisons.

Sheppard et Ford sortirent immédiatement leur jumelle. « Hum, je ne vois aucune sentinelle. Pas de trace d'activité militaire. Rien d'autre que l'activité normale d'une petite ville de campagne. » Sheppard resta silencieux, scrutant minutieusement les environs de la ville.

« Vous ne voyez aucune trace d'infrastructures qui pourrait indiquer le niveau de technologie atteint pas ces gens ? » McKay, ses mains devant ses yeux en guise de visière, semblait déçu.

« Non Docteur, juste des maisons qui semblent bien être construites en bois et en pierre ». Le Lieutenant passa ses jumelles au scientifique.

McKay examina à son tour la ville, puis reporta son attention sur son lecteur d'énergie « La signature énergétique est toujours présente, et si j'en crois ces données, elle émane du centre de cette – ville. Major ? ».

Sheppard ajusta son P-90 « Okay, allons-y ».

**o0o**

Leur arrivée fit sensation.

Un jeune garçon qui faisait paître ses animaux – de drôles de vaches avec de longues oreilles – resta un moment la bouche ouverte en les voyant arriver, puis couru à toutes jambes vers la ville.

« Humpf. Je pense que pour une arrivée discrète, c'est raté. Espérons que ce gamin ne va pas rameuter toute une bande de villageois armés jusqu'aux dents.» McKay était un peu essoufflé. Il regarda avec appréhension le petit berger disparaître derrière l'un des plus grands bâtiments de la ville.

Ils continuèrent à descendre.

Il s'agissait en fait plus d'un village que d'une ville. Les maisons ressemblaient à celles de certaines communautés nordiques du moyen âge. Longues et basses, dotées d'un immense toit descendant jusqu'à terre, faites de bois, de pierre et de torchis. Les villageois les regardaient d'un air étonné, mais aussi curieux. Sheppard se sentait un peu nerveux. Il n'aimait pas tellement être dévisagé de la sorte. Arrivés au centre du village, devant une immense bâtisse, ils retrouvèrent le jeune berger. Il était entouré de plusieurs hommes et femmes, tous vêtus de longues robes de couleurs sombres. Une femme aux longs cheveux argentés s'avança vers eux en souriant. Elle salua les quatre explorateurs.

« Bienvenue, visiteurs, je me nomme Iudicaela (5). Je suis le chef de notre village, Sartorisvilla (5). »

Sheppard fit les présentations. « Je suis le Major Sheppard, voici le Lieutenant Ford, Teyla Emmagan et le Docteur McKay. » Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien ajouter lorsque Teyla pris la parole.

« Merci de votre accueil, Iudicaela, nous venons en paix » Elle avait bien observé le petit comité d'accueil, et les trouvait un peu nerveux. Leur regard n'avait pas quitté les armes que le Major Sheppard et le Lieutenant Ford portaient. « Nous venons pour en apprendre davantage sur votre culture et savoir si nous pourrions établir les bases d'une relation commerciale entre nos peuples ». La voix de l'athosienne était douce, mais ferme. Une voix qui incitait à la confiance et au respect.

« Des échanges ? Nous n'avons que peu de choses qui aient de la valeur. Notre village n'est pas riche et – »

« - Et auparavant, il nous faudrait savoir avec _qui_ nous allons traiter. » Un homme venait de parler. Sheppard ne l'avait pas vu arriver, il était clair qu'il n'appartenait pas au même groupe d'individus. Il était grand, athlétique, et portait une arme. Comme les trois autres personnes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés d'ailleurs. Une sorte de mousqueton. Une vieillerie peut être, mais qui pourrait très bien, à bout portant, s'avérer fatale. Bon sang ! Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus ! Il vit immédiatement le Lieutenant Ford se raidir et agripper fermement son P-90. Teyla quant à elle garda son air impassible.

« Commander Ivo, je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans nos coutumes d'agresser ainsi des visiteurs ». Iudicaela, s'adressa sèchement au nouveau venu. Ivo, la salua brièvement avant de se tourner vers le groupe d'explorateurs. « Pardonnez ma – _brusquerie_, Iudicaela a raison, bien sûr, mais nous n'avons pas eu de visiteurs depuis des années et les derniers n'étaient pas des plus plaisants. »

« Laissez moi devinez : longues chevelures blanches, doigts crochus et haleine fétide. » Sheppard fit un petit signe à McKay, qui lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaule.

« En effet, » répondit Iudicaela en souriant « Mais les wraith ne sont pas venus sur Amadriades depuis plusieurs générations. »

« Avez-vous une quelconque forme de défense contre eux ? Une arme, peut-être ? Je veux dire, la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus, les avez-vous combattus ? » McKay était désireux de savoir si la source d'énergie qu'il avait détectée pouvait être liée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à une arme.

« Une arme ? Nous défendre - ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre avec exactitude. Les wraith font aujourd'hui partie de notre histoire, et celle-ci a sans aucun doute mythifié les combats qui les ont opposé à nos ancêtres. »

« Iudicaela, je peux vous assurer que la menace des wraith est plus que jamais réelle. Ils ont détruit mon monde, nous forçant, mon peuple et moi, à trouver asile sur une autre planète. » Teyla fixait la vieille femme d'un regard qui en disait long sur la souffrance qu'elle ressentait encore d'avoir du abandonner Athos.

Iudicaela fronça les sourcils «Je commence à croire que nous avons à parler de choses plus importantes que de simples échanges commerciaux. Je crois qu'il serait préférable de continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur ».

**o0o**

Le bâtiment dans lequel ils furent conduits était plus grand que ne le laissait penser l'extérieur. Il s'agissait manifestement d'une maison publique, sans doute l'équivalent d'un hôtel de ville, accueillant les manifestations publiques et politiques. Ils passèrent un vaste hall, pour arriver à une petite salle.

« Je dois avertir les autres Leaders de votre présence et les convoquer pour une réunion extraordinaire. En attendant, vous pourrez vous détendre dans cette pièce. Je vais vous faire porter des rafraîchissements. »

« C'est pas de refus, merci ! » McKay, après s'être débattu plusieurs minutes avec son paquetage, se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvait là.

« Les autres Leaders ? », interrogea Sheppard.

« Il y a sept villages en tout sur Amadriades, tous dans cette vallée, protégés par la forêt. Sartorisvilla est le plus grand. Votre venue et ce que vous avez à nous dire sur les – wraith, doit être connus de tous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne devrait pas être trop long. Les cavaliers du Commander Ivo sont rapides.» Iudicaela les salua avant de prendre congé. Quelques instants plus tard une jeune femme entra, apportant de quoi boire et se restaurer. McKay retrouva immédiatement son énergie et se jeta sur un des fruits, le dévorant à pleines dents. Ses compagnons le regardèrent sans dire un mot.

« Bah quoi ? J'ai faim. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je tombe d'inanition en plein milieu d'une 'réunion extraordinaire', non ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Sheppard qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha de la table où se trouvaient boissons et fruits et se servit un verre. La boisson était fraîche et revigorante.

« Framboise ? Non, plutôt cassis. » McKay savourait la boisson, les yeux fermés.

« McKay. »

« Hum, oui, quoi ? »

« La source d'énergie, Docteur ». Sheppard indiquait de la main le paquetage du scientifique.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. » Rodney fouilla dans son paquetage et en extirpa son lecteur d'énergie. « Hum, oui toujours là », il reposa l'instrument par terre et entreprit d'engloutir un second fruit.

Sheppard n'en revenait pas. Il se demandait parfois quelle était la plus grande _obsession_ du docteur McKay, la nourriture ou la découverte de nouvelles technologies. Il secoua la tête. Il était inutile d'insister : tant qu'il ne serait pas – _repus_, Rodney ne leur serait d'aucune aide.

« Teyla, que pensez-vous des amadriens ?» Sheppard était curieux de savoir quelle impression ces gens avaient fait sur l'athosienne. Après tout, elle avait déjà eu des contacts avec plusieurs des peuples de la Galaxie de Pégase. Notamment avec ceux qui avaient déjà eu à en découdre avec les wraith. Et puis il savait que la jeune femme était un bon juge du caractère. C'était un des traits qu'elle partageait avec Elisabeth. Deux leaders, deux diplomates.

« Leur ville ne portent aucune traces du passage des wraith. Mais si leur dernière collecte date d'une centaine d'années, c'est sans doute normal. Tout a du être détruit. En revanche, il y a dans leur civilisation, une indéniable influence des ancêtres.»

« Des ancêtres ? Vous voulez parler des Anciens ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment pouvez vous en être si sûre ? »

« Leurs noms propres. » McKay précisa, avant de s'emparer d'un des biscuits que la jeune amadrienne avait apportés.

« Leur quoi ? » reprit Sheppard.

« Z'utilishent la yangue des anchiens » McKay mâchonnait le biscuit, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? Bon sang, McKay est-ce que vous pouvez cesser cinq minutes de vous empiffrer. Nous sommes au beau milieu d'une mission, pas d'un goûter chez Maxim's. »

McKay jeta un regard noir au major et finit, tranquillement, d'avaler le biscuit. Il se mit à ânonner en chantonnant « Iudicaela, Sartorisvilla, Amadriades, - » il laissa en suspens son énumération, espérant faire surgir la lumière du cerveau, manifestement au ralenti, du Major. Celui-ci se contenta de froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

McKay soupira. « C'est de l'ancien. La langue des anciens comme vous le savez est très proche du latin (6). Je suppose que la civilisation de ces gens a pratiquement été anéantie par les wraith lors de leur dernier passage. Ils ont reconstruit comme ils pouvaient. Vu la manière dont ils vivent, je dirais qu'ils ont perdu leur mémoire scientifique et technique, mais ils ont gardé une partie de leur langage d'origine. Ce qui signifie » il reprit le détecteur d'énergie et l'agita devant le nez du Major, « que cette source d'énergie n'est sans doute pas exploitée et qu'elle est d'origine Ancienne (7) ».

« Docteur, vous disiez que cette source se trouvait au cœur du village. » Demanda le lieutenant Ford.

« Yep. » McKay était debout maintenant. John le regardait stupéfait. Rodney était pratiquement en train de sautiller sur place. Incroyable ! Ce type était un véritable _sucre junkie_ . Il suffisait de lui donner sa dose de sucre et il se transformait en – _Tazz,_ le diable de Tasmanie.

« Et où est-elle, _exactement_ ? » Sheppard commençait à s'impatienter.

Un éclair de malice passa un moment dans les yeux de McKay. Il pointa un doigt vers le sol « Ici. Sous nos pieds ».

**TBC …**

(3) Mot latin, désignant les Hamadryades grecques, c'est-à-dire, comme tout le monde le sait, les nymphes des forêts. J'ai changé le « y » pour un « i », un peu moins grandiloquent.

(4) Pas de problème pour les traductions, puisque d'après _Gateworld_ « (….) the lost city is indeed a treasure trove of advanced technology, which includes such things as a universal translationdevice. Each team member travelling off-world receives one, which is capable of instantly translating virtually any language encountered". Cool, ça me facilite la vie!

(5) Prénoms latins : Iudicaela (Gaëlle), Ivo (Yves, là aussi j'ai opté pour le « i »), Damasus (Damase, prénom masculin), Deicola (Deslotte, prénom féminin). Et en prime, l'origine latine de la charmante petite ville où j'habite actuellement dans les Yvelines ! A vous de trouvez la traduc' .

(6) C'est d'autant plus curieux que la légende d'Atlantis nous a été transmise par les grecs (il s'agirait de la civilisation minoenne (Crète)), mais bon faut pas être trop regardant, après tout c'est de la fiction !

(7) Oui, je sais ça fait bizarre, mais franchement, je vois pas comment le dire autrement.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 – Réunion extraordinaire**

« Et bien Damasus, qu'en pensez vous ? » La voix, celle d'une femme, était froide, sans inflexion.

« Hum. J'aimerais savoir d'où ils viennent. » Damasus examina une fois encore l'écran du moniteur qui montrait les quatre visiteurs en grande discussion, complètement ignorant de l'intense observation dont ils étaient l'objet. « Il est clair qu'il s'agit d'un peuple dont le niveau de technologie est relativement élevé. J'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil à leurs armes ainsi qu'à cet instrument que le – Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? ». Il désigna du doigt un des visiteurs.

« McKay. Docteur McKay ».

« Un Docteur. Avec des armes ? N'est-ce pas un peu – barbare ». Il fit une grimace de dégoût et repris son observation. Il fronça soudain les sourcils. « Là - oui », Damasus manipula la console de commande pour zoomer sur l'ordinateur de McKay. « Par les Ancêtres ! Regardez. » Il était fébrile maintenant, faisant de grands gestes vers l'écran.

« Oui, et bien quoi. Qu'avez-vous découvert ? ». La femme se pencha sur le moniteur. Sur le dos du petit ordinateur portable se dessinait clairement l'insigne du SGA et en toutes lettres –

« Atlantis ! » La voix de la femme était réduite à un murmure. Damasus acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Mais comment est-ce possible ? » La stupéfaction était claire dans la voix de son interlocutrice.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais _si_ ces – visiteurs sont des atlantes. Cela peut _tout_ changer ! ».

La femme n'avait pas quitté des yeux le moniteur. « La femme, Teyla, elle nous a dit qu'après une attaque des Wraith, son peuple avait du trouver un _refuge_. Je suppose qu'il doit s'agir d'Atlantis. »

« Oui, c'est fort possible. Par les Ancêtres ! C'est une occasion extraordinaire ! La connaissance des atlantes n'a jamais été égalée. Si ces visiteurs en possèdent les secrets – ». Damasus ne termina pas sa phrase. Son esprit imaginait déjà tout ce qu'ils pourraient accomplir avec ces connaissances : travailler sur les boucliers, améliorer l'effectivité des générateurs, et bien entendu, travailler à une arme _offensive_ contre les Wraith. « Nous _devons_ découvrir ce qu'ils savent», Damasus s'était levé et se mit à arpenter nerveusement la salle de contrôle, « nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser partir sans avoir obtenu plus d'informations. C'est, c'est - _vital_ ». Il jeta un regard désespéré vers la femme.

« Je sais. » Elle observait les quatre atlantes.

Des atlantes. Son père lui avait parlé d'Atlantis. La cité Bleue. La cité des Merveilles. Un mythe. Et aujourd'hui, peut être autre chose. Une chance de sauver son peuple.

Elle quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

**o0o**

A l'annonce que la fameuse source d'énergie se trouvait sous leurs pieds, les trois autres membres de l'équipe ne purent s'empêcher d'examiner le sol. Sheppard s'agenouilla pour examiner le parquet en quête d'une quelconque ouverture. McKay poussa un soupir d'exaspération « Major, j'ai dit que c'était _sous_ nos pieds, mais je ne pense pas avoir préciser _ici_ ».

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Sheppard qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Ce qui veut dire que cette source d'énergie est _souterraine_, plus exactement qu'elle se trouve _sous_ ce bâtiment, mais pas nécessairement _sous_ cette pièce ». Il agitait le lecteur d'énergie. « Le lecteur indique un périmètre d'environ 30 mètres ». Il avait du mal à masquer son excitation à l'idée de mettre la main sur cette nouvelle technologie.

Le Major se releva en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon. « Okay. Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que nos nouveaux amis nous fassent une petite visite guidée des lieux pour déterminer avec exactitude d'où proviennent ces signaux. »

« Et quand nous aurons localisé le lieu précis où se trouve cette source d'énergie ? » Ford fixait toujours le plancher, «Je nous vois mal expliquer à ces gens que nous souhaitons creuser un trou au plein milieu de leur hall d'entrée ou de leur salon. »

« Et bien, il faudra que nous pensions à - quelque chose lorsque le moment viendra. McKay ! »

« Hum, oui ».

« Une idée ?».

« Sur ?»

« _Sur_ ce que nous pourrions raconter à nos hôtes pour justifier de petits travaux de – terrassement.»

« Insectes isoptères peut-être ? Oui, cela ferait sans doute l'affaire, je veux dire, la plus grande partie de cette bâtisse est en bois, donc - » Il se pencha pour examiner le sol.

« Insectes quoi ? ».

« Des termites, Lieutenant. De bonnes vieilles termites. Ah ! Voyez, ici » il indiquait de petites marques sur le sol. «Indéniablement infesté. Oui, oui, oui. Nous pourrions les _aider_ à s'en débarrasser. N'est-ce pas Major ?» son visage arborait un large sourire. Celui du chat qui sait qu'il va bientôt dévorer le canari. Pas joli à voir.

Sheppard allait lui répondre qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas que la présence de termites suffirait à justifier une _excavation_, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Iudicaela entra suivie du Commander Ivo. « Tous les Leaders son arrivés, nous pouvons commencer ».

McKay ramassa son paquetage, rangeant en toute hâte son ordinateur portable et le détecteur « Wow, et bien ça été rapide ? Bon, on y va. » Il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible pour avoir une chance de discuter de ce qui était vraiment important, à savoir convaincre ces gens de creuser des tranchées dans leur maison !

Teyla le foudroya du regard. « Iudicaela, nous sommes honorés de la confiance que les vôtres et vous-même nous témoignée en acceptant de nous recevoir. »

Iudicaela sourit à la jeune femme et les précéda, le commander Ivo fermant la marche derrière eux.

**o0o**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une salle où les attendaient une dizaine de personnes.

La salle se trouvait au centre d'un grand _chapiteau_ en bois. De longues tables, formant un U, étaient disposées là. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite étendue d'eau. Une fontaine représentant une jeune fille gazouillait. La statue était d'une grande finesse, sculptée dans une pierre noire ressemblant à du marbre. L'artiste avait su donner une expression touchante, rêveuse, à la jeune fille. De longues feuilles de lierre – enfin, c'était ce à quoi cela ressemblait – couvrait son corps.

« Une Hamadryades » annonça McKay qui examinait la statue d'un oeil plus clinique qu'artistique. Il ne put s'empêcher de traduire immédiatement pour ces compagnons, figurant qu'ils devaient bien évidemment ignorer de quoi il parlait, « une nymphe des forêts ».

« Etrange de trouver ça là, non ? » murmura le Lieutenant Ford, « je veux dire bien sûr, ce village est entouré par la forêt, mais ici, dans cette salle, elle a l'air, je ne sais pas, un peu -».

«- Déplacée ? » répondit le Major.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Elle va pas tout à fait avec le reste du décor, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, » il désignait de la main le reste de la grande salle, en bois et en pierre.

Sheppard opina de la tête. Il devait s'agir d'un vestige de leur ancienne civilisation. Il fut soudain parcouru d'un frisson. Des civilisations entières détruites, réduites à néant. Il agrippa son P-90, il avait une soudaine envie de se trouver en tête à tête avec l'un de ses monstres et de le réduire en bouillie. Il fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par la voix de Iudicaela.

« Visiteurs. _Nous_, représentants des amadriens, vous souhaitons la bienvenue. » Elle se trouvait debout à la table qui faisait face à la fontaine. Six personnes se tenaient auprès d'elle, trois à sa droite, les trois autres à sa gauche. « Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour entendre ce que vous avez à nous apprendre sur votre peuple ». Elle s'assit et donna d'un geste la parole au Major Sheppard.

«Heu, oui, et bien. Tout d'abord, hum, merci et – Teyla, vous pouvez, heu - ». Il passa la parole à la jeune athosienne.

Teyla refit les présentations et commença à expliquer qu'ils souhaitaient établir les bases d'une relation commerciale, quand elle fut interrompu pas l'un des Leaders.

« Je crois que cela suffit ! » La jeune femme qui venait de parler se leva brusquement. Ses yeux d'un gris perçant fixèrent un moment le Major Sheppard. Agée d'une trentaine d'années, elle était la plus jeune des Leaders et l'unique femme après Iudicaela. Toujours derrière la table, elle se pencha en avant vers Teyla. « Comment pouvez vous croire un seul instant que nous allons entretenir des relations _commerciales_, avec un peuple qui nous cache ses origines ! »

Sheppard vint au secours de la jeune athosienne. « Nous venons tous les trois de la planète Terre, et Teyla Emmagan, vient de la planète Athos. Il n'est nullement dans nos intentions de vous mentir sur nos origines. Nous cherchons des partenaires commerciaux pour échanger des vivres contre des médicaments, des - »

« Je connais la planète Athos, nous sommes en relations avec certains de leurs partenaires, et je ne crois pas qu'ils possèdent d'armes comme celles-ci. » La jeune femme n'était plus derrière la table et se trouvait à ses côtés, examinant des yeux le barreta qui se trouvait dans le holster de McKay.

« Ce sont des armes terriennes ». Il ne voulait pas en dire plus. « Ecoutez, je comprends votre méfiance, mais nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. » Sheppard commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il vit de loin Ivo, qui se tenait près de la porte avec deux gardes, se raidir lui aussi. Il y avait d'autres planètes à visiter et d'autres _fichues_ sources d'énergie à trouver. Il prit sa décision. « Si vous nous le permettez, nous allons retourner à la porte des étoiles et retourner tranquillement d'où nous sommes venus. D'accord ». Il coupa McKay avant même que celui-ci n'ait le temps d'émettre le moindre son.

« Deicola ! Cela suffit. » Iudicaela se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'eux. « Vous êtes les bienvenus, croyez-moi. Deicola est en charge des échanges commerciaux. Elle a appris la - prudence. » Elle fixait la jeune femme d'un regard intense, et pendant un moment, Sheppard cru voir là de la colère, mais Iudicaela se reprit et continua « Je souhaite en savoir plus sur ce que vous pouvez nous apporter. Docteur, vos connaissances en matière médicales nous seront extrêmement précieuses - »

« Oh, non. Non, non, non. Je ne suis pas ce type de docteur. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas docteur en médecine, je suis astrophy-. J'étudie tout ce qui est en relation avec l'énergie et -, tenez, la Porte des étoiles, vous savez, la grande chose ronde qui se trouve en pleine forêt ? » Il mimait la forme de la porte avec ses mains, espérant se faire comprendre rapidement.

« Oui, Docteur, nous savons ce qu'est la Porte des étoiles. C'est par ce biais que nous restons en contact avec d'autres peuples ».

« Oh. Et bien, je l'ai étudiée. Je crois même pouvoir dire que je suis le plus grand expert en ce qui concerne cette technologie, dans toute cette partie de la galaxie. Je peux démonter et remonter le DHD, d'une seule main et - »

« Rodney. » Sheppard le coupa net. Il avait observé les deux amadriennes pendant le petit speech du scientifique. La surprise inscrite sur leur visage avait rapidement fait place à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos et avait mis en alerte son instinct de soldat. Quelque chose qui lui criait de prendre son équipe sous le bras, spécialement McKay, et de plier bagages au plus vite. Il avait déjà vu ce type de regard. Trop souvent en fait.

De l'envie. L'envie de posséder. Comme un homme affamé qui vient de découvrir un quignon de pain. Et pour ce peuple qui, comme celui d'Athos et tant d'autres, tentait de survivre aux attaques des wraith, sans moyens de se défendre, McKay constituait un sacré quignon !

« C'est incroyable ! » s'exclama Deicola « Nous n'avons jamais rencontré de peuples qui soient suffisamment avancés pour pouvoir prétendre comprendre le fonctionnement de la porte. »

« Oui, et bien, je ne dirais pas que _tout_ mon peuple est aussi en avance que _moi_ sur ce point, en fait, je suis vraisemblablement le _seul_ qui - »

« McKay ! ».

« Bon sang Major ! Serait-ce trop demandé que de pouvoir rien qu'une fois, terminer une de mes phrases sans être interrompu. Je tente de tenir une conversation au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! » McKay contenait à peine son mécontentement.

L'intervention de Iudicaela empêcha Sheppard de lui répondre. « La menace des wraith rend utile toute aide que vous pourrez nous apporter, médicale ou scientifique d'une manière générale ».

A cette annonce, des murmures s'élevèrent de la table ou se trouvaient les autres Leaders.

« Les wraith, mais il s'agit d'un mythe ! » S'exclama Deicola.

« Un mythe qui a détruit Athos, j'en ai peur. » Lui répondit McKay.

Deicola se tourna vers Teyla « Est-ce vrai ? »

Teyla hocha la tête. « Les wraith sont en effet de nouveau actifs. Ils sont sortis de leur longue hibernation et cherchent à se – nourrir. Aucune planète n'est à l'abri d'une de leurs attaques. »

Deicola semblait dévastée. Son regard allait de McKay à Iudicaela. « Cela change tout » murmura t-elle. Elle s'adressa à Teyla. « Vous dites avoir trouvé refuge auprès du peuple de la - Terre ».

«Nous avons du fuir Athos. Les terriens nous ont accueillis ». Ce n'était pas un mensonge n'est-ce pas ?

La Major repris la parole. « Nous ne pouvons vous promettre de vous aider à les combattre. Nous ignorons nous-mêmes s'il existe un moyen de les vaincre. Je suis désolé.» Ce n'était pas facile à admettre, mais c'était nécessaire. Sheppard ne souhaitait pas créer de faux espoirs chez ses gens. « En attendant, nous pouvons apprendre à nous connaître et à partager ce qui peut l'être. Nous vous aiderons dans la limite de nos possibilités.» Il savait que ses paroles sonnaient creux. Il était un combattant, habitué à vivre en pensant qu'il vivait son dernier jour. Mais une fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, la peur s'effaçait. Pour ces gens, la peur serait désormais constante. Pourraient-ils y faire face et envisager tranquillement d'avoir des échanges commerciaux avec les porteurs d'aussi bonne nouvelle ?

Les deux amadriennes le fixaient des yeux.

Deicola se détourna soudain. Les poings serrés, les yeux fermés elle semblait faire un effort surhumain pour garder son calme. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la colère n'avait pas complètement disparu, mais elle semblait plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Son regard tomba sur la fontaine. Elle la fixa des yeux un long moment.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle.

«Je n'ai pas connu Amadriades _avant_, mais ma grand-mère me parlait souvent de toutes les merveilles réalisées par notre peuple. Les wraith ont fait plus que détruire des cités, ils nous ont forcé à vivre terrés comme des bêtes pendant des décennies. Un peuple de lumière vivant dans l'obscurité. Nous commencions juste à - ». Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais poussa un long soupir. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers les quatre visiteurs. « Je ne puis parler au nom de l'ensemble des Leaders, mais j'espère que nous pourrons devenir alliés, et non pas simples partenaires commerciaux.» Elle rejoignit ses pairs derrière la table.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de décider de ce que nous allons faire. Le commander Ivo va vous ramener dans la salle de repos. » Iudicaela fit un signe en direction d'Ivo, puis repris elle aussi sa place derrière la table.

Sheppard la salua, et ils se retirèrent avec les gardes.

**o0o**

« Retour à la case départ » s'exclama le Lieutenant Ford.

« Humpf. Toute ces _politiqueries_, sont une vraie perte de temps » fit observer McKay, dont le regard se promenait déjà sur les _douceurs_ qui se trouvaient disposées sur une table près de la porte.

« Hâte de jouer avec votre pelle et votre seau, Docteur » lui répondit Sheppard avec un sourire.

« Ha Ha, très drôle. » MacKay s'empara d'un fruit et se servit un verre de l'étrange jus de fruit à la saveur de fruits rouges, avant de reprendre « Au fait, pourriez vous m'expliquer votre petit jeu de tout à l'heure ? »

« Quel petit jeu ? » répondit Sheppard, d'une voix faussement innocente.

McKay leva les yeux au ciel « Major, à moins que les mœurs américaines ne se soient _déliquéfiées_ de manière encore plus dramatiques que ne le laisse penser vos séries télévisées, je ne crois pas que couper sans cesse la parole à quelqu'un en pleine conversation figure parmi ce que nous autres appelons _les bonnes manières_. Vous savez, toutes ces petits choses qui nous ont fait passer du statut de _sauvage_ à celui d'être _civilisé_ ».

«McKay, vous ignorez tout de la _civilité_. Evitez de parler d'un sujet que vous ne maîtrisez pas, d'accord ». Le Lieutenant Ford eu du mal à dissimuler un sourire.

« Que je ne maîtrise pas ? Que je ne maîtrise pas ! Mais c'est ridicule ! »

« Okay. Un test. »

« Un quoi ? Major, vous délirez, il n'est pas question que je - »

« Le nom et le prénom de votre assistante ».

« Mon assistante - son nom – Heu» McKay hésita un moment, puis trouva une riposte « Laquelle ? Je veux dire, j'en ai plusieurs ».

« Nope. Une seule assistant « e ». Les deux autres sont des hommes. »

« Oh. Blouse blanche, cheveux longs, quelle différence, hein ? A partir du moment où cela n'interfère pas avec leur performance».

« McKay, vous ignorez comment se nomment les personnes avec lesquelles vous travaillez, et non, le nom de votre assistante n'est pas «Hé, vous ! » ».

« C'est bien joli tout ça mais cela n'explique pas votre comportement de tout à l'heure ».

« Prudence ».

« Prudence ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Serait-ce trop vous demandez que de faire des phrases complètes et compréhensibles.»

« McKay, nous ne connaissons rien de ces gens. Moins ils en savent et mieux c'est, Okay ».

« Major, n'est-ce pas vous qui leur avait promis tout à l'heure _échange et partage_. Mais peut-être ai-je mal compris. »

« Mais non, seulement tant que nous ne les connaissons pas un peu mieux, nous ne partagerons que le _strict_ nécessaire, et le mode de fonctionnement de la porte des étoiles n'en fait pas partie. Allons McKay, imaginez que vous êtes à votre premier rendez-vous. Il y a des choses que l'on ne fait jamais au premier rendez-vous, hum .» Il haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu.

McKay le regardait avec un air sérieux et navré à la fois « Major, il y a des fois ou vous m'effrayez, vraiment ».

**o0o**

« Alors ! Quelle décision avez-vous prise ? » Damasus avait du mal à cacher son excitation.

La femme lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, puis se concentra sur le moniteur. Le docteur McKay et le Major Sheppard étaient en grande discussion. Elle lui répondit sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

« Le Conseil s'est finalement rangé à notre _proposition_.»

Damasus se frotta les mains en signe de contentement « Bien, bien. Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se tourna à son tour vers le moniteur.

« Docteur McKay, Bienvenue sur Amadriades, votre nouvelle patrie. »

**TBC …**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 – Le piège**

La jeune femme était assise près de la fontaine. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle lui saisit la main en retour, sans quitter la petite statue des yeux.

« Alors ? » L'homme s'attendait au pire. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, et il su immédiatement qu'il avait raison. Il soupira et s'assit près d'elle. « Que s'est-il passé ? ».

« Elle a réussi à les convaincre. Ce n'était pas très difficile ; leur peur est si facile à exploiter.»

Il hocha de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Que comptes tu faire ? »

Elle se leva brusquement. « _Ils_ ne doivent pas rester ici. »

Il secoua la tête. «S'il s'agit bien d'Atlantes, je ne vois pas comment les en empêcher ».

«Cela ne doit pas se _reproduire_. Nous devons les stopper ! ». Elle se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, comme pour se rassurer.

Il la prit dans ses bras. « Nous essaierons » murmura t'il dans ses cheveux. « Je te le promets ».

**o0o**

Iudicaela vint personnellement leur annoncer la nouvelle. « Les Leaders sont d'accords pour que votre planète – la Terre, fasse désormais partie de nos partenaires, aux côtés bien entendu des athosiens. » Teyla courba la tête en signe de remerciement. « J'espère que cette alliance sera bénéfique à nos trois peuples. »

John écoutait Teyla fixer avec Iudicaela, les conditions d'une rencontre avec Elisabeth sur Atlantis, tout en observant discrètement McKay. Il avait appris à reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs d'une imminente explosion. Le scientifique ne cessait de jouer avec ses doigts, les frottant nerveusement contre ses paumes, les bras le long du corps ; des soupirs lui échappaient à chaque fois que Teyla et Iudicaela évoquait un nouveau thème de leur future rencontre avec le Docteur Weir, ses yeux roulaient désespérément dans ses orbites. Le spectacle était – comique, et John ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

McKay était tellement facile à lire. Colère, joie, angoisse, peur, tous ces sentiments se reflétaient sur son visage et dans ses expressions physiques. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour les cacher. Il n'en ressentait aucune honte ou gêne. Tout le contraire de ce que ferait un soldat. Tout le contraire de ce que _lui_, avait appris. John lui enviait parfois cette liberté, mais cela l'inquiétait aussi. Il savait, pour l'avoir personnellement vécu, que pour survivre en temps de guerre, il était préférable de ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions ou ses sentiments.

Ils pouvaient être utilisés contre vous.

« Docteur McKay », la voix de Iudicaela tira John de ses pensées. «Je sais que votre temps est précieux, mais j'aurais aimé savoir s'il vous serait possible, en tant qu'expert, de nous donner votre avis sur un - » elle sembla chercher ses mots un instant, puis repris en soupirant, « je suppose que nous pouvons l'appeler une relique. »

« Une _relique_ ? Vous voulez dire un objet datant - _d'avant_ les wraith.» Les yeux du scientifique brillaient d'excitation.

« Oui. Notre expert n'a pas trouvé quelle pouvait être sa finalité, mais peut être qu'avec votre aide - » Iudicaela n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase.

« Mais oui, bien sûr je serais ravi de vous aider.» Le scientifique ramassa son paquetage à la hâte, « Voilà, je vous suis ».

« Excusez moi, Iudicaela, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le Docteur McKay un moment ». Sheppard arrêta McKay alors qu'il allait passer la porte.

« Bien sûr. Le commandeur Ivo et moi-même allons vous attendre dehors Docteur. » Elle salua une dernière fois les quatre visiteurs et sortit, les laissant seuls.

« Quoi encore ! Bon sang, Major, j'aimerais savoir à quoi vous jouer. Nous sommes venus pour examiner cette source d'énergie, mais vous semblez prendre un malin plaisir à - ». McKay faisait de grands gestes, son paquetage bringuebalant sur son épaule, il avait déjà sorti son fichu lecteur d'énergie, et l'examinait tout en fulminant.

« Je ne vous empêche pas de faire votre travail, Rodney, » il continua avant de pouvoir être interrompu par une autre remarque sarcastique, « _mais_, je dois aussi faire le mien, qui est de m'assurer que les conditions de sécurité sont optimum. Donc, dernier point et je vous laisse allez jouer avec vos gadgets ».

McKay fit une grimace mais resta silencieux, attendant la suite, les bras croisés.

« Bien, premièrement, pas d'indiscrétions technologiques et - ».

« Indiscrétions technologiques ? Pourriez vous me précisez le sens de cette expression avec laquelle je ne suis pas familier. Et puis non, à la réflexion ne me précisez rien, ce serait une perte de temps supplémentaire ».

« Je veux dire que vous devez rester _circonspect_ sur la nature des informations que vous leur livrées. »

« Circonspect. Hum, oui, je suppose que je peux rester _circonspect_. Major, ces gens ne savent même pas comment fonctionne un grille-pain ! Tout ça est ridicule.»

« _Deuxièmement_, vous ne vous éloignez pas et vous restez en contact radio.»

« Circonspect, contact radio. Okay, je crois que j'ai tout enregistré, je peux y aller maintenant. » Le scientifique avait tout du gamin qui venait de se voir accorder la permission de minuit et avait hâte d'en profiter.

Sheppard l'examina un instant et prit une décision. « Ford ! »

« Monsieur ».

« Vous allez accompagner le Docteur dans ses – recherches, et vérifier qu'il suit _à la lettre_ mes instructions. Teyla et moi, nous rentrons à la base faire notre rapport au Docteur Weir. Soyez sages tous les deux ». McKay leva les mains vers le ciel en signe d'exaspération, mais ne dit rien, il se dirigea vers la porte, le lieutenant sur ses talons.

**o0o**

McKay et Ford suivirent Iudicaela et deux autres leaders à travers le village, jusqu'à une petite grotte. Là, sous une tente de fortune, plusieurs hommes se trouvaient en grande discussion autour de multiples parchemins déployés sur une table. A leur approche, l'un d'eux se tourna et, laissant ses compagnons, vint accueillir les leaders et leurs deux invités.

«Iudicaela, c'est un honneur de vous voir sur notre modeste chantier ». Il fit une petite révérence, que Iudicaela ignora d'un geste de la main. « Damasus, mon ami, c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter de vos découvertes ».

A ses mots, Damasus se rembrunit. «Malheureusement, ce que nous avons découvert pour le moment ne nous est pas d'une grande utilité, j'en ai peur. L'écriture est compréhensible et il nous a été facile de la reproduire, ainsi que de la traduire, mais les diagrammes - ». Le jeune homme secoua la tête, indiquant d'un air déçu le parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Des diagrammes ! » McKay était impatient de voir de quoi il retournait. Il aperçut le Lieutenant Ford à ses côtés, fronçant les sourcils. Okay, « circonspection ». « Hum, je pourrais peut-être, y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Je ne sais pas si - ». Damasus serrait le parchemin dans ses mains et examinait McKay avec suspicion.

« N'ayez aucune inquiétude Damasus, le docteur McKay et son équipe sont ici pour nous aider à comprendre ce que les Ancêtres nous ont laissés. Et voici, le Lieutenant Ford.» Ford fit un petit salut de la main à l'attention du jeune homme. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et ses petites lunettes cerclées, lui donnait l'air d'un gamin. Un large sourire illuminait son visage.

« Ainsi, vous êtes un de ses visiteurs. Un – terrien, c'est cela ». Damasus les invita tous à l'intérieur de la tente.

« Oui, oui ». McKay était déjà distrait par les quelques dessins qu'il pouvait deviner sur le parchemin que Damasus agitait sous son nez. N'y tenant plus, il finit par se saisir du morceau de papier et commença à l'examiner soigneusement, laissant Damasus bouche bée.

« Et bien, nous allons vous laisser. Je vois que le Docteur McKay est _impatient_ de commencer d'examiner vos trouvailles, Damasus. Messieurs. » Les leaders se retirèrent, Iudicaela à leur tête. McKay ne leur accorda pas un regard, au grand dam du Lieutenant Ford.

« Docteur, vous pourriez peut-être faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, non ?»

« Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi. Circonspection et contact radio. Je n'ai pas entendu le Major parlez de « protocole ». Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser travailler.»

Ford soupira et s'éloigna un peu pour laisser son _espace_ à McKay. Bon sang ! Ce type pouvait être vraiment, vraiment pénible, et il restait poli. Il se mit en faction devant la grotte à quelques mètres de la tente.

**o0o**

Le commandeur Ivo n'était pas un grand bavard.

Iudicaela et deux autres leaders avaient escorté Ford et McKay jusqu'à leur précieuse « relique », pendant qu'Ivo et Deicola raccompagnaient Teyla et le Major à la porte des étoiles. John observait le commandeur. Il lui faisait penser au Colonel Summers.

Il n'avait jamais eu de sympathie pour ce dernier. Froid, calculateur et – psychorigide. Le parfait petit soldat. Okay, il avait fait preuve d'un sacré courage face à la Gardienne wraith, mais cela n'avait pas changé son opinion sur _l'homme_. S'il avait été aux commandes d'Atlantis, il n'aurait fait aucun doute pour John, qu'ils auraient tous été menés à la baguette. Summers aurait vraisemblablement été contre la présence de civils dans les équipes d'exploration, quand à celle de Teyla, n'en parlons pas ! Ses relations avec Elisabeth auraient certainement été – _intéressantes_. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en visualisant Summers et Weir en pleine « discussion », se demandant lequel aurait eu le dernier mot. Le « Combat des chefs ». Pas sûr que Summers aurait eu le dessus sur ce coup là.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la clairière où se trouvait la porte des étoiles. Deicola examina un moment le large cercle, puis se tourna vers Teyla et Sheppard, leur indiquant le DHD (8) de la main. Elle semblait hésitante. Son attitude fière et assurée d'il y a quelques heures dans la salle du conseil, avait disparue. « Voilà, vous pouvez transmettre aux votres que les amadriens sont heureux de les accueillir parmi leurs _alliés_ ». Son ton, lorsqu'elle prononça ce dernier mot, mis John en éveil.

Teyla composa le code d'Atlantis.

Deicola et le Commandeur Ivo se tenaient côte à côte. Deux autres leaders ainsi que trois gardes se trouvaient là. Les leaders arboraient des sourires dignes du Chesshire Cat de Lewis Caroll. John ne se sentait brusquement pas très à l'aise. Le Kawooosh de la porte ramena John à la réalité. Teyla envoya son code d'identification et la voix d'Elisabeth Weir se fit entendre.

Major Sheppard ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

« Heu, oui. Docteur Weir, nous sommes entrés en contact avec les habitants de cette planète, les Amadriens. Teyla est parvenue à les convaincre de nouer des relations commerciales avec nous.»

Parfait Major. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et la source d'énergie que McKay avait détectée à son arrivée, Qu'en est il ?

« Vous connaissez McKay, lorsqu'il est question d'énergie ou de moteur, ou de trucs comme ça, il n'y a plus moyen de le contrôler. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de s'amuser comme un petit fou avec ses gadgets. Je l'ai laissé avec Ford. »

Parfait. Récupérez McKay et le Lieutenant Ford et rentrez dans disons, deux heures. Vous pensez que ce sera suffisant ? (9)

« Pas de problème. De toute manière, s'il a trouvé quelque chose nous pourrons toujours revenir. Sheppard, bien reçu. »

Le Major avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'une formidable explosion retentit.

**o0o**

Le Lieutenant en avait assez.

Bien sûr, il était habitué à monter la garde pendant plusieurs heures sans que rien de passionnant n'arrive, mais ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, c'était les regards que lui lançaient les amadriens travaillant sur le site à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant lui. Il avait l'impression d'être au zoo et que c'était lui l'attraction du jour. Au début, il répondait à leur timide observation par un sourire, mais maintenant, près de deux heures après, il avait envie de montrer ses dents comme un chien enragé, pour les faire fuir un bon coup. Et dire qu'il avait fait une leçon de morale au Doc' pour son manque d'amabilité !

Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit monde qui s'agitait sous la grande tente, puis sentit quelque chose lui tirer la manche. Il réagi immédiatement en armant son P-90 avant de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. C'était la jeune fille qui leur avait servi à boire dans la petite salle où il avait attendu les Leaders.

« Peut-être avez-vous soif ? » elle lui tendit un verre de jus de fruits frais. Ouais, il avait _peut-être_ soif. Et faim. Et si il avait soif et faim, il y avait fort à parier que c'était aussi le cas du Doc'. Encore que ce dernier semblait avoir toujours faim, même dans les pires moments.

« Oui, merci mademoiselle, heu -»

« Ottilia (10)» Elle lui offrit un sourire plutôt désarmant. Bon sang, Aiden, ressaisit toi, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 20 ans ! « Hem, je peux – je peux aussi en avoir pour mon – coéquipier ».

« Oui, bien sûr ». Il choisit quelques biscuits et se dirigea vers la tente, en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner et entrer dans la petite grotte. Non, franchement il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, une douche froide peut-être. Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin.

A l'intérieur, McKay était en grande discussion avec les membres de l'équipe de recherche amadrienne. Enfin, si par discussion on entend plutôt monologue. Le scientifique semblait exaspéré.

« Non, non, non. Votre traduction n'est pas correcte. Ici, il faut lire « exponentielle » et non « exploitée » ! Ce qui bien entendu ne veut pas dire grand-chose dans le cas présent. On ne vous a jamais dit qu'une traduction devait aussi tenir compte du contexte ! » McKay parcourait les parchemins disposés sur la table, les comparant avec les diagrammes, tout en tapant fiévreusement sur son ordinateur portable.

« Hé Doc'. Un gâteau ?» Ford agitait le gâteau sous le nez de McKay. Celui-ci lui prit des mains sans même le regarder « Merci. Humpf. Oui, ça c'est bon, ça aussi -» Ford se recula un peu mais ne rejoignit pas son poste près de l'entrée de la grotte. Il était fasciné par la vitesse à laquelle McKay semblait capable de résoudre les équations qui se trouvaient sur le parchemin. Ses doigts volaient littéralement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable. Son regard se posa sur le chercheur amadrien, Damasus.

Damasus fixait McKay silencieusement. En fait, c'était le seul à ne pas poser de questions ou prendre de notes. Bien sûr, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, McKay répondait du bout des lèvres aux questions ou les ignorait tout simplement lorsqu'elles lui semblaient dénuées d'intérêt. Curieusement, Ford avait l'impression que c'était _McKay_ qui l'intéressait et pas ce qu'il racontait. Okay, il fallait définitivement qu'il prenne une douche froide !

Alors qu'il allait sortir, Damasus prit enfin la parole. «Est-ce dangereux ? Je veux dire, ce peut-il que ce dispositif représente un quelconque danger ? ». McKay lui répondit distraitement « Dangereux ? Evidemment. Le mécanisme repose sur une énergie qui - ». Il s'arrêta soudain prit d'un doute. « Pourquoi ? ». Damasus indiqua les diagrammes sur la table « Nous les avons trouvés avec un appareil et -». McKay se leva d'un bond. « Ou est-il ? ». « Dans la grotte. Je peux vous le montrer, si vous pensez que cela peut vous aider ». McKay rangea son ordinateur et muni des diagrammes et des traductions, suivit Damasus vers la petite grotte, le Lieutenant Ford sur ses talons.

**o0o**

L'intérieur de la grotte était faiblement éclairé. De petites lampes à huile se trouvaient disposer sur les murs, à intervalles réguliers.

« Docteur McKay. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'est cet appareil.» Le Lieutenant Ford désignait du doigt les diagrammes que McKay avait emportés.

« Et bien, à première vue » il agita les diagrammes « il s'agit d'un bouclier. »

Ford hocha la tête «hum, comme la petite tortue verte que vous avez testé la dernière fois ?».

McKay le regarda l'air étonné « La petite tortue verte ? ».

« Oui, vous vous rappelez, le bouclier individuel ». Il fit un geste en direction de sa poitrine, mimant la manière dont l'écran individuel se fixait sur les vêtements de son porteur.

« Non, Lieutenant. _Ceci_, n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec - » sa voix pris un ton sarcastique « la _petite tortue verte_. Ceci est beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissant.»

« Plus puissant ? » Interrogea Ford.

McKay examina un moment le jeune Lieutenant avant de reprendre « Vous savez à quelle puissance fonctionne un sèche cheveux Lieutenant ? ».

« Heu, oui. 220 Volts.» Ford se demandait où McKay voulait en venir.

« Et bien, disons que votre _petite tortue verte_ est au sèche cheveux ce que cet appareil, » il désigna une fois de plus les diagrammes « est à, disons, une explosion atomique ».

Ford siffla, impressionné.

« Oui, c'est à peu près ce que je pense moi aussi,» lui répondit McKay en souriant. « Ce n'est pas tant la technique du bouclier qui est ici intéressante, mais plutôt la manière dont est produit le flux d'énergie qui le constitue. C'est tout simplement – incroyable ! Si j'en crois ces diagrammes, la puissance produite par un boîtier d'approximativement 70 à 90 cm suffirait à alimenter plus d'un tiers d'Atlantis, qui est, je n'ai pas à vous le rappeler, d'une taille plus que respectable ».

« Vous pensez que cette énergie pourrait _remplacer_ les ZPM ? ».

McKay allait lui répondre mais son attention fut soudain attirée par l'activité qui régnait au centre de la grotte. Damasus et deux autres amadriens se tenaient autour de plusieurs pièces de mécaniques partiellement enterrées sous des débris rocheux.

« Ha, Docteur, approchez, approchez. Je vais vous présenter deux de mes collègues. Docteur Rodney McKay, voici Nohamus et Déodatus. »

McKay n'avait d'yeux que pour l'appareil que l'on pouvait deviner sous les débris. Il salua distraitement les deux hommes et s'agenouilla devant les ruines. Il entrepris de déblayer prudemment autour du boîtier qu'il pouvait apercevoir, coincé entre deux rochers. Une forte chaleur avait du provoquer la fonte du métal autour de l'appareil et il était maintenant complètement aggloméré à la roche environnante.

Pendant que McKay se livrait à l'examen des dégâts, Ford s'était trouvé, une fois de plus relégué au rang d'observateur. Il était intrigué par un des amadriens. Quel était son nom déjà ? Bon sang, comment faisaient-ils pour s'y reconnaître avec tous ces « us », ha oui, Nohamus. L'homme était grand, plus grand que lui d'au moins une bonne tête. Et il arborait une musculature à faire pâlir d'envie Schwarzenegger. Il n'avait pas franchement le profil type du scientifique. En tout cas pas de ceux que Ford côtoyait sur Atlantis, à l'exception peut-être de Peter Grodin. Mais ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise, c'était son regard. Froid et dur. Il avait déjà vu ce type de regard chez certains 'marines' ou chez des Covers Ops.

Nohamus se tenait derrière McKay, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, pendant que Damasus et Déodatus, en retrait, discutaient à voix basse.

Ford examina l'endroit où il se trouvait avec un peu plus d'attention.

La 'grotte' en elle-même devait faire une cinquantaine de m2. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de la salle qui avait du se trouver là autrefois. Apparemment, une violente explosion avait détruit une bonne partie de celle-ci. Les wraith certainement. Et le temps avait fait le reste. Un peu partout on devinait des câbles, des pièces de machinerie, dispersés comme les pièces d'un mécano géant. La grotte était humide et au cours des années, des infiltrations d'eau avaient créé des stalagmites autour des ruines métalliques. Le spectacle fit frissonner Ford. Voilà tout ce qui restait d'une civilisation avancée.

McKay s'affairait toujours autour de l'appareil, mais il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup progressé. Les autres amadriens allaient et venaient autour de lui, les uns déblayant les pièces d'anciennes technologies, les autres les répertoriant, quasi religieusement.

Ottilia était là elle aussi, elle lui adressa un sourire timide. Ford se sentait un peu gêné.

Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Il décida que le mieux pour lui était certainement de reprendre son poste à l'extérieur de la grotte. De tout manière, il ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité à McKay.

Il emprunta le long couloir toujours illuminé par les petites lampes à huile et se retrouva bientôt à l'air libre. Il allait reprendre son poste de vigile lorsque tout explosa derrière lui.

**o0o**

« Fascinant, incroyable, c'est tout bonnement – bon sang ! Si seulement j'arrivais à atteindre le panneau central, humpf. Ouille. » Il porta son doigt à sa bouche. Les parois de l'amas de métal étaient rouillées, mais encore coupantes. Avait-il pensé à faire son rappel anti-tétanos ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il contracte quelque chose. Il suça la petite blessure un moment. La découverte était au-delà de ce qu'il avait espéré en arrivant sur cette planète, enfin, s'il parvenait à déloger ce fichu boîtier de cette gangue semi rocheuse semi métallique. Il soupira. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il _le_ remarqua.

Le silence.

Il se retourna et regarda autour de lui. Tous les amadriens étaient silencieux et le regardaient fixement. « Heu, il y a un problème ? » Il se releva et épousseta son pantalon noirci par la rouille et les débris.

« Non, Docteur. Tout va très bien, au contraire. » Damasus s'approcha de lui en souriant. Un sourire qui ne fit rien pour rassurer McKay.

« Oui, bon, et bien dans ce cas, je vais peut-être, heu – où est passé le Lieutenant Ford ? ». Il se sentait nerveux brusquement, mis mal à l'aise par le comportement étrange de Damasus et de ses compatriotes. Damasus et les autres formaient maintenant un cercle autour de lui. Il recula et se retrouva bientôt acculé au mur de la grotte. Il mit ses mains devant lui comme pour stopper l'avancée des amadriens. Ils cessèrent en effet de bouger, mais ce n'était pas à cause de lui.

Nohamus venait de sortir quelque chose d'un coffre que McKay n'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Et ce qu'il en sortit lui glaça le sang.

**o0o**

McKay ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la seringue que brandissait Nohamus. Ce dernier semblait prendre un certain plaisir à voir McKay paniquer. Il repoussa lentement le piston de la seringue, éjectant quelques gouttelettes d'un liquide transparent.

McKay tenta de raisonner avec l'amadrien ; « Ecoutez, si nous avons – si _je_ vous ai offensés, ou, ou quoique ce soit, je, je m'excuse, je veux dire, c'est ridicule, vous n'avez certainement pas besoin d'en arriver là ! ». Sa voix était un peu plus aigue qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et son cœur battait la chamade.

Nohamus fit un signe de tête à deux amadriens. Paralysé par la peur, McKay n'opposa aucune résistance aux deux hommes qui le plaquèrent, face contre le mur, lui maintenant les mains derrière le dos. Il cria lorsque Nohamus injecta brutalement le liquide dans son cou. Il pouvait jurer avoir senti l'aiguille toucher l'os. Ils le relâchèrent aussitôt et il tomba par terre lourdement. Il essaya de lever la tête et d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais sa vision se troubla et il lui semblait que sa bouche était pleine de sable. Il essaya de déglutir mais n'y parvint pas. Respirer était difficile. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration, ses poumons se déchiraient comme du papier. Quoiqu'il y ait eu dans cette seringue, son effet n'était pas immédiat et loin d'être indolore.

Il sentit qu'il était soulevé de terre, puis transporter.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance fut une énorme explosion.

(8) Dial Home Device.

(9) Les phrases entre indiquent des communications radios

(10) Prénoms latins : Ottilia (Odile), Déodatus (Dieudonné), Nohamus (Noé).


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 – Détresse **

La déflagration les laissa tous abasourdis. Teyla fixait, bouche ouverte, les volutes de fumées qui s'élevaient au loin. Sheppard fut le premier à réagir, empoignant sa radio.

« Rodney ! Ford ! ». La radio resta silencieuse. Derrière lui, il entendit le Commandeur Ivo pousser un juron. Il échangea un regard avec Teyla et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux vers le lieu de l'explosion.

John n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, même sur Athos pour échapper aux wraith. C'était ces moments là qui le faisaient douter de sa place au sein d'une équipe combattante. La peur de perdre quelqu'un sous ses ordres. Quelqu'un dont il était responsable. Parfois un ami. Il courait à travers la forêt, ne sentant même pas les branches qui le cinglaient. La peur qui lui tenait le ventre était comme un puissant carburant. Elle lui donnait des ailes.

Ils arrivèrent, à bout de souffle sur les lieux du désastre. _Désastre_. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qui s'offrait à eux.

Des amadriens courraient dans tous les sens. La plupart, en état de choc, arpentaient le site archéologique, fixant ce qui avait été l'entrée de la grotte et cherchant sans doute à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Teyla se précipita au devant d'une femme couverte de sang. John quant à lui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'amas de pierres, de rocs et de débris qui s'était formé devant l'entrée du site. La force du souffle avait du être énorme.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçu. Du tissu bleu-gris et ce qui semblait être … une jambe. Il se précipita vers la forme étendue là.

Ce qu'il découvrit n'était pas très encourageant.

Le lieutenant Ford gisait inconscient, une partie de son torse coincé sous les débris. John s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il tendit une main tremblante vers le cou du jeune homme et fut soulagé de trouver un pouls. Faible mais régulier. Il laissa échapper un soupir et appela Teyla.

La jeune athosienne essayait de ranimer une amadrienne. En vain. A l'appel de Sheppard, elle stoppa ses efforts, ferma les yeux de la malheureuse et rejoignit le Major.

Elle ne put réprimer une exclamation à la vue du Lieutenant. « Est-ce qu'il est … », sa voix se cassa.

« Non, il est en vie. Mais nous devons le sortir de là le plus vite possible et le ramener sur Atlantis ».

« Et le docteur McKay ? » Teyla examina les alentours de la grotte. De nombreux corps se trouvaient étendus là, mais aucune trace de McKay.

« J'ignore s'il était … _la dedans_ lorsque l'explosion a eu lieu » John essayait de ne pas y penser. Il fallait qu'il concentre son énergie sur le « ici et maintenant », et ici et maintenant, c'était la vie de Ford qui était en jeu.

Teyla acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils se mirent tous les deux à déblayer les pierres qui se trouvaient autour du jeune homme. Ils eurent de la chance. La plupart d'entre elles étaient de petite taille, sans doute en raison de la force de l'explosion. John sortit la trousse médicale d'urgence qui se trouvait dans son paquetage et mit en application ses cours de secourisme. Il vérifia que le Lieutenant respirait normalement et tenta de déterminer s'il avait quelque chose de fracturé ou de cassé. Il n'osait pas trop le bouger au cas ou son dos aurait été touché, n'ayant aucun moyen d'immobiliser son cou.

« Major ! » Teyla, les yeux emplis d'angoisse, pointait le sol du doigt. John poussa un juron. Juste au niveau du dos de Ford, une tâche sombre recouvrait la terre et s'élargissait progressivement, transformant la terre sèche en boue. Du sang.

« Okay. Nous allons devoir le retourner sur le côté, en position de sécurité. A mon signal, vous saisissez son épaule droite et sa hanche droite, et vous le basculez doucement vers vous », la jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, « Allez, 1, 2 , 3 ! ».

Le dos du lieutenant était couvert de lacérations plus ou moins importantes. John se demanda un moment ce qui avait pu causer ce type de blessure. Il découvrit en regardant d'un peu plus près les débris qui se trouvaient éparpillés autour d'eux, que ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour des pierres étaient en fait un amas de fer et de roc. Il en ramassas un et faillit s'entailler la main. Certaines arêtes étaient aussi tranchantes qu'un couteau de chasse. Il examina ses mains : elles étaient couverte de coupures, il avait du se blesser lorsqu'il avait déblayé les débris et il ne l'avait même pas senti.

John ne savait pas très bien comment procéder. Il décida que le plus urgent était de vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. Muni de son couteau, il commença à découper la veste de Ford, prenant soin d'éviter les éclats qui se trouvaient enchevêtrés dans le tissu et la chair. Lorsqu'il eu fini, Teyla et lui enlevèrent les éclats les plus petits. Teyla désinfecta les plaies et les pansa pendant qu'il administrait une dose de morphine au Lieutenant. Il restait deux morceaux de l'étrange métal, trop profondément enfoncés pour pouvoir être ôtés sans risque. Bon sang ! Ils avaient besoin de Carson. Ford était toujours inconscient. Sa peau était froide au toucher et son teint avait pris une couleur grisâtre. Il avait perdu pas mal de sang et John craignait qu'il ne soit en état de choc.

« Teyla ».

La jeune femme qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le dos ensanglanté du lieutenant, leva les yeux vers lui.

« Nous … _Aiden_ a besoin d'une équipe médicale. Vous allez retourner sur Atlantis et me ramener le docteur Beckett, _Fissa_. Et ne perdez pas trop de temps en vaines explications avec Weir ! ».

Teyla ne releva même pas l'utilisation de l'expression terrienne familière, elle se leva et lui fit un signe de la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle décida de ne pas se charger et laissa son paquetage près du Major. Elle irait plus vite ainsi.

John la regarda s'éloigner et disparaître à travers les arbres. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour Ford. Il le couvrit avec les deux couvertures du pack d'urgence. Le pauvre Lieutenant ressemblait à un plat emballé dans du papier allu. !

« Comment va votre compagnon ? ».

La question fit sursauter le Major. Le commandeur Ivo se tenait devant lui. Son air froid et sûr avait disparu, ses vêtements étaient froissés et couverts de sang.

«Ca pourrait être pire. » Il ne tenait pas à en dire plus. « Et de votre côté ? » John désigna de la tête les hommes de Commandeur qui s'activaient pour organiser les secours. Une des tentes avait été redressée, tant bien que mal, et accueillait ce qui semblait être les blessés les plus graves.

« Cinq morts. Pour le moment. Mais nous n'avons pas encore commencé à … » Il s'arrêta et John suivit des yeux son regard. La grotte. McKay. Il frissonna. Le commandeur reprit, l'air soudain gêné. « Nous devons tout d'abord nous occuper de ceux qui ont survécu et soigner les blessés. Je voulais juste … juste, vous présenter … vous dire que j'étais désolé, que nous étions tous désolés pour vos compagnons ».

La transformation était étonnante. Comment avait-il pu comparer cet homme à Summers ? Ou bien était-ce lui qui ne savait plus juger un homme ? Le vieux proverbe lui revint à l'esprit : 'Ne jamais juger un livre à sa couverture'. « Merci Commandeur, mais aucun d'eux n'est mort pour le moment. » Le commandeur allait répliquer mais il se tut, il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, puis retourna auprès de ses hommes.

John se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à Teyla pour retourner à la porte des Etoiles, convaincre Weir et revenir ici avec Beckett. Il espérait que ce délai ne serait pas fatal à Ford – ou à McKay.

Il refusait de croire que Rodney était mort. Ne retrouvait-on pas des gens enfouis sous les décombres après un tremblement de terre, des jours après le séisme, vivants avec à peine quelques égratignures ? Non. Ils n'étaient pas venus d'aussi loin pour finir comme ça. McKay était vivant et Ford allait s'en sortir lui aussi.

**o0o**

Brrrr ! Rodney était gelé.

Il devait, _une fois de plus_, avoir oublié de fermer la fenêtre du balcon et Saliéri (11) avait, _une fois de plus_, du en profiter pour une petite escapade nocturne ! Ce chat était insupportable. Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à le faire couper, ça le calmerait peut-être un peu. Bien sûr il n'en ferait rien : comment un mâle pouvait-il faire _ça_ à un autre mâle, même s'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce ? Okay, pas de visite chez le véto, mais plus de poissons frais : dès demain régime boites, ça lui apprendrait !

Il frissonna à nouveau. _Froid, froid, froid_. Il se recroquevilla davantage et chercha sa couette à tâtons, mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent qu'un léger drap. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Il ouvrit les yeux et l'obscurité qui régnait autour de lui ne fit qu'accroître sa confusion.

Pas de couette, pas de fenêtre, Pas de … _Atlantis_ !

Il n'était plus sur terre. Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils se trouvaient tous sur Atlantis, la base des Anciens.

Okay, pas de chat fugueur alors. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il faisait si froid dans ses quartiers et … Non ! Pas ses quartiers, ils étaient partis en mission, non ? En mission sur … _sur_ … son esprit semblait paralysé par le froid et fonctionnait au ralenti. Ils étaient partis en mission sur PM6-41R ! Oui, c'était ça. Ils avaient pris contact avec le peuple qui habitait là : les Amadriens. Il avait découvert cet extraordinaire générateur dans une sorte de grotte et … Oh, Mon Dieu ! Il se souvenait maintenant, il y avait eu une seringue – il porta la main à son cou et réprima un petit grognement, la marque de piqûre était encore douloureuse. Il y avait autre chose. Il ferma les yeux dans un effort de concentration. Ford. Ford était sorti de la grotte et … une explosion ! Il se rappelait une explosion et puis plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il réveille _ici_.

La confusion céda à la panique. Il s'assit sur le lit et se tint là, tremblant, serrant le drap contre sa poitrine. Il examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il y faisait presque totalement noir. Presque. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait y avoir quelque part une source de lumière.

Il se leva. Il était pieds nus et le sol était glacial. Du ciment ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il avança prudemment, les mains devant lui pour repérer d'éventuels obstacles. Il finit par trouver l'origine de la luminosité. Un cadran horaire. Le type de ceux que l'on trouve sur les magnétoscopes. Il s'approcha. Les chiffres indiquaient «87.11 ». Okay, pas un cadran horaire. Au dessus se trouvait un petit oeuilleton rouge. Une caméra, peut-être. ? Il étendit le bras et allait vérifier de quoi il s'agissait, lorsque la pièce s'illumina brutalement. Il porta les mains à ses yeux et cligna des paupières un petit moment, le temps de laisser sa cornée s'habituer à la lumière. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il se tenait devant ce qui semblait bien être une caméra vidéo. Infrarouge sans doute. Il était surveillé. Cette pensée ne fit rien pour le rassurer.

Il fixa un instant la caméra puis examina la pièce. Ou plutôt la cellule. Un lit, un évier, ce qui semblait être un bidet et trois murs. Face à lui une immense grille. A travers les barreaux, il pouvait apercevoir un long couloir non éclairé. Il s'approcha de la grille et s'agenouilla un moment devant. La serrure n'était pas électrique. C'était une vulgaire serrure mécanique, mais il n'osait pas toucher les barreaux. Il se rappelait la « cage » où ils gardaient Steve – Bon sang, il fallait qu'il arrête de traîner avec Sheppard – où ils gardaient le _wraith_ sur Atlantis et son champ électrifié. C'était lui qui l'avait conçu, enfin, avec l'aide des Anciens. Une fascinante technologie vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui ne donnerait pas pour avoir sous la main une des merveilles d'Atlantis comme … un _désintégrateur_ par exemple !

Il poussa un soupir, un autre frisson le parcouru. Il était habillé avec un pantalon blanc coupé dans une toile épaisse rappelant du lin et une chemise à manches longues faite du même matériau. Il retourna près du lit, s'assit et s'enveloppa du drap. Il ramena ses genoux sous son cou et se cala au mur, ses bras autour des mollets. Il se sentait vulnérable sous la lumière blanche de la cellule. Vulnérable et désespérément seul.

Ses gens l'avaient tout bonnement kidnappé. Ils l'avaient drogué et enfermé ici, Dieu seul savait pourquoi, et ils l'avaient … déshabillé ! Les frissons augmentèrent et cette fois ce n'était pas le froid qui en était à l'origine.

**o0o**

Teyla arriva à la porte des Etoiles en sueur et essoufflée. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de récupérer et composa immédiatement les coordonnées pour Atlantis, envoyant son code dès l'ouverture du vortex. Elle n'eu pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre la voix ferme et assurée du docteur Weir.

/_Teyla ? Que se passet-il, vous êtes en avance ? Ne deviez vous pas …_ /

« Ecoutez Docteur, Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Vous devez nous envoyer une équipe médicale immédiatement. » Elle réfléchit un instant. « En fait, peut-être faudrait-il une seconde équipe. » Elle revoyait les blessés sur le site archéologique. Les amadriens auraient besoin de leur aide.

/ _DEUX équipes médicales ? Teyla, expliquez vous_ /

« Il y a eu un … éboulement sur le site où travaillaient le Lieutenant Ford et le Docteur McKay, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a provoqué, mais le Lieutenant Ford est blessé et de nombreux amadriens ont besoin de soins. Docteur, ces gens ne peuvent pas les aider. Ils n'ont pas la technologie nécessaire. »

/ _Je vous envoie immédiatement une équipe. Teyla, le Lieutenant est-il le seul à être blessé ?_/

« Le Major et moi-même n'avons rien. Nous n'étions pas sur le site lors de … l'accident. Ecoutez, j'attends l'équipe. S'il vous plait, Nous devons faire vite ! » Elle ne parla pas de McKay, ignorant s'il avait survécu. Il y eu quelques minutes de silence puis Weir repris.

/ _L'équipe arrive. Tenez moi au courant_./

Le vortex se referma et Teyla resta seule. Elle se sentait soudainement vidée et s'assit près du DHD pour attendre l'équipe médicale.

Elle avait toujours vécu avec l'idée que le pire pouvait arriver à ses proches, à ceux qu'elle aime. Mais ces gens étaient des étrangers pour elle, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si bouleversée par ce qui se passait ? Elle revoyait le visage du Lieutenant Ford, presque blanc, sans vie. Et l'expression de dévastation du Major à l'idée que le docteur McKay se trouvait encore dans la grotte au moment de l'explosion. Ils n'avaient participé qu'à quelques missions ensemble mais déjà ils fonctionnaient comme une équipe, chacun occupant une place et une fonction précises, complémentaires. Teyla avait toujours fait « cavalier seul » comme disait les terriens. Son rôle de leader l'y obligeait. Mais en intégrant l'équipe du Major elle avait découvert autre chose, quelque chose qui lui rappelait son enfance. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une … famille.

Et elle ne voulait perdre aucun de ces membres.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le kawoosh de la porte des étoiles. Elle se leva pour accueillir le docteur Beckett et son équipe.

**o0o**

Mais qu'est-ce que fichaient Beckett et Teyla ? Le Major se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

Les secours étaient arrivés de Sartorisvilla : deux carrioles et trois cavaliers. Ils avaient commencé à recouvrir les morts, les installant dans une des carrioles et un des cavaliers s'était entretenu un moment avec le Commandeur Ivo. Celui-ci ne quittait pas le Major des yeux et ce dernier commençait à se sentir très, très mal à l'aise.

Autour de lui, les amadriens allaient et venaient sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Personne ne lui proposa d'aide pour Ford. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que l'un des « médecins » amadriens s'occupe du jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que pour un peuple nouvellement « allié » leur comportement était plutôt inhospitalier.

John était perdu dans ses réflexions quand il s'aperçu qu'il était l'objet d'une intense observation. Deux yeux bruns le fixaient.

« Hé Lieutenant, vous avez fini votre petite sieste ? » Il adressa un sourire à Ford. Aiden ébaucha lui aussi un sourire qui se transforma presque immédiatement en grimace, il saisit la manche du Major et serra le poing, pendant que son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Une des crampes lui coupa la respiration et il avait des difficultés pour à reprendre son souffle.

John lui prit la main et essaya de le calmer. « Ca va aller, Ford, ça va aller. Concentrez vous sur ma voix : inspirer, relâchez, inspirez … » Les tremblements avaient repris et John se demandait vraiment ce que « nondedieudemerde » Beckett faisait, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Lieutenant … _riait_ !

« Lieutenant, pouvez vous me dire ce qu'il y a de drôle à s'étouffer ?». John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents.

« P' … fffeeem' … encte' ». Aiden avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais sa respiration semblait plus contrôlée.

« Femcet ? Heu désolé Lieutenant, mais si vous commencez à vous exprimer comme un de ces fichus scientifiques, nous n'allons pas nous en sortir. »

« Crs' Lamase … pr' …futrr' …mam' ».

Ah, d'accord.

« Sachez Lieutenant, que cette technique a fait ces preuves sur les plus durs à cuir. » John stoppa un moment avant d'ajouter, sur un ton qui se voulait faussement menaçant. « Et si jamais vous racontez à qui que ce soit que je suis un spécialiste des cours d'accouchement sans douleur je serais obligé de vous supprimer.» Il haussa un sourcil en signe de « message reçu ». Aiden lui adressa un petit signe de tête en retour.

« Mccc .. K' ?».

John hésita un moment, il pouvait lui mentir, lui dire que McKay allait bien, mais Ford n'était pas un gamin, c'était un militaire, un « marine ». Il lui devait la vérité. « Il n'était pas avec vous. Il a du rester … dans la grotte. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il y a des survivants. Mais vous connaissez McKay, il ne va certainement pas _nous_ laisser nous en sortir comme ça. Trop facile. Je l'entends déjà récriminer sur le temps que nous aurons mis pour le sortir de là. » Aiden ne répondit pas. Il avait a nouveau perdu connaissance. John vérifia son pouls. Lent, _trop_ lent. Il secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance.

Il repris son poste de vigile, la tête de Ford sur ses genoux, son P-90 à portée de mains. Il se surprit à ânonner une prière. Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis des années.

John sentait la présence de la grotte derrière son dos. Il pouvait sentir le poids de l'amas de pierres et de débris aussi certainement que s'il se trouvait enseveli dessous.

**o0o**

**------- **_La porte des étoiles allait se refermer dans quelques minutes et ils mourraient tous les quatre d'une manière horrible : asphyxiés. D'une certaine manière, Rodney enviait le sort de Markham et de Stackhouse. Ils étaient déjà morts. Où plutôt ils cesseraient bientôt d'exister. Paisiblement. _

_Rodney avait beau chercher une solution, il ne parvenait à rien ! Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, ravagé par la peur. Ford et Sheppard le regardaient maintenant, le visage du Major, déformé par la douleur, ne parvenait pas totalement à cacher sa déception._

_Sheppard avait raison. Il les avait laissés tomber. Il avait échoué. Il aurait du trouver quelque chose, les sortir de là. C'était pour ça qu'il se trouvait dans cette équipe. Pour son intelligence. Un QI de plus de 180 et qu'était-il capable de faire ? Rien. _

_Ses doigts n'étaient même plus en mesure de taper sur le petit ordinateur portable. Il fixait l'écran vide. Il était … inutile. Et par sa faute, ils allaient tous mourir. _

_Ses mains lâchèrent l'ordinateur qui s'écrasa avec un bruit mat à ses pieds_. **-------**

Rodney se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant.

Il se débattit un moment avec le drap dans lequel il s'était empêtré. Il fallait qu'il se calme ou il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Ils étaient _tous_ vivants, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il avait _trouvé_ la solution et ils étaient tous rentrés sur Atlantis sains et saufs. Il ferma les yeux un moment mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Un raclement ? Il se tourna vers la grille.

Damasus l'observait assis sur un tabouret, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rodney s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ils s'observèrent un long moment. Rodney rompit le silence le premier. « Pourquoi ? ». Il essayait d'avoir l'air sur de lui. De ne pas montrer qu'il était absolument mort de trouille. Il mit ses mains entre ses genoux pour cacher leurs tremblements. Si l'amadrien les voyait, il y aurait peu de chance pour qu'il pense qu'il était atteint de la maladie de Parkinson. Rodney se força à fixer l'homme droit dans les yeux.

Le sourire de Damasus s'élargit. « Ha, Docteur ! Je le savais. Pas de « mais où suis-je » dramatique avec vous. Non. Droit au fait. »

Rodney soupira, bruyamment, et désigna de la main sa cellule. « A quoi rime votre petite … mascarade. »

« Mascarade ? »

« Damasus, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. J'ai un mal de crâne de la taille du lac Erié (13). J'ai froid, j'ai faim, j'ai été drogué et enlevé par nos prétendus_ nouveaux_ _alliés_, alors je crois que … »

Damasus claqua soudain dans ses mains et Rodney ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Mais bien sûr ! Vous avez faim. Je vais vous faire porter de quoi vous restaurer immédiatement. J'ai pu remarquer que vous appréciiez particulièrement notre morumbiber (14) ». Il allait s'en aller, son tabouret à la main, laissant Rodney debout au centre de la cellule, quand il se ravisa « Oh, j'allais oublier. Il y a juste une petite chose dont nous devons parler avant. Une petite chose que vous pouvez faire pour vos ... _nouveaux alliés_.»

« Une petite chose ? » s'exclama Rodney, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. « Vraiment. Quelle surprise ? Laissez moi devinez. Vous voulez que je vous _aide_ avec … le générateur, hein ? »

Le sourire de Damasus disparu.

« Ha ha, je vois que j'ai deviné juste. » Rodney leva les mains au ciel et commença à arpenter la petite cellule de long en large. « Mais enfin pour qui me prenez vous ? Vous pensiez que quelques verres de _jus de fruits_ allaient suffire pour que je … coopère. Parce que je suppose que c'est comme ça que vous allez appeler ça, hum, de la _coopération_ ? Et bien, SURPRISE ! Je ne suis pas disposé à _coopérer_, ni aujourd'hui ni demain. Et vous feriez mieux de me relâcher tout de suite. »

Il fulminait, sa peur oubliée sous le coup de la colère. Il avait compris dès qu'il avait vu la caméra. Leur numéro de Pierre à Feu (15) était pathétique. Ces gens le prenaient visiblement pour un imbécile et c'était quelque chose qu'il détestait. « Le Major Sheppard ne va … »

« … Pas vous rechercher Docteur, je suis désolé.»

Rodney stoppa net ses divagations. « Qu… Quoi ? ».

Damasus se rassit sur tabouret, il croisa les jambes et examina longuement son prisonnier. Au bout de quelques minutes, son sourire revint. « Le Major Sheppard ne vous cherche pas Docteur. En fait, à l'heure qu'il est, il est vraisemblablement de retour à votre base.»

Rodney déglutit avec peine. Il avait la gorge sèche et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse à la question qu'il allait poser. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que le Major va juste rentrer sans moi ? »

« Oh, mais j'en suis certain, vous voyez, Rodney - vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom, n'est-ce pas, oui, bien sûr, entre collègue – donc, vous voyez, Rodney, je _sais_ que le Major va bientôt quitter Amadriades s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait, parce que personne ne recherche un _mort_.»

**o0o**

« Major ! ».

« Par ici Docteur ! » John n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir apparaître le visage de Beckett. Rouge et en sueur, le pauvre avait du courir une bonne partie du parcours à travers la forêt.

A peine arrivé sur le site, il se mit à donner des ordres à son équipe, sans même demander son avis à l'impressionnant Commandeur Ivo. Ce dernier ne fit rien pour stopper les membres de l'équipe médicale d'Atlantis. En quelques minutes, plusieurs amadriens étaient déjà pris en charge par Beckett et son équipe.

« Sandra ! Organisez le triage et aidez ces gens à monter une », le docteur fit un geste en direction de la tente, «_salle_ de traitement d'urgence. Okay, nous prenons le relais Major. » Carson s'installa auprès du Major et de Ford. John se leva et remis, avec un peu de reluctance, sa charge entre les mains d'une petite jeune femme rousse. Célia ou Clélia, il ne se rappelait pas de son prénom. C'était elle qui s'était occupée de lui après que cette bestiole suceuse de sang se soit accrochée à son cou. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Major, nous allons prendre soin de lui.» Elle lui adressa un sourire confiant. Il examina un instant Beckett travailler sur Ford. Un masque à oxygène avait été posé sur son visage et deux transfusions avaient été installées. Une des poches contenait un liquide transparent, quant à la seconde, il s'agissait manifestement d'une transfusion de sang. Le Lieutenant fut hissé sur une civière et transporté à l'intérieur de la tente.

John rejoignit Teyla qui se trouvait avec Stackhouse et deux autres marines.

« Okay, je pense que le docteur Beckett a les choses sous contrôle, maintenant nous pouvons nous atteler à déblayer l'entrée de la grotte. Stackhouse, de quoi disposez vous ?»

« Mlle Emmagan, nous a parlé d'un éboulement, nous avons amené un peu de C4, et surtout nous avons le caporal Eliakim. »

Eliakim, Eliakim. John fouilla un instant dans sa mémoire. Il avait du passer en revue tous les dossiers des militaires postés sur Atlantis après le décès du Colonel Summers. Eliakim faisait partie du contingent d'Afrique du Sud. C'était un expert en explosif. Il avait participé à de nombreuses opérations de sauvetage, notamment après le séisme de Kobé.

« Parfait. Voyons ce que nous pouvons faire ».

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la grotte. Deux gardes amadriens leur barrèrent le passage.

« Ecoutez, nous voulons vous aider, nous pouvons … nous avons les moyens de faciliter le déblaiement et peut-être … peut-être de retrouver des gens vivants la dessous, mais il faut aller vite ! Nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de temps. » John se voulait conciliant mais les dernières heures avaient largement entamé son potentiel « Aimable à toute heure » et il sentait la colère monter.

« Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous _laisser_ faire. »

Le Major éclata « Mais enfin quel est votre problème, hein ? Vous nous avez ignoré, mon équipe et moi depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur maudit site, et si Ford est encore en vie, ce n'est certainement pas grâce à l'aide que vous nous avez apportée ! Alors, je ne vais pas le répéter une seconde fois : écartez-vous. Un membre de mon équipe est coincé quelque part là-dedans et je compte bien tout faire pour le récupérer, avec … ou sans votre aide ». A ces mots, la tension monta d'un cran. Stackhouse et Markham armèrent leur P90 et les trois amadriens présents devant l'entrée de la grotte se raidirent, portant la main à leur arme de poing.

« Major. » Teyla essaya de se poser, comme d'habitude, en conciliatrice, mais cette fois Sheppard ne voulait rien entendre. Le soldat en lui réclamait une action immédiate. Il était exténué, physiquement et moralement, ses mains et ses vêtements encore couverts de sang. Le sang d'un de ses subordonnés.

Il refusait de considérer qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission : protéger ses coéquipiers. Pire, il avait oublié que Rodney n'était pas un militaire. En tant que civil, il était le plus vulnérable. Non pas qu'il soit incapable de se défendre. John avait insisté pour que tous les scientifiques et techniciens qui participaient à des missions prennent des leçons de tir et, contre toute attente, Rodney avait obtenu d'excellents résultats. Mais un civil reste un civil. Il aurait _du_ rester avec lui. S'il l'avait fait, Ford ne serait pas actuellement inconscient sous une tente de fortune et Rodney enfoui sous des tonnes de gravas !

La culpabilité qu'il ressentait attisait sa colère contre les amadriens. Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils rester les bras ballants sans rien faire ? Et s'ils se fichaient de ce qui était advenu à leur compatriotes, John lui, comptait bien tout faire pour récupérer McKay. Il ne repartirait pas sans lui. Et il ne ramènerait pas un corps. Non, Rodney était vivant, sans aucun doute blessé, seul, terrifié. Mais vivant.

Il fallait qu'il le soit.

**o0o**

« M…Mort ? C'est ridicule, c'est … c'est … » Rodney fixait Damasus. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose d'acerbe et de bien senti, mais son sens de la répartie et son assurance semblaient l'avoir déserté. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se rassit sur le lit. Il fallait qu'il recouvre ses esprits. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. Damasus le regardait, un air amusé sur le visage. Rodney aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer ce sourire satisfait.

« Ca ne marchera pas. Quoi que vous fassiez, ça ne marchera pas. Ils ne partiront pas sans moi, pas sans preuve tangible de ma prétendue mort, et je ne vois pas très bien ce que vous pourriez leur fournir à l'appui de cette hypothèse» Il essayait d'avoir l'air sur de lui. Rodney était un scientifique. Il savait que falsifier une mort était quasi impossible. Les forensics (16) parvenaient à près de 99 des cas – avec les bonnes données – à découvrir la vérité. Et sur Atlantis, ils avaient les meilleurs. Jamais un membre de son équipe ne se laisserait prendre à une mise en scène grossière du type vêtements couverts de sang.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Damasus.

« Mais Rodney, vous _êtes_ mort ! Il y a eu, comment dirais-je, un regrettable _accident_ sur le site où vous vous trouviez avec – comment _s'appelait_-il au fait ? Ah oui, Ford. Le souffle de l'explosion a complètement détruit la grotte. Les Leaders vont … »

Rodney n'écoutait plus l'amadrien. L'explosion. Il se rappelait maintenant avoir entendu une explosion. Et Ford, qu'avait dit Damasus à propos du Lieutenant ? Pourquoi avait-il utilisé l'imparfait ?

Une migraine terrible s'était installée entre ses tempes. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Son esprit ne parvenait pas complètement à émerger. Il ressentait encore les effets chimiques de la drogue qu'ils lui avaient administré. Et il avait soif, tellement soif. Sa gorge était plus sèche que le désert du Sahara.

Damasus, toujours assis sur son tabouret, continuait sa discussion, sur un ton léger, presque badin. « … Bien sûr, maintenant, les Leaders vont devoir prendre des mesures. Ils ne peuvent pas laisser des _meurtriers_ déambuler librement sur … »

La voix de Damasus perdit une fois de plus de sa clarté. Rodney voyait ses lèvres bouger et un faible ronron accompagnait chacun des mots qu'il prononçait. L'amadrien semblait capable de parler, parler, parler, sans jamais avoir à reprendre son souffle. Mais Rodney se fichait bien de ce qu'il avait à raconter. Il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre davantage. Il était mort. Ford était mort. Sheppard était retourné sur Atlantis.

Il était seul.

Soif. Il avait si soif, il fallait qu'il boive un peu d'eau. S'il buvait tout irait mieux. Il pourrait à nouveau penser, réfléchir, agir. Oui, il fallait qu'il boive. Il regarda autour de lui. Le petit évier ne se trouvait pas très loin. Il se leva péniblement, se tenant au lit pour ne pas tomber. La tête lui tournait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il parvint à se hisser devant l'évier et examina un moment ce qui semblait être l'arrivée d'eau. Le bourdonnement avait pris les proportions d'un réacteur d'avion. Il secoua la tête espérant chasser l'épouvantable vacarme. De petites lumières blanches se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Il tendit la main vers ce qui tenait lieu de robinet quand ses jambes refusèrent soudain de le soutenir. Il se sentit glisser vers le sol, sa tête évitant de justesse l'évier. Il vit Damasus se lever d'un bond, renversant son tabouret. L'homme cria quelque chose. Rodney n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait ou à qui il s'adressait. Certainement pas à lui, puisqu'il était mort.

Le bourdonnement cessa soudain et la lumière blanche de la cellule s'assombrit. Oui, il devait être mort après tout. Rodney s'abandonna au silence et à l'obscurité.

**TBC **

(11) J'ignore si c'est vrai, mais j'ai lu une fic' en anglais dans laquelle l'auteur donnait ce nom au chat de McKay. Je trouve ce choix assez approprié à sa personnalité : Rodney pourrait se sentir proche de Saliéri, qui – dit-on – passa la dernière partie de sa vie obsédé par le génie de Mozart.

(12) Les phrases **-----**italique **------** indiquent un rêve.

(13) Le lac Erié est l'un des cinq grands Lacs d'Amérique du Nord. Il est le plus petit des Grands Lacs, mais néanmoins le 13e lac naturel du monde. Il est bordé par les États américains de l'Ohio, de la Pennsylvanie, de New York au sud, du Michigan à l'ouest et de la province canadienne de l'Ontario au nord (Université Libre – Wikipedia).

(14) Encore un peu de latin transformé à la mode des anciens, disons « jus de mûre » ou bien « boisson à la mûre » (je tiens à signaler que mon latin date du lycée) .

(15) Pierre à feu (The flinstones) : dessin animé américain des années 60 mettant en scène des hommes de la préhistoire et une pseudo technologie reposant sur du bric à broc néandertalien et moderne.

(16) Forensics : police scientifique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : **_Wow, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Elle m'ont bien évidemment fait très plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à nourrir la Muse._

**ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient des scènes de harassement sexuel (pas très graphiques, mais c'est là quand même). Je ne souhaite pas changer le rating de toute l'histoire juste pour ce seul chapitre, donc vous êtes prévenus ! Si ce genre de chose vous retourne l'estomac, tournez votre chemin, sinon, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 – L'épreuve**

« Eliakim ! » Sheppard aboya le nom alors même que le soldat se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Sa colère avait fait place à une froide détermination. Ou ces gens aidaient à dégager l'entrée de cette foutue grotte avec eux ou ils sautaient avec la tonne de pierres qui en obstruaient l'entrée. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça.

« Oui, Monsieur ». Le caporal fixait son supérieur attendant ses instructions. Les gardes amadriens se trouvaient toujours devant l'entrée de la grotte.

« Examinez le site et faites-moi votre rapport dans 15 minutes. Et Caporal, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que l'un de _nos_ hommes se trouve là-dedans. » John n'avait pas quitté les gardes des yeux. Ces derniers avaient perdu de leur bravade. Il faut dire que l'équipement d'Eliakim était impressionnant, explosifs et matériel de sonde encombraient les bras des trois hommes qui composaient l'équipe du Caporal. Eliakim fit un signe de la main aux deux autres soldats et ils prirent le chemin de la grotte, escortés de Markham et de Stackhouse.

« Commandeur, si vos gardes n'ont pas quitté leur poste dans les cinq secondes, je vous promets un feu d'artifice comme vous n'en n'avez jamais vu. » John fixait toujours les cinq hommes devant la grotte. Il savait que le Commandeur Ivo se trouvait derrière lui. L'amadrien avait du faire un signe à ses subalternes, car après avoir hésité un moment, ces derniers laissèrent passer l'équipe d'Atlantis.

John se retourna. Il n'adressa pas un mot au Commandeur et se rendit directement sous la tente où s'organisaient les secours.

Beckett et la petite infirmière rousse s'affairaient auprès d'un amadrien. John se dirigea vers le fond de la tente, ignorant les gémissements des blessés.

Teyla se trouvait auprès de Ford. Ce dernier avait perdu cette alarmante teinte grisâtre. Allongé là, il paraissait plus jeune que ses 25 ans. John fit un signe de la tête à Teyla. « Alors, comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va s'en sortir, Major. » Beckett s'approcha du lit ou reposait Ford. « Aucune des blessures n'étaient fatales. Il a eu de la chance qu'aucun organe vital n'ait été atteint. Mais il a perdu pas mal de sang. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger, cependant je préfèrerais pouvoir le ramener sur Atlantis, ainsi d'ailleurs que certains des blessés les plus graves. »

John ne put réprimer un ricanement. Carson haussa les sourcils surpris pas sa réaction. «Carson, ces gens se fichent complètement de ce qui peut arriver à leurs compatriotes croyez moi. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

John allait lui donner son point de vue sur les amadriens quand des cris retentirent à l'extérieur. John leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon sang que se passe t-il maintenant ? » Carson et lui sortirent dehors.

Plusieurs cavaliers se trouvaient là. Iudicaela et deux autres leaders s'entretenaient avec le Commandeur Ivo. Devant les débris de la seconde tente, plusieurs hommes armés encadraient les hommes d'Atlantis. Ils étaient à genoux, les mains sur la tête. Stackhouse arborait un magnifique bleu juste au dessus de la tempe gauche et son œil était déjà à moitié fermé. Les autres semblaient en bon état, quoique manifestement furieux d'avoir été surpris si facilement par les amadriens.

John poussa un juron entre ses dents et saisit immédiatement son P-90. « Doc', retournez sous la tente. » Carson voulu objecter, mais le regard que lui jeta le Major l'en dissuada et il retourna avec les blessés, et sa propre équipe. Teyla avait rejoint Sheppard et arma, elle aussi, son P-90.

Le Commandeur et Iudicaela se tournèrent vers les deux atlantes. La leader prit la parole.

« Nous allons vous raccompagner, vous et les vôtres, à la porte des Etoiles. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Votre présence n'est plus la bienvenue.» Iudicaela fit un signe aux gardes qui surveillaient l'équipe du Major. Deux d'entre eux relevèrent les soldats atlantes, leur enjoignant d'avancer. Les trois autres firent mine d'entrer dans la tente. John et Teyla réagirent immédiatement. Deux P-90 stoppèrent nette l'avancée des soldats amadriens.

« Repartir ? » S'exclama John « Mais ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir, croyez moi ! S'il ne tenait qu'à moi votre _Honneur_, je ne serais déjà plus sur votre charmante petite planète. Seulement voilà, un de mes hommes se trouve encore sous les décombres,» il désigna la grotte avec son arme, « donc aucun départ n'est possible pour le moment. Ceci dit, ça irait plus vite si vous nous donniez un coup de main pour le récupérer, hum ? Des volontaires ?» Iudicaela et le Commandeur l'observait silencieusement. « Non ? Je m'en doutais. Donc, si vous relâchiez mes hommes nous pourrions enfin nous mettre au travail. » Il fit de nouveau un geste en direction de la petite grotte.

Iudicaela s'approcha de lui, et il leva immédiatement son arme. Elle continua d'avancer et se trouva bientôt juste au niveau du canon (17), sa poitrine contre l'arme. « Vous ne semblez pas comprendre Major. Vous devez partir. Votre compagnon est mort et si vous restez, vous mourrez aussi.»

**o0o**

Rodney ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc.

Il avait la tête lourde et bouger semblait hors de question pour le moment, alors il continua de fixer le plafond. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie et était trop fatigué pour penser. Seul ses paupières semblaient lui obéir.

De longs tuyaux courraient sur le plafond et sur les murs de la pièce où il se trouvait. Chacun d'eux étaient recouverts d'arabesques. Il se surprit à penser aux pieds et aux mains des jeunes femmes kabyles. A l'occasion des cérémonies importantes de leur vie, elles passaient plusieurs heures à dessiner au henné des dessins compliqués sur leurs paumes, leurs poignets et leurs chevilles. Ces dessins l'avaient toujours fasciné. Il avait une fois eu la chance d'assister à la préparation de ces femmes pour un mariage. Il avait 10 ans et il s'en souvenait encore. Il avait regardé apparaître peu à peu les dessins – des fleurs imaginaires et de complexes arabesques – puis ils avaient pris vie, bougeant en même temps que le corps sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Vous allez mieux ? ». La voix, féminine et douce, le sortit de ses pensées. Il mit toute son énergie à tourner la tête vers elle. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette lui souriait. Un écureuil. Elle ressemblait à un écureuil. Ses petites joues rebondies accentuaient la ressemblance. Il tenta de lui répondre, mais sa bouche était trop sèche.

« Attendez, je vais vous donner un peu d'eau ». La jeune fille prit le broc qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, près du lit, et versa un peu d'eau dans un gobelet qu'elle lui tendit. Rodney se releva avec peine, prenant appui sur son coude, et essaya de saisir le gobelet, mais la force lui manqua, son coude se déroba et il failli tout renverser. Il poussa un petit soupir de désappointement. La jeune fille lui sourit, souleva sa tête, et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres. Il but tout le verre d'une traite. Il avait encore soif.

«'core, s'il v' plait ?»

Sa voix résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles, il ne la reconnaissait pas. On aurait dit un croassement. La jeune fille lui resservit un verre. Il le but goulûment. Il aurait pu boire le broc entier, en fait, il avait tellement soif qu'il était persuadé pouvoir en boire plusieurs d'affilée, avant d'étancher sa soif.

«Shhh. Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Vous ne voudriez pas vous rendre malade, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle reposa le gobelet sur la table de chevet. « Voulez vous que je vous installe un peu mieux ? » Rodney lui fit signe que oui de la tête. Il ne faisait pas confiance en sa voix, rauque et tremblotante. Elle l'aida à se mettre en position assise et le cala contre plusieurs oreillers après avoir relevé le dossier du lit. Elle vérifia ensuite les perfusions.

Rodney ne les avaient même pas remarquées. Un cathéter se trouvait inséré dans son poignet gauche. Son regard remonta le long de la perfusion et il découvrit, pratiquement cachés derrière le lit, sur le mur, deux poches rondes, remplies d'un liquide transparent. Des fils dépassaient de sa chemise et étaient reliés à ce qui semblait être un moniteur cardiaque. Le bip bip de la machine résonnait étrangement dans la pièce pratiquement vide. Une chambre d'isolation. Il devait se trouver dans une sorte de chambre d'isolation identique à celle qui se trouvait sur Terre dans le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain. Cette pièce ne ressemblait pas à une chambre d'hôpital ou à une infirmerie.

La jeune fille tenta de le rassurer. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il s'agit d'un soluté glucosé, d'un peu de sodium et de potassium (18). Un petit cocktail qui va vous remettre sur pied en un rien de temps. Vous avez eu un petit malaise hypoglycémique (19). Entre le stress et une légère déshydratation, je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Nous aurions du être plus vigilent. » Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, et le laissa.

C'était un peu surprenant. Cette … _gamine_ agissait comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances, alors qu'il ignorait son nom et qui elle était. Un médecin ? Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Son comportement lui rappelait celui de Carson. Doux, calme, rassurant. Il aurait voulu lui demander qui elle était et où il se trouvait, mais elle avait déjà disparu, le laissant seul. Il examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Elle était quasiment vide : le lit et les appareils qui l'entouraient, une petite table de chevet et deux chaises constituaient le seul mobilier. Les longs tuyaux ornementés courraient le long des parois. Les murs étaient blancs mais certaines portions semblaient être en verre poli. Les parois en verre étaient lumineuses comme sur Atlantis, à cette différence près qu'il n'y avait ici aucune couleur. Tout était blanc, à l'exception des lignes noires et bleues foncées dessinées sur les tuyaux. Certaines ornaient aussi les parois en verre, ainsi que les portes.

Des portes de Hobbits.

Rodney ne put s'empêcher de penser aux petits personnages inventés par JRR Tolkien. Il avait lu le Seigneur des anneaux quand il était gamin. Sa sœur raffolait de ce bouquin et il avait voulu savoir ce qu'il avait de si passionnant. Un après-midi, il avait lu les trois tomes d'une traite et avait trouvé l'histoire stupide. Des elfes, des magiciens, des dragons et des trolls : RI-DI-CU-LE. Comment pouvait-on rester des heures à lire et à relire un bouquin pareil (20) ? Et voilà qu'à des millions d'années lumière de chez lui, il se trouvait dans une pièce dont les portes rondes et larges lui rappelaient celles de Cul-de-Sac. Il émit un petit rire à cette dernière pensée.

« Ha, je vois que vous allez mieux Rodney. Nous allons pouvoir terminer tranquillement notre petite conversation.»

Rodney tourna lentement la tête vers _la_ voix. Une voix qu'il avait appris à détester.

Damasus l'observait, ses lunettes sur la tête, l'air nonchalant, et son insupportable petite sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha du lit et examina Rodney de la tête aux pieds.

« Bien, vous avez l'air en pleine forme. Ottilia est un excellent médecin, même si la xénobiologie (21) est plus sa spécialité. Elle s'occupera de vous pendant votre séjour parmi nous. »

Le jeune homme s'installa près de Rodney, sur le lit, délaissant la chaise qui se trouvait contre le mur. « Vous allez nous aider à travailler sur _votre_ technologie. Nous avons toute une salle pleine de ces petites merveilles prêtes à être analysées et utilisées. Votre venue est, comment dirais-je, _inespérée_. Nous pensions que les atlantes avaient tous disparu. » Il posa sa main sur la joue de Rodney et la caressa doucement, traçant les contours du visage. La main descendit ensuite le long de son cou pour s'arrêter juste au niveau de la clavicule. «Et vous voilà. Un scientifique atlante, en _chair_ et en os. »

Rodney resta un moment immobile, la bouche ouverte, la respiration bloquée, paralysé par ce qui se passait, son cerveau incapable d'analyser les faits. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, il se redressa sur le lit, tel un diablotin sortant de sa boite, et d'un geste du bras écarta violemment la main « baladeuse ». La réaction de Rodney amusa beaucoup Damasus qui éclata de rire et retira sa main, mais resta assis près du scientifique. _Trop_ près au goût de ce dernier. C'était bien sa chance : non seulement il était kidnappé, mais en plus il avait affaire à une espèce de pervers !

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne _manière_ de me convaincre de vous apporter mon aide.» Il parla à voix basse mais contrôlée. Sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'il était sûr qu'il allait y perdre quelques dents.

Damasus ne semblait pas très impressionné.

Il ne devait surtout pas lui montrer qu'il avait peur. Rodney ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux techniques du type « que faire lorsque l'on est capturé par l'ennemi », mais il savait que la première des règles était de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, ce qui pour le moment n'était pas très convaincant. Il s'était déjà évan-, il avait déjà _perdu connaissance_ comme une héroïne de roman à l'eau de rose ! Sheppard aurait vite fait de se débarrasser de lui s'il l'apprenait. Il se retrouverait enfermé dans un labo à supporter les jérémiades de Kavanaugh et les tirades incompréhensibles de cet ingénieur hongrois ou tchèque - il ne se souvenait jamais très bien de quel pays il était originaire et encore moins de son nom. Seulement, la vérité c'était qu'il était terrifié. Dans quelques instants le moniteur cardiaque allait certainement exploser tant son cœur battait la chamade et c'en serait fini de sa belle tentative de démonstration de sang froid !

« Damasus ! J'ignorais que vous étiez ici. » L'écureuil – Ottilia – venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Damasus se leva pour l'accueillir. Rodney laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Sauvé par le gong !

Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien, ignorant totalement l'autre occupant de la pièce. Rodney n'en revenait pas. Ou ces deux là le _collaient_ - au sens littéral du terme - ou bien ils l'ignoraient totalement !

« Ottilia, vous avez fait des merveilles comme d'habitude, dans combien de temps pensez vous que le docteur McKay puisse réintégrer ses quartiers ? Il a, nous avons, beaucoup à faire.»

« Oh, bien sur. Et bien, il se porte beaucoup mieux. Rien ne s'oppose donc à ce qu'il quitte notre petite infirmerie improvisée dès demain. »

« _IL_ se trouve juste sous votre nez et apprécierait beaucoup que vous lui parliez directement, merci. Après tout c'est de _ma_ santé qu'il s'agit, non ?» Rodney se sentait beaucoup mieux. La certitude que ces gens avaient _besoin_ de lui, lui avait rendu un peu de courage. Mais c'était surtout ce que Damasus avait dit à propos des « petites merveilles » de technologie ancienne qui lui rendait espoir : s'il pouvait les approcher – ce qui semblait de toute manière, être la raison de sa présence ici – il trouverait peut-être un moyen de se défendre, ou de rejoindre la porte des étoiles, ou encore de contacter son équipe, ou … _quoique_ que ce soit pourvu qu'il puisse filer d'ici et retourner sur Atlantis.

Damasus arborait à nouveau ce petit sourire que Rodney commençait à trouver tout bonnement écoeurant. « Oui, il est clair que vous allez beaucoup mieux. Nohamus viendra vous chercher demain matin. Mais en attendant, » Damasus se rapprocha du lit et caressa le bras nu qui se trouvait au-dessus des couvertures. Rodney réagit aussitôt comme sous l'effet d'une brûlure. Il poussa un petit cri et retira immédiatement son bras. Son geste brusque fit dangereusement bouger les perfusions. Il jeta un regard noir à Damasus et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, le bip bip rapide du moniteur cardiaque démentant son air calme. «En attendant, » reprit Damasus, « vous devriez vous _reposer_. Ottilia et moi, allons vous laisser. »

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésitez pas. Je ne serais pas très loin. Mon laboratoire de recherche est tout proche de cette salle. Il vous suffit d'actionner cette petite manette. » Ottilia lui désigna un petit levier près du lit. Elle souriait à pleines dents elle aussi.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air de piranhas.

Rodney acquiesça de la tête, sans quitter Damasus du regard. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement dès que ses deux _hôtes_ furent sortis de la pièce.

Génial ! Non vraiment, que demander de plus : kidnappé, drogué, passé pour mort – il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette dernière pensée – et harcelé … sexuellement. Du moins, ça y ressemblait. Il n'avait jamais eu à subir _ça_. Ca semblait tellement … surréaliste ! Il n'avait rien d'attractif, enfin, il n'était pas _beau_, genre top model, et puis il était un homme, ce genre de chose n'était pas censée arriver à un homme, non ? Damasus faisait juste ça pour lui faire peur. Et ça marchait. Le souvenir de la main s'insinuant sous sa chemise le rendit vaguement nauséeux.

Il essaya de s'installer le plus confortablement possible dans le petit lit, étendant ses jambes et se calant contre les oreillers. Le cathéter dans le creux de son poignet le grattait un peu, mais il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de rappeler Ottilia. Elle ne lui avait rien fait, mais elle le mettait vaguement mal à l'aise.

Comme disait le dicton : « à chaque jour suffit sa peine ». Pour le moment, tout allait – à peu près – bien : il était au chaud, il ne souffrait ni de faim ni de soif. Et surtout, il était seul.

C'est sur dernière pensée, curieusement rassurante, qu'il finit par s'endormir.

**o0o**

John avait peur. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était entouré d'hommes armés. Il avait peur de Iudicaela.

Elle se tenait droite et fière contre son arme. Son action lui rappelait celle de ce jeune étudiant chinois sur la place Tien An Nem, devant un char d'assaut. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il tirerait ou pas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, aucun signe de peur sur le visage. Okay, elle _savait_ qu'il ne tirerait pas. Il baissa son arme. Les soldats en profitèrent pour entrer dans la tente. Le Commandeur Ivo le désarma. John entendit Carson tempêter contre cette « incursion militaire inadmissible ». Il se tourna vers Teyla et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son équipe, encadrée d'une bonne douzaine de soldats.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Major. » Iudicaela était toujours près de lui. En fait, elle avait à peine bougé.

« Bah voyons ! Dans quelques minutes, vous allez me dire de vous faire _confiance_.»

La Leader soupira. « Major. Vous ne semblez pas comprendre que nous faisons cela pour vous _sauver_ la vie. »

« Nous sauver la vie, vraiment ! ALLER DONC DIRE CA A MCKAY ! » Il savait qu'il avait littéralement hurlé ce dernier commentaire. Il sentait la colère monter à nouveau.

Iudicaela soupira. «Major, seule la _certitude_ de la mort du Docteur McKay peut encore vous sauver, vous et les vôtres. »

« QUOI ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! »

«Major, que connaissez vous de notre civilisation ? » Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde et continua. « Rien. Vous ne savez rien de nous, et pourtant vous nous jugez sur ce que vous voyez. Nous avons survécu aux wraith, Major. Plusieurs fois. Nous sommes des survivants. Mais survivre exige des sacrifices. » Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre. «Les leaders ne sont pas tous d'accord sur la conduite à tenir avec les peuples étrangers. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de les empêcher de venir sur Amadriades, mais ils ne sont bien souvent que _tolérés_. La confiance se gagne Major, je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer cela. Et je crains que dans votre cas, vous ayez perdu toute chance de devenir un jour nos alliés. »

« Ah oui, et comment avons-nous réussi cet exploit ! Parce que franchement, je ne vois pas ce que nous avons pu faire pour … »

« La superstition, Major. Tout simplement. »

« La superstition ? Désolé, mais je ne vous suis pas. »

« Il nous a fallu des mois, Damasus et moi, pour convaincre l'ensemble des leaders d'entreprendre des recherches dans cette grotte. Cette découverte n'a pas été perçue de la même manière par tout le monde. Certains, comme Damasus, y ont vu un moyen de retrouver ce que nous avions perdu, de retrouver un peu de notre passé glorieux, mais d'autres sont persuadés que si nous déterrons le passé, nous allons attirer le malheur sur ce qui reste de notre peuple. Certains d'entre nous pensent que les wraith sont une punition divine. Une plaie envoyée par les Dieux pour punir ceux qui, comme les anciens, ont voulu s'élever au même niveau qu'eux, ont cru pouvoir renverser l'ordre naturel des choses. » Iudicaela se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte tournant le dos à Sheppard.

« Vous êtes arrivés quelques jours après le début des excavations. Vous nous annoncez que les wraith vont revenir et quelques heures à peine après votre arrivée une _explosion_ détruit le site et tue onze personnes. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que nos détracteurs y voient un signe du destin. La mort du docteur McKay les arrange. Elle nous arrange tous en fait. Sa _disparition_ venge en quelque sorte la mort des amadriens présents sur le site lors de l'accident, mais elle me permet aussi de _vous_ sauver. Acceptez cette décision Major, comme je l'accepte moi-même. Le sacrifice d'un seul, pour le bien de tous.»

John avait la tête qui tournait. Tout allait trop vite.

Ils étaient sur cette fichue planète depuis moins de 12 heures et un de ses subordonnés était grièvement blessé et un l'autre porté disparu. Il était fatigué. Mais le pire c'est qu'il commençait à comprendre les amadriens. Il eu un petit ricanement qui surprit Iudicaela. Oui, il comprenait. Il avait commis une erreur. Il n'était pas aux Etats-Unis, non pas que son pays soit un exemple parfait de civilisation, mais la superstition religieuse n'y guidait plus les foules. Son arrogance, son manque de discernement avaient faillé coûté la vie à Ford. Il frissonna en pensant à Rodney.

Il s'écarta de Iudicaela et se dirigea vers la petite grotte. Immédiatement deux gardes s'interposèrent entre lui et l'entrée du site.

« Non, laissez le passer. » Iudicaela rappela les trois gardes. John resta debout devant l'éboulis qui obstruait l'entrée. Derrière lui, l'équipe de Beckett et Teyla, ainsi que les militaires envoyés par Weir attendaient.

Il mit un genou à terre et prit une poignée de terre et de gravas dans sa main. Il serra ensuite le poing et se releva.

Il allait prendre la décision la plus difficile de sa carrière militaire.

Tournant le dos aux amadriens et aux terriens. Il aboya « Sergent Eliakim ! »

« Oui, monsieur. » Le sergent toujours encadré par les gardes du Commandeur Ivo se mit immédiatement au garde à vous. Le ton de la voix du Major imposait le respect.

« Nous rentrons. Prenez la tête avec Stackhouse. » Il relâcha la terre qu'il tenait dans les mains, l'éparpillant au sol, son geste rappelant étrangement aux terriens qui l'observaient, celui de quelqu'un mettant en terre un proche.

« Major ! Nous ne pouvons pas … comment pouvez-vous … bon sang ! Et Rodney ! » Le docteur Beckett n'en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait.

« Docteur ». la voix était dure, sans inflexion. « Vous avez un patient à prendre en charge. Organisez son transport au mieux. » Les yeux du major lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers Carson étaient froids et calmes. Les yeux d'un soldat.

Avant que la colère du docteur contre le Major n'explose, Teyla l'entraîna sous la tente.

Carson était furieux et déçu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le Major abandonnerait aussi facilement. « Teyla, nous devons faire quelque chose ! C'est, c'est tout simplement inadmissible, nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça les bras ballants alors que … »

Elle lui coupa la parole. « Docteur, je sais que vous avez du mal à comprendre la décision du Major mais, » elle stoppa un instant comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, « j'ai moi-même eu plus d'une fois à prendre ce type de décision. »

« Ce type de décision ! Vous voulez dire laissez tomber un des vôtres ! Je ne vous crois pas une minute. »

« Non, pas la décision de laisser tomber _un_ des miens, mais celle de sauver _les_ miens. Parfois docteur, il n'y a pas d'autres choix possibles. » Elle le fixa un moment, espérant qu'il comprenne le dilemme que devait vivre le Major. Elle n'avait quant à elle aucun mal à imaginer la souffrance qu'il devait endurer.

**TBC**

(17) Ouais, bon je ne sais pas si un P-90 ça a techniquement un « canon ».

(18) Je rappelle que je suis juriste et pas médecin. Je mets tous ça un peu au pif.

(19) Le glucose est la principale substance énergétique susceptible de faire défaut au cerveau. Une carence en glucose (hypoglycémie) entraîne des perturbations et un fonctionnement anormal de cet organe. L'hypoglycémie est du à un effort physique trop important ou à la réduction des apports alimentaires. Le stress n'est pas répertorié comme un facteur d'hypoglycémie, mais associé au manque de sommeil et d'apport nutritif, je suppose qu'il peut être considéré comme tel (sachant que je ne suis pas médecin, ceci n'est bien sur qu'une simple supposition). Parmi les principaux symptômes on note de l'anxiété, des céphalées (maux de tête), une difficulté de concentration, des troubles du comportement (irritabilité par exemple). Ceci peut expliquer le comportement irrationnel de Rodney qui – le pauvre – se croit mort ! (Pour en savoir plus : www(point)vulgaris(tiret)medical(point)com)).

(20) Contrairement à McKay, je suis une grande fan de Tolkien !

(21) Xénobiologie : petite invention bien sur. Disons que la belle Ottilia étudie principalement la physiologie et la biologie extraterrestres.


	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient une scène de harcèlement sexuel (vraiment pas très méchante, mais c'est là quand même). Je ne souhaite pas changer le rating de toute l'histoire juste pour ce seul chapitre, donc vous êtes prévenus ! Si ce genre de chose vous retourne l'estomac, tournez votre chemin, sinon, bonne lecture !**

**Note 1 : **Merci à toutes pour les reviews, elles me font écrire plus vite !

**Note** **2** : Bon encore un peu de patience, ça devient bon. A mon avis encore un ou deux chapitres !

**Chapitre 8 – Seuls**

Contre toute attente, Rodney avait dormi comme un bébé.

Aucun cauchemar n'était venu perturber son sommeil. En fait, il avait dormi d'une traite, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Il dormait généralement par « petite touches » : deux ou trois heures par ci par là. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait eu une nuit de sommeil de huit heures d'affilées ! Il se demanda un instant s'il avait été drogué – encore une fois ! – mais ne voyait pas trop bien comment cela aurait été possible.

Après le départ d'Ottilia et de Damasus, il avait été laissé seul. Si quelqu'un était venu pour lui administrer un sédatif, ce devait être pendant qu'il dormait déjà. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas un problème. La pensé le fit frémir.

Il s'était réveillé comme il s'était endormi : seul. C'était il y plusieurs heures, enfin, ce qui lui semblait être plusieurs heures. Il n'avait aucun moyen de déterminer combien de temps s'était écoulé. Et maintenant il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes !

Le problème c'était que petit 1/ il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où les toilettes pouvaient se trouver et petit 2/ il aurait fallu qu'il se défasse des perfusions et franchement l'idée ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Rien que le fait de regarder le cathéter le rendait vaguement nauséeux. Il détestait les piqûres et tout ce qui rapportait.

Du coup, il attendait assis sur le lit. Celui-ci était plus haut que ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie d'Atlantis et ses pieds ne touchaient pas par terre. Il se mit à balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière, tant pour s'occuper que pour contrôler sa vessie !

**o0o**

Dans la salle de contrôle attenante, Damasus observait Rodney avec beaucoup d'attention.

Il sourit lorsqu'il le vit balancer ses jambes. Son attitude lui donnait un air plus jeune, plus vulnérable.

Damasus savait qu'il ne serait pas facile de briser la résistance du scientifique. Sa première tentative s'était soldée par un échec. Pire, elle aurait pu être fatale à l'atlante ! Il lui faudrait trouver quelque chose de plus subtile que les privations physiques pour arriver à ses fins. Elles étaient trop aléatoires.

Il avait en tête la méthode parfaite.

L'amadrien zooma sur le visage de McKay. Celui-ci arborait une moue boudeuse et ses yeux bleus laissaient clairement paraître son impatience. Damasus promena ses doigts sur l'image, dessinant les contours du visage.

Oui. Bientôt, il posséderait tous les secrets contenus dans cette tête.

Et peut-être même un peu plus.

**o0o**

Rodney commençait vraiment à trouver le temps long. Sa vessie lui envoyait des messages alarmants. Il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'activer dans la pièce attenante à celle où il se trouvait. Il ne balançait plus ses jambes, il les serrait étroitement. Après quelques minutes d'attente, ses espoirs s'envolèrent et il finit par se résoudre – sous la menace de l'explosion imminente de sa vessie – à ôter lui-même le cathéter et à partir à la recherche des toilettes. Il était en train de retirer, le plus délicatement possible, l'aiguille quand Ottilia entra dans la pièce. Il stoppa net ses efforts et tendit son bras en signe d'impuissance.

« Je … Je suis désolé, mais ... heu … Il faut que je … que j'aille ... Pourriez-vous … heu.» Il sentait que ses joues le brûlaient. Il devait être rouge comme une écrevisse ! Bravo ! Une fois de plus, il se conduisait comme une héroïne de roman rose. Il se détestait pour être aussi faible.

« Oh, Docteur McKay ! Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé ? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. La petite manette ! Rodney l'avait oubliée.

Ottilia le débarrassa avec efficacité du cathéter, désinfecta la petite plaie laissée par l'aiguille et posa ce qui semblait être l'équivalent amadrien d'un sparadrap. Elle débrancha les perfusions et en profita pour prendre sa tension. Elle semblait satisfaite de ce qu'elle lisait.

« Voilà. Venez, je vais vous montrer notre salle de bain. »

Elle lui fit traverser une pièce qui abritait manifestement un laboratoire de recherche. Des écrans ressemblant à ceux d'Atlantis se trouvaient sur les murs et des dizaines d'ordinateurs étaient installés dans toute la pièce. Quatre personnes se trouvaient là, vêtues d'un uniforme semblable à celui qu'Ottilia et Damasus portaient : une longue blouse gris-bleu, des bottes noires montantes, un pantalon noir. Rodney quant à lui portait toujours la chemise et le pantalon en toile blanche. Et il était pieds nus.

Il n'aimait pas se balader pieds nus. Il aimait le confort et la chaleur d'une bonne paire de chaussettes en laine. Etre pieds nus accentuait son sentiment de vulnérabilité. Déjà qu'il se sentait presque nu. Et puis, il n'avait même pas de sous-vêtement, ce qui était vraiment antihygiénique.

Il suivit Ottilia sans broncher - sa vessie ne lui permettait pas de se concentrer sur une remarque bien sentie concernant sa tenue vestimentaire !

Ils arrivèrent à une petite salle de douches. Visiblement une salle commune qui devait être utilisée par les scientifiques qui travaillaient là. Il y avait ce qui semblait être des casiers le long du mur et plusieurs boxes avec une douche. Il entra derrière Ottilia. Celle-ci sortit une large serviette de l'un des casiers ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. Même couleur, même forme. Et toujours pas de sous vêtements. Rodney fit une petite grimace. En revanche, il avait droit à des sandales cette fois. Génial !

« Vous trouverez de quoi vous raser et vous laver dans le premier boxe. Je viendrais vous rechercher d'ici une quarantaine de minutes. » Rodney hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ottilia sortit de la pièce le laissant seul. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers les toilettes. Il était plus que temps !

Lorsqu'il en ressorti, il entra dans le box que lui avait désigné Ottilia. Il y trouva une trousse de toilette et l'ouvrit fiévreusement. Elle avait mentionné un rasoir, non ? Il pourrait peut-être le cacher sur lui et s'en servir pour ... pour. Pourquoi ? Tuer un de ses geôliers ? Il n'était même pas gardé ! Il n'y avait eu personne auprès de lui cette nuit, personne lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, personne avec Ottilia.

Il eu soudain un peu honte : n'aurait-il pas du en profiter pour tenter de s'échapper au lieu de rester planté là et de suivre Ottilia comme un toutou bien dressé. Okay, il avait eu une envie pressante, mais quand même. Il s'agenouilla dans le box. Il se sentait pathétique. N'importe qui aurait tenté quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Seulement franchement, quelle chance avait-il, hein ? Si ces gens ne le surveillaient pas c'était certainement parce qu'il était impossible de s'échapper de cet endroit. Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas ou cet « endroit » se trouvait exactement. C'aurait été de la folie. Et Rodney McKay n'était pas fou.

Non, il était juste lâche.

Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de raisonner avec lui-même. Cela ne menait de toute manière à rien. Il fouilla la trousse et trouva un rasoir. Electrique. Il posa les accessoires sur le banc qui se trouvait devant le box et se déshabilla. Il prit le savon et ce qui semblait être du shampoing et se glissa sous la douche. La sensation était extraordinaire ! Il en profita pour _s'examiner_. Ces gens avaient eu un peu trop d'opportunités, pour … pour. Il réprima un petit frisson. Les gestes de Damasus lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. Il s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures mais il était _indemne_. A l'exception de la superbe marque de piqûre à la base de son cou. Elle devait bien faire une bonne dizaine de centimètres de diamètre ! Il effleura doucement la peau violacée. Ouch ! Okay, c'était encore douloureux.

Il se rhabilla avec les vêtements de rechange que l'amadrienne lui avait sorti. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à Moby Dick (22). Le blanc n'était pas tout à fait sa couleur. Il s'assit sur un des bancs qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, devant les douches et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

Il soupira. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il lui fallait un plan. Seulement voilà, s'il s'était agi de démonter et de remonter le DHD (8) cela n'aurait posé aucun problème, ou encore de trouver un moyen de faire fonctionner un appareil ancien : les doigts dans le nez ! Mais là, il s'agissait d'autre chose. De stratégie militaire. Et cela supposait une bonne connaissance de l'être humain. Savoir apprécier ses forces, détecter ses faiblesses. Et ça, le Docteur Rodney McKay en était tout à fait incapable. Il détestait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas réponse à tout mais l'approche « stratégique et humaine » c'était plutôt le rôle du Major, non ? Ou encore de Teyla. Oui, l'athosienne était toujours celle qui les présentait comme des « explorateurs pacifiques ». Elles aimaient les _autres_, allait au devant d'eux sans difficulté.

Rodney lui, n'aimait pas les _gens_. Enfin, pas d'une manière générale. Leur médiocrité le navrait et l'exaspérait ! Sur Atlantis c'était un peu différent. Beaucoup de scientifiques, peu d'idiots. A part peut-être Kanavaugh. Ce type était non seulement d'une intelligence très moyenne – contrairement à ce qu'il claironnait ! – mais était en plus antipathique. Il l'avait surpris en train d'agresser verbalement une des jeunes techniciennes et était intervenu juste à temps pour lui éviter de recevoir une gifle. Il n'avait rien dit à Elisabeth mais avait fait comprendre à Kavanaugh qu'il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau s'il voulait continuer à faire partie de son équipe.

Des bruits de pas le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il leva la tête vers la porte. Le sas s'ouvrit et il fut surprit de voir entrer trois hommes. Il se leva et recula instinctivement, ce qui lui valu de se prendre les pieds dans le banc. Il se rattrapa de justesse, mais son mouvement de panique n'avait pas échappé aux trois hommes. Il reconnu celui qui était entré le premier. Nostradamus ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était celui qui lui avait administré le sédatif dans la grotte. Et qui y avait pris un certain plaisir d'ailleurs si sa mémoire était exacte.

Il fixait les trois hommes avec ce qu'il espérait être un regard froid et sûr – on pouvait toujours rêver, non ?

« Docteur McKay. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir dans nos murs. Votre _aide_ m'a-t-on dit nous sera précieuse. » Nostradamus – ou quelque soit son nom – arborait un sourire digne d'un wraith. Ce peuple devait avoir de sacrés bons dentistes. Rodney avait rarement vu autant de superbes dents blanches !

« Croyez moi le plaisir n'est pas partagé et puis, par pitié, mon « _aide »_ ! Vous n'avez pas trouvé de clichés encore plus ringards, hum ? Non mais vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous _aider_ ? Houhou, dois-je vous rappeler les faits ? Apparemment oui, donc allons y : drogué, kidnappé et maltraité. Pas franchement une lune de miel. Dites moi que je rêve, je suis encore tombé chez des natifs sans cervelle. Alors je vais répéter, doucement pour que tout monde comprenne JE-NE-VOUS-AIDERAIS-PAS !» Il détacha chaque syllabe, sur un ton presque chantonnant, comme on le ferait avec quelqu'un d'un peu simple.

Etrangement, sa réplique sembla avoir quelque effet sur No-chose. Il avait visiblement réussi à le décontenancer. Son sourire colgate disparu comme par enchantement, ce qui empli Rodney d'une certaine fierté. Il allait enfoncer le clou et faire comprendre à ce Schwarzenegger de pacotille qu'il n'était peut être pas une pauvre victime sans défense, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par une autre personne.

« Oh, mais bien sûr que si Rodney ! Vous allez nous aider, vous verrez. »

Rodney se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Damasus arborait lui aussi un large sourire.

Rodney poussa un soupir. Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps et il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc.

**o0o**

La traversée de la forêt fut silencieuse.

Sheppard avait pris le devant de la petite troupe d'atlantes, encadrée par les soldats du Commandeur Ivo. Ses mâchoires serrées en disaient long sur son état d'esprit.

Derrière lui se trouvait Beckett et son équipe.

Ils avaient installé le Lieutenant Ford dans une des civières des Amadriens. Elles étaient – selon les dires de Beckett – plus profondes et il serait donc plus facile de transporter Ford. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Beckett ne voulait pas donner trop de morphine au jeune homme. Il lui avait fait une injection avant qu'il ne quitte le campement des archéologues mais il y avait gros à parier que le voyage serait difficile.

Beckett se trouvait près de la civière et tenait les perfusions. Il ne décolérait pas.

Comment pouvaient-ils partir sans savoir si l'un des leurs était encore en vie ou … Mort ? Comment le Major pouvait-il faire ça à Rodney ? A les voir tous les deux, il avait pensé qu'ils avaient commencé à développer une solide amitié. Rodney n'était pas du genre à faire ami/ami avec tout le monde, même au sein de sa propre équipe. Mais Carson avait bien vu comment ces deux là interagissaient. Derrière les échanges de remarques caustiques, il y avait un respect mutuel.

En fait, dès qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement stupide à faire ou à tester, vous pouviez être sur que Rodney McKay et John Sheppard étaient impliqués. Lâchés ensemble ces deux là ressemblaient à deux collégiens en vadrouille. Incontrôlables et immatures. Tiens, comme la fois où le Major, à la demande de McKay, lui avait tiré dessus avant de la balancer d'une rambarde (23). Mais il y avait aussi des instants plus intenses. Quand le major avait été son hôte après avoir été « ressuscité » (24), Rodney avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit avec lui, prétextant je ne sais quelle douleur imaginaire. Et quand c'avait été Rodney qu'il avait du garder pour la nuit après sa rencontre avec cette entité mangeuse d'énergie (23), c'était le Major qui avait élu domicile dans son infirmerie pour la nuit.

C'était pour ça qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le Major avait-il abandonné Rodney ? S'était-il trompé sur son compte ? Il pensait que Sheppard était un homme d'honneur. N'était-ce pas que ce que les militaires mettaient toujours en avant « l'honneur » ?

Sur la civière, Ford se mit à gémir. Beckett oublia aussitôt sa colère pour s'occuper du blessé.

**o0o**

John marchait. Pied gauche, pied droit, pied gauche, pied droit. Toute son énergie était concentrée sur cette simple tâche : mettre un pied devant l'autre, puis un autre et un autre.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à …. Pied gauche, pied droit. Avancer. Arriver à la porte des Etoiles. Ramener Ford à la base.

« Commandeur ! »

John se retourna. Beckett était assis près de la civière. « Nous devons stopper quelques minutes. » Carson s'adressa directement au Commandeur Ivo. Celui-ci approcha la civière et examina le jeune atlante. Ford grimaçait et des grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

« Que se passe t-il ? » John s'assit près de Carson. « Il se passe que nous avons besoin de nous arrêter quelques minutes, le temps d'ajuster les harnais de la civière. Ils se sont desserrés lors de notre petite promenade, résultat, le Lieutenant ressent toutes les bosses du parcours. » John hocha la tête. Pendant que Sandra et Célia s'attelaient à reharnacher le Lieutenant, Carson lui administra une nouvelle dose de morphine. Le docteur n'avait pas une fois regardé Sheppard dans les yeux. Et ce dernier avait très bien remarqué qu'il s'était adressé au Commandeur Ivo, pas à lui.

Ils reprirent leur marche vers la porte des étoiles. Le cœur de John encore plus lourd qu'auparavant.

**o0o**

Rodney fut emmené – pas très gentiment d'ailleurs – par Nohamus et ses deux hommes, dans une petite salle. Un autre laboratoire de recherche. Nohamus – Damasus avait très courtoisement refait les présentations – le fit asseoir devant un appareil en partie démantelé.

Rodney était furieux et terrifié à la fois. Furieux d'être traité comme une sorte de « paquet » que l'on transporte d'une pièce à une autre ; terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer _maintenant_.

Damasus les avait précédés et se trouvait devant ce qui semblait être une paroi en verre.

« Ha, Rodney. Vous êtes installé confortablement ? »

« Si on peut dire» lui répondit Rodney en grinçant des dents.

« Bien, bien, j'ai quelque chose pour vous ici. »

Damasus tenait une petite télécommande dans les mains. Il manipula quelques boutons en dirigeant l'appareil vers la paroi. Celle-ci s'anima immédiatement, comme un écran de télévision géant.

Rodney demanda un moment comment cet écran pouvait fonctionner, avant de se trouver scotché par les images qui défilaient devant lui.

**o0o**

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte des Etoiles.

« Major, votre équipe médicale va passer en premier, puis vos hommes, enfin Mlle Emmagan et vous-même. Nous vous remettrons vos armes et votre équipement lorsque les vôtres seront passés. » Le ton du Commandeur prit John par surprise. On pouvait y entendre de la … peine. Oui, c'était ça. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le DHD, lorsqu'il eu composé le code d'Atlantis et envoyé son code d'identification, il se recula pour laisser Beckett et son équipe passer. La voix d'Elisabeth le fit sursauter.

/_Major ! Tout va bien ! Vous avez réussi à récupérer le Lieutenant Ford et le docteur McKay_ /

John restait les yeux fixés sur la masse liquide du wormhole (25). Il savait que lorsqu'ils auraient passé la porte il devrait faire fasse à lui-même. Et cela le terrifiait. Il aurait voulu continuer à marcher et ne jamais s'arrêter.

/_Major ? Que se passe t-il_ /

La voix d'Elisabeth était inquiète et inquisitive en même temps. Il était temps de faire face à la réalité.

« Nous arrivons avec un blessé. Sheppard, out. »

Il savait que cette réplique sèche ne serait pas du genre à rassurer le docteur Weir. Il se tourna vers les autres et leur fit signe d'avancer. La civière passa en premier avec Beckett. Les autres suivirent un par un. Chaque passage le rapprochait de la terrible évidence : il abandonnait McKay.

Vivant ou mort, il laissait derrière lui un de ses coéquipiers.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie.

**o0o**

Rodney s'était levé de sa chaise mais Nohamus l'avait fait se rasseoir immédiatement.

Sur l'écran, il pouvait voir le personnel d'Atlantis passer la porte, un par un. Ils s'en allaient. Sans lui. Ils le laissaient ici. Seul. Il déglutit péniblement. Il avait l'impression que sa respiration restait bloquée dans sa gorge.

Bientôt la Major fut le dernier devant la porte. Rodney n'y tint plus, c'était complètement irrationnel, mais il cria son nom : « Major ! » Pendant un moment, il cru avoir été entendu. Sheppard se tourna vers l'orée de la forêt comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose, puis il se tourna, passa devant le Commandeur Ivo et ses troupes et entra dans le wormhole.

Rodney pouvait à peine respirer, au bord d'une crise d'angoisse.

« Non. Non. Nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnon ! » Ce n'était pas possible. Ils allaient revenir avec des renforts. Dans quelques minutes, la porte allait se rouvrir et ils viendraient l'arme au poing pour le récupérer.

Quelque chose lui effleura le cou. Des doigts caressèrent ses cheveux. Il était incapable de bouger, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran qui ne montrait plus qu'une clairière vide.

« Shhhh. Ce n'est rien, Rodney. » La main continuait son chemin sous sa chemise, caressant son dos, massant les muscles raidis par la peur. La voix continuait à susurrer des mots qui se voulaient rassurants mais il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

Il avait toujours fermement cru qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas, qu'ils feraient tout pour le retrouver. Que le Major ferait tout pour le récupérer. Il s'était raccroché à cet espoir.

Mais il s'était trompé et maintenant il était seul.

**TBC**

(22) La Baleine Blanche de l'extraordinaire roman de Herman Mellville.

(23) Voir épisode Hide and seek/Invulnérable.

(24) Voir episode Thirty-eight minutes/38 minutes.

(25) Littéralement "trou de vers", y faut dire que ça y ressemble un peu non ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Note 1 : **merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews !

**Note 2** : Plus qu'un chapitre !

**Chapitre 9 – Instincts**

Sheppard fut le dernier à franchir la porte.

Il vit disparaître Beckett avec son équipe. Elisabeth les avait rejoint sur la plateforme avec Bates. Le sergent Eliakim s'occupait de répertorier son matériel. Markham et Stackhouse se tenaient en retrait derrière lui, attendant des instructions. Ils étaient tous silencieux. Teyla posa la main sur son épaule. Il s'en dégagea, presque violemment. Le geste ne fut pas perdu pour Elisabeth.

« Major, que s'est-il passé ? »

Il la fixa un moment, avant de lui répondre. « Nous avons … _J'ai_ perdu un homme. »

Elisabeth jeta un regard autour d'elle pour identifier le visage manquant. Elle n'avait pas encore une bonne connaissance de l'ensemble du personnel, surtout du personnel militaire. Elle se tourna vers le Major, l'air interrogatif.

« McKay. Nous avons perdu le docteur Rodney McKay. » Il n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction à cette annonce. Il se savait incapable de l'affronter maintenant. Ce serait déjà assez dur comme ça pendant le débriefing.

Il quitta la salle d'embarquement comme un voleur, sans se retourner.

**o0o**

Arrivé dans ses quartiers, John s'assit lourdement sur son lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Summer avait peut-être eu raison (26). Il n'était pas fait pour détenir un commandement. Il avait été trop confiant. Comme d'habitude, il avait laissé son instinct le guider. Et son _instinct_ lui avait dit que McKay était quelqu'un qui, malgré ses perpétuelles complaintes, savait se débrouiller. Son _instinct_ lui avait dit que les amadriens étaient un peuple en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Il s'était trompé et toutes ses erreurs des dernières 24 heures avaient coûté la vie à l'un de ses coéquipiers. A un civil.

Il examina ses mains. Elles étaient toujours tâchées de sang. Il fallait qu'il se lave.

Il se leva et entra dans sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. Il resta un long moment sous le flot, le front contre le carrelage froid. Il regarda la crasse de ces heures passées dans la poussière et dans la forêt, disparaître. Si seulement cette eau pouvait aussi faire disparaître son sentiment de culpabilité.

Il finit pas sortir de la douche.

Il était temps d'affronter la réalité.

**o0o**

Rodney continuait à fixer le vaste écran.

Celui-ci n'affichait plus que l'image paisible et non perturbée de la porte des Etoiles. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la petite clairière.

Il sursauta lorsque Damasus claqua dans ses mains.

« Bien, maintenant que les _choses_ sont réglées, je crois que nous pouvons nous atteler à notre tâche, n'est-ce pas Rodney. »

Rodney le regarda un moment. Cet homme détruisait sa vie, réduisait à néant ses espoirs, le traitait comme une espèce de commodité dans le seul but de _l'utiliser – _et apparemment pas seulement comme scientifique – et il continuait à se comporter comme si tout ça n'était pas très important.

Nohamus se trouvait toujours à ses côtés.

Rodney ne réfléchit même pas. Il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il se sentait si calme, si résolu. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Il aurait du trembler de tous ses membres, supplier, peut-être même, pleurer. Oui, ça aurait davantage ressemblé au Rodney McKay qu'il voyait tous les matins dans sa glace. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça.

Il n'écoutait pas Damasus, qui lui présentait une machine, qu'il reconnu comme ancienne. Son esprit enregistra tout de même le fait qu'il en avait une identique dans son laboratoire sur Atlantis, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'étudier de près.

Tout alla très vite.

Il saisit un des outils qui se trouvait sur la table devant lui. Cela ressemblait un peu à un fer à souder. C'était en tout cas assez lourd pour en être un. Il en asséna un violent coup à Nohamus. Le garde tomba comme une masse. Puis il se baissa, sorti l'arme que l'homme portait dans son holster et tira sur Damasus. Comme ça. De sang froid. Instinctivement, lui aurait sans doute dit le Major.

Damasus poussa un petit cri étranglé et s'affaissa sur le bureau, entraînant dans sa chute plusieurs outils.

Rodney laissa tomber l'arme.

Il venait de tuer un homme.

Il recula, heurta Nohamus et tomba par terre. Rodney rampa, sur les fesses, et fut arrêté par le mur.

Okay. Et maintenant ? Il ferma les yeux un instant et s'obligea à reprendre son souffle. Il se mit à quatre pattes et revint vers Nohamus. Il fouilla l'homme à la recherche des « clefs ». En fait il s'agissait d'une carte, comme celle qu'ils utilisaient au SGC. Une fois trouvées, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant les deux hommes derrière lui.

Morts ou blessés.

Il s'en fichait complètement.

**o0o**

Les vastes couloirs du complexe où il se trouvait étaient vides. Ni techniciens, ni gardes. Ces gens étaient tellement sûrs d'eux, tellement sûrs de l'efficacité de leur mise en scène qu'ils ne devaient pas ressentir le besoin d'installer des postes de surveillance.

Ce dont en fait McKay était très reconnaissant.

Il longeait les couloirs et testait de temps en temps une porte. Nohamus ne devait pas avoir la permission d'aller partout. Il finit néanmoins par ouvrir l'une d'elle.

Deux écrans, comme celui sur lequel il avait vu son équipe rentrer sur Atlantis, se trouvaient sur le mur. Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient des ordinateurs et des moniteurs ressemblant davantage à la technologie terrienne.

Il s'approcha de ces derniers.

Il s'agissait apparemment d'écrans de surveillance. Rodney jura entre ses dents. Envolée sa petite théorie sur l'inconscience des amadriens. Les différents moniteurs montraient ce qui semblait être toutes les parties importantes du complexe. Couloirs compris. Il vit aussi la petite cellule où il s'était réveillé la première fois ainsi que la salle qui lui avait servi d'infirmerie.

Il examina le reste de la pièce. Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de familier. Il se précipita sur l'objet en question. Son paquetage. Il l'ouvrit et fouilla fiévreusement. Il en sortit son GDO et son ordinateur. Il ne put s'empêcher de les serrer contre sa poitrine.

Sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi, cette découverte, lui rendit espoir. Il allait s'en tirer. Il lui fallait juste trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici et de rejoindre la porte. Oui, bon, il ne savait pas encore _comment_, mais ça allait venir. Il trouverait quelque chose.

Il pensa à Atlantis. Pourrait-il utiliser la technologie des amadriens pour les contacter ?

Il posa ses affaires sur le bureau et s'installa derrière ce qui semblait être l'ordinateur central. Il tapota quelques instants. Pas de mot de passe. Programmation reposant sur un code binaire (27). Pfff. Ces gens étaient des amateurs !

Il trouva le programme qui servait de DHD alternatif. Okay et maintenant quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas entrer le code d'Atlantis sans risquer qu'un sous programme ne l'enregistre. Il eu soudain une idée. Il allait programmer trois ouvertures de la porte vers Atlantis, puis concocter un petit virus pour détruire toute trace de son passage.

Il lui fallu une bonne trentaine de minutes pour mener à bien son projet.

Le plus difficile fut de trouver le moyen de bloquer les systèmes d'alarme amadriens lors des ouvertures de la porte. Il était pris par le temps, alors il opta pour un petit programme qui retarderait la sonnette d'alarme. Ensuite, il programma le message qu'il souhaitait envoyer. Il fallait qu'il soit court, les amadriens couperaient rapidement le vortex, et identifiable uniquement par ceux d'Atlantis.

Pendant ses trente minutes, il ne cessa de sursauter aux moindres bruits suspects. Mais sa petite escapade ne devait pas encore avoir été découverte.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il récupéra son paquetage et sa veste. Le reste de ses affaires ne se trouvaient pas là. Dommage.

Il sortit discrètement de la salle et se glissa dans les couloirs.

**o0o**

Sheppard se rendit directement à l'infirmerie. Teyla s'y trouvait déjà. Ainsi qu'Elisabeth et Bates.

Il s'y attendait un peu.

Beckett lui jeta à peine un regard. « Major. »

« Docteur. » Il s'approcha du lit où reposait le jeune Lieutenant. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il souffre de multiples lacérations sur près de 30 pour cent de son dos. Mais il a eu, somme toute, de la chance. Aucune n'était fatale. Nous avons du procéder à de lourdes transfusions mais il va s'en sortir. » Beckett n'en dit pas plus, mais John entendit ce qu'il n'avait pas dit tout haut : « Il va s'en sortir_ lui._ » Pas comme McKay.

Ils étaient tous silencieux et regardaient Ford dormir, sous l'effet des analgésiques. C'est Elisabeth qui rompit la première le silence.

« Major, je crois que nous devrions organiser le plus rapidement possible le débriefing. Carson, est-ce que vous pouvez vous absenter de l'infirmerie pour quelques temps ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. De toute manière Sandra peut toujours me biper au cas où il y aurait un problème. »

« Bien. Major ? »

Sheppard fixait toujours Ford. Il était presque étonné de le voir toujours en vie. Il y avait eu tellement de sang. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Elisabeth.

« Heu, oui, bien sûr. Le débriefing. »

« Bien, je vous attends dans la salle de réunion, dans disons, » elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre « quinze minutes. Sergent ! »

« Oui, Madame. »

« Pouvez vous prévenir messieurs Stackhouse, Markham ainsi que le sergent Eliakim que nous les attendons tous pour un débriefing de ce qui s'est passé sur PM6-41R. »

« Amadriades. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Teyla.

« Amadriades, c'est le nom de la planète. »

« Oui, bon, rendez-vous dans 15 minutes. »

Sheppard se retrouva seule avec Teyla. Elle le fixait sans dire un mot. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et avec son front lui présenta le salut des athosiens. John lui rendit son geste.

Ils restèrent comme cela un petit moment. Teyla releva finalement la tête et lui sourit.

« Merci, c'était en quel honneur ? » Il aurait voulu paraître détendu et plein d'humour, mais il savait que cela sonnait faux.

« Mon peuple, aime à saluer la bravoure, Major, rien de plus. »

Il poussa un ricanement. « La bravoure ? Mais de quoi parlez vous ? » Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais le geste de Teyla le mettait vaguement en colère. De la bravoure ? Qu'y avait-il de brave à abandonner l'un des siens ?

« Il faut du courage Major, un courage exceptionnel pour faire ce que vous avez fait. »

Il déglutit avec peine. « Ah oui, et d'après vous Teyla, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Un choix. Un choix terrible. Le sacrifice d'une vie pour en sauver d'autres. »

Il resta sans voix. Cette notion de sacrifice des intérêts individuels au nom de l'intérêt général n'avait jamais été son fort.

Il la quitta sans un mot.

**o0o**

La salle de débriefing était pleine.

La réunion ne dura pas longtemps. John exposa les faits tels qu'il les voyait. Pareil pour Beckett. Autant dire que leur vision des choses était un peu différente.

« Nous n'aurions jamais du quitter cette planète sans avoir essayer de trouver une solution diplomatique ! »

« Doc, ces gens ne souhaitaient pas que nous restions une minute de plus sur leur monde. Ils ont été très clairs la dessus ou dois-je vous rappeler la rassurante présence du Commandeur Ivo jusque dans votre petit hôpital de campagne ! »

John était fatigué. Fatigué d'entendre toujours les mêmes choses. Il savait qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y en avait pas eu d'autres. Curieux paradoxe, non : être à la fois dans l'erreur et dans le juste.

McKay aurait sûrement aimé.

Curieusement, Elisabeth ne posa pas trop de questions. En revanche, John aurait bien volontiers étranglé Bates. Ce dernier essaya plusieurs fois de le coincer en questionnant Markham et Stackhouse. Il en fut pour ses frais, ces derniers soutenant à fond leur officier supérieur. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Il faudrait qu'il surveille ça.

Non, franchement, ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait encore plus mal qu'en entrant dans la salle ?

Il aurait voulu être _puni_. Voilà qu'il développait des penchants masochistes maintenant ! Non, en fait il aurait voulu qu'ils arrêtent tous de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout c'était qu'ils arrêtent de le regarder avec pitié. Ils savaient ce qu'ils pensaient. Le pauvre Major, sa troisième mission et il perd le chef de l'expédition scientifique, et ce n'est même pas à cause des wraith ! Il n'en pouvait plus de ces regards sur lui plein de compassion.

Un homme était mort et c'était lui que l'on plaignait.

Il sortit le dernier de la salle.

**o0o**

Ses pas le menèrent droit vers les quartiers de McKay.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de venir ici, mais il se trouvait devant le laboratoire de Rodney. Il hésita un moment puis entra.

« Ha, Major. Peut-être pourriez vous nous aider. »

Cinq personnes, toutes habillées d'un tee-shirt bleu se trouvaient là. Il reconnu celui qui lui avait parlé. Le docteur Kavanaugh. Il y avait aussi le tchèque, Zelenka. Ce dernier semblait furieux et n'était visiblement pas d'une grande aide. Aide ? Aide pour faire quoi ?

« Heu, excusez moi, mais est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »

Kavanaugh le dévisagea comme s'il avait affaire à un débile profond. « C'est clair non, nous déménageons les principaux dossiers vers _mon_ laboratoire. »

« Déménagement pour lequel vous n'avez reçu aucune autorisation ! » Zelenka avait presque crié et poussa ce qui devait être un juron bien senti, malheureusement incompréhensible.

« Qu… Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ? Vous ne connaissez la nouvelle de sa mo… disparition, que depuis quelques heures et vous pillez déjà son bureau ? »

Kavanaugh continua imperturbable. « Ecoutez, Major, ces expériences ne peuvent pas attendre. Nous devons reprendre le travail le plus rapidement possible et … »

« Sortez. SORTEZ TOUS MAINTENANT ! » Il était furieux. Ces gens ne ressentaient-ils donc rien pour celui qui avait été leur chef ? Il était venu pour ce recueillir et voilà ce qu'il découvrait : des pillards, pire, des charognards. Il était écoeuré.

« Major, je suis désolé que votre ego soit touché par ce qui s'est passé mais … »

« QUOI ! Mon ego ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! »

« Voyons Major, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout le monde sait que vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez pour le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? » Kavanaugh arborait un sourire ironique.

Il ne vit pas le coup partir. Le coup de poing le saisit juste au dessus du menton, lui cassant le nez. Il s'écroula par terre, tentant de stopper le flot de sang.

Après un moment de stupeur, ces collègues se ruèrent à ses côtés. Sauf Zelenka qui ne semblait pas mécontent de voir Kavanaugh par terre, se tordre de douleur.

Une des techniciennes appela l'infirmerie par l'intercom.

Sheppard sortit de la pièce toujours aussi furieux. Dans cet état il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de croiser Beckett. Il fut rattrapé par Zelenka.

« Major ! »

« QUOI ! » Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les complaintes d'un autre scientifique aujourd'hui. Il savait déjà que dans moins de vingt minutes Elisabeth allait le sommer de s'expliquer sur ce qui était arrivé au nez de Kavanaugh.

« Je … Je voulais vous dire. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ce, » il débita une insulte tchèque avant de reprendre « Le docteur McKay était vraiment apprécié, et il nous manquera. »

John hocha la tête. « Merci, docteur. »

« Oh, de rien. Crest vrai vous savez. McKay est … était parfois un véritable heu » Il chercha ses mots un instants.

« Emmerdeur ? »

« Heu, oui, non, quoique … mais il nous manquera c'est sûr, il _me_ manquera. »

Zelenka le laissa devant l'entrée de ses quartiers.

Il voulait être un peu seul. Il aurait voulu se saouler et tout oublier.

Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas cette chance.

**o0o**

Rodney ne savait pas très bien où il allait. En fait, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait quelques recherches en ce sens dans la base de données amadrienne.

« Hey, vous ! STOP ! »

Deux gardes venaient d'apparaître à l'intersection du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne perdit pas de temps en vaines discussions et se mit à courir. Il utilisa la carte de Nohamus et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

Le spectacle était étonnant. Une ville entière se trouvait là, sous terre (28).

Il emprunta une passerelle métallique. Il pouvait entendre les gardes se lancer à sa poursuite. Il y avait des escaliers en dessous de lui. Il décida de braver sa peur de vide pour le rejoindre. Il passa de l'autre côté de la passerelle et sauta. L'atterrissage fut un peu rude, mais il se trouvait désormais un étage en dessous de ses poursuivants. Il espérait que cela suffirait pour les ralentir un peu.

Il continua à courir mais sa course folle stoppa brutalement. Il avait débouché dans un cul de sac. La passerelle se terminait sur une sorte d'immense pylône.

« Docteur McKay ! »

Il se retourna. Nohamus était là, il paraissait aussi essoufflé que lui et portait une superbe ecchymose sur la tempe droite.

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin. Revenez et stoppez cette folie.»

L'homme avança vers lui. Rodney fit immédiatement deux pas en arrière, son dos contre le pylône. Il serrait son sac contre lui.

Nohamus cru que c'était gagné et une fois de plus abaissa sa garde. Rodney en profita pour lui donner un bon coup de sac à dos qui le déséquilibra. Il contourna l'amadrien et emprunta la passerelle en sens inverse. Au dessus de lui, il entendait les gardes.

Il ressentit soudain une atroce sensation de brûlure au niveau de l'épaule droite. La douleur lui coupa le souffle et il se laissa tomber à terre. Il était plié en deux. Sa veste fumait et il pouvait voir les dégâts : chair et tissus enchevêtrés, odeur de chair brûlée. Il avait la nausée.

« Vous auriez du m'écouter Docteur McKay.»

Nohamus se trouvait là, son arme à la main. Rodney essaya de ramper, de s'éloigner. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien mais il ne _pouvait_ pas rester là.

Nohamus s'approcha de lui en souriant. Il appliqua son pied sur la blessure et exerça une pression progressive. Rodney tenta de retenir ses cris en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il ne voulait pas donner au garde la satisfaction de l'entendre crier. Cela ne plu pas à Nohamus qui cette fois appuya de toute ses force sur la blessure.

Rodney poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de perdre connaissance.

**TBC**

(26) Le Colonel Summer apparaît dans les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 1 (Rising/Une nouvelle ère). Il n'apprécie pas particulièrement Sheppard, en raison de son passé militaire.

(27) Si vous saviez à quel point je suis nulle en informatique !

(28) Bah oui, à l'origine cette histoire est inspirée par Underground/Apparence. J'aime cette idée d'une cité volontairement engloutie comme Atlantis, mais pas sous l'eau, sous la terre. D'ailleurs il y a là une symbolique intéressante dans le choix de l'élément. La Terre est le symbole de ce qui est ancré dans le présent, elle représente la survie (civilisation Genii) ; l'Eau est le symbole de l'imaginaire, de l'esprit tournée vers le futur, mais donc aussi d'une certaine manière de la fuite (Civilisation des Anciens). Vous croyez que les américains qui ont écris les scénarii ont pensé à ça ?


	10. Chapter 10

**ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient une scène de harassement sexuel (m/m) (tellement minime que vous la verrez peut-être même pas !). Je ne souhaite pas changer le rating de toute l'histoire juste pour ce seul chapitre, donc vous êtes prévenus ! Si ce genre de chose vous retourne l'estomac, tournez votre chemin, sinon, bonne lecture !**

**Note 1 : **merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews !

**Note 2** : je sais, je sais, j'avais promis que le chapitre 10 serait le dernier et pifpafpouf, je crains que celui-ci ait déjà atteint une taille un peu trop respectable. Résultat : je le coupe en deux et donc la fin devrait – Dieu ait pitié des pauvres auteuses ! – arriver avec le chapitre 11 !

**Chapitre 10 – Révélations**

Comme il fallait s'en douter, les deux prédictions du Major se réalisèrent.

Petit 1/ Elisabeth lui passa un sacré savon. John l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. D'après lui – et apparemment d'autres aussi, puisque même le digne britannique Grodin, l'avait félicité pour son « crochet du gauche » – ce type avait mérité sa raclée.

Petit 2/ Après avoir essayé de trouver de l'alcool au mess, il avait du se rabattre sur de la boisson athosienne. Ce truc l'avait rendu complètement malade. Pas de douce stupeur alcoolisée pour lui !

Elisabeth lui avait intimé l'ordre de prendre quelques jours de repos. Du repos ! Elle n'aurait pas pu le punir plus gravement. Prendre du repos signifiait ne rien avoir à faire, ne rien avoir à faire signifiait se retrouver seul et se retrouver seul face à lui-même était le dernier de ses souhaits !

Il se dégoûtait.

Il passa voir le Lieutenant à l'infirmerie. Son état s'améliorait lentement. Il avait repris connaissance. Stackhouse était là. Il les entendit plaisanter en arrivant dans l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il s'approcha du lit, il sentit le malaise s'installer. Il salua Stackhouse et sourit à son subordonné.

« Alors Lieutenant, fini de se la couler douce, hein ! »

Ford avait encore l'air pâle, mais les perfusions de sang avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'une poche de liquide transparent. Sheppard fixait les gouttelettes qui disparaissaient dans le bras du jeune homme. Les deux soldats l'observaient, l'air un peu gêné.

« J'ai hâte de reprendre le boulot. Le docteur Beckett dit que je serais sorti avant la fin de la semaine. »

John opina de la tête.

« Heu, je vais vous laisser si vous voulez, Monsieur. » Stackhouse fit mine de se lever, mais John le retint.

« Non, non, restez là. Je ne faisais que passer. Je dois aider Zelenka sur Jumper 5. »

Mensonge pieux. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et vite s'il ne voulait pas exploser. Mais c'était sans compter sur le maître des lieux.

« Major. »

Beckett se tenait devant la porte de son bureau, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

« Heu, Docteur. »

« J'aimerais m'entretenir une petite minute avec vous, s'il vous plaît. » Il lui indiqua son bureau d'un signe de la main.

John soupira mais suivi le médecin en chef d'Atlantis. Il se laissa tomber dans l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient là. Une chaise des plus confortable. Toute en cuir. Fabrication terrienne. John se demanda un moment comment Beckett avait fait pour obtenir le droit de venir avec ?

Carson l'observait assis derrière son bureau. Il finit par se lever et ouvrit une petite armoire. Il en sortit un flacon et le tendit au Major.

« Vous en prenez deux avant de vous coucher, c'est-à-dire » il regarda sa montre et se rassit « dans les 20 prochaines minutes. »

John écarquilla les yeux après avoir lu le nom du produit.

« Un anxiolytique ? Vous m'envoyez au lit sans manger, si je comprends bien. »

« Major, depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ? »

La question prit John au dépourvu. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, disons une vingtaine d'heures, rien de bien méchant. »

« Une vingtaine d'heures, bah voyons ! Je suppose que je peux rajouter une dizaine à ce chiffre, non ? Vous devez dormir Major et ceci va vous y aider. »

John regarda la bouteille puis Carson.

« Ce sont les _instructions_ du docteur Weir, hein ? Me mettre au repos forcé. »

« Major, si j'en crois le nez du docteur Kavanaugh, je dirais moi aussi que vous avez besoin d'un peu de _repos_. Donc, ce sont aussi _mes_ ordres. Et en qualité de médecin en chef, ils priment sur ceux d'Elisabeth. Vous ne reprendrez le service que lorsque j'estimerais que vous vous êtes calmé. Par ailleurs, je vous recommande de prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Dr. Heightmeyer (29). »

John serra les dents. « Je vais très bien, je vous remercie. » Il se leva pour prendre congé, laissant ostensiblement les pilules sur le bureau de Carson.

Carson se leva lui aussi. « Non Major. Vous n'allez _pas_ bien. En tant que militaire vous savez très bien ce qui se passe. Vous avez déjà expérimenté ce type de syndrome et … »

« Ca suffit ! Je ne m'allongerais pas sur le canapé d'un psy et je ne prendrais pas vos fichues pilules ! » Il sortit en claquant la porte laissant un Beckett stupéfait.

Carson soupira et se rassit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait dit, de son comportement. Il aurait du aider le Major et au lieu de ça il l'avait purement et simplement ostracisé. Quel médecin il faisait !

Le problème, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant.

**o0o**

La sensation était merveilleuse. Une sensation de douceur et de fraîcheur.

Surtout de fraîcheur.

Rodney avait eu l'impression que son corps allait prendre feu spontanément tant il avait eu chaud, mais maintenant, il y avait cette agréable sensation. Il sentit son corps se détendre sous les gentilles caresses.

Il y avait un bruit, comme un bourdonnement près de lui. Non, pas un bourdonnement, des chuchotements. Des voix. Quelqu'un lui parlait. Devait-il répondre ? Il aurait bien aimé rester là sans rien dire. Les voix attendraient.

Le problème, c'était qu'elles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Okay, il valait sans doute mieux leur répondre et après il pourrait dormir tranquille. Il tenta prudemment d'ouvrir un œil mais la lumière blanche de la pièce où il se trouvait l'agressa et il le referma aussitôt.

« Docteur McKay ? »

« Hummmm. » Wow, il faudrait qu'il fasse un peu mieux s'il voulait communiquer, non ? Cette fois, il ouvrit les yeux et se força à les garder ouverts. La lumière le faisait cligner des yeux et pleurer un peu, mais une conversation civilisée se tient les yeux ouverts. Et le docteur McKay, quoiqu'en pense ou dise certains, était _civilisé_.

Deux femmes se trouvaient près de lui. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écureuil. Ottilia. L'autre était différente. Blonde, les yeux gris, un air triste. Il était sûr qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais sa mémoire lui jouait des tours.

Rodney les écouta.

« Comment va t–il ? » La jeune femme blonde était assise près de son lit et c'était elle qui lui passait un chiffon mouillé sur le front.

« J'ai du débrider la blessure. Il faut toujours se méfier avec les brûlures de ce type. L'infection est le risque le plus important, surtout que dans le cas présent, il y avait aussi des fibres de tissu. Il sera sur pied dans quelques heures. » La voix d'Ottilia était froide et elle semblait avoir perdu son sourire.

« Quelques heures ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas lui demander de travailler dans cet état ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, il n'a rien de grave et votre frère estime qu'ils ont perdu assez de temps comme cela. De toute manière, il ne mérite rien d'autre. »

« Pardon ! » La jeune femme blonde paraissait vraiment choquée par cette dernière réplique.

« Il a essayé de _LE_ tuer ! Et le Commandeur Nohamus a passé un mauvais quart d'heure, croyez moi. _IL_ va avoir de beaux maux de tête pendant encore au moins deux ou trois jours. Mes instructions sont très claires : faire en sorte qu'il soit en état de travailler et il l'est. Sa blessure ne met pas sa vie en danger tant que nous pouvons éviter l'infection. Maintenant excusez moi, mais j'ai aussi du travail qui m'attend. » Ottilia sorti de la pièce.

La jeune femme blonde la regarda sortir. Elle se leva pour récupérer un peu d'eau fraîche. Elle en imbiba à nouveau le chiffon qu'elle tenait à la main, quand elle remarqua que son patient la fixait des yeux.

« Bonjour Docteur. » Elle lui sourit. L'impression qu'il la connaissait se renforça.

« B'jour. » Sa voix était un peu rauque. Il avait soif.

« Attendez. » Elle se leva à nouveau et revint avec un gobelet d'eau qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Rodney but sans broncher. Il avait une terrible impression de déjà vu. C'était la seconde fois qu'il se réveillait dans cette petite pièce et qu'une jolie fille lui prodiguait des soins dignes de Florence Nightingale (30).

Le Major Sheppard serait jaloux s'il savait ça.

« Vous en voulez encore ? »

Il lui fit signe que non de la tête. Il était fatigué et voulait dormir. S'il avait bien compris Ottilia, il lui faudrait bientôt quitter son lit et il voulait en profiter le plus possible.

« Ah, soeurette ! En train de jouer à l'infirmière, hum ! Tu as décidé d'abandonner la carrière politique peut-être ? »

Au son de _cette_ voix, Rodney rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Damasus se tenait près du lit. L'air en pleine forme.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » La jeune femme s'adressait à « son frère » sans même le regarder continuant à passer le chiffon sur le front et les tempes de Rodney.

Ce dernier lui, fixait Damasus des yeux. C'était impossible. Il l'avait tué. Il en était si sûr. Il avait entendu la détonation, l'avait vu s'écrouler, touché en pleine poitrine. Il aurait _du_ être mort !

« Déi, Déi, Déi, tu sais très bien que ce nous allons faire. Le Docteur McKay et moi-même allons examiner quelques pièces de technologie atlante et nous allons en découvrir ensemble les secrets, n'est-ce pas Rodney ! » Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun amusement dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient. Seulement une froide détermination.

« Non. »

Rodney savait qu'il avait croassé plus que parlé, mais il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux.

Il ne les aiderait pas. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour capituler maintenant. L'idée même de tenir tête à Damasus le faisait frissonner, mais il ne l'aiderait pas.

Damasus fit le tour du lit et s'installa dessus, juste en face de sa sœur. Rodney tenta instinctivement de reculer, mais son épaule le faisait souffrir et de toute manière l'étroitesse du lit ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de place pour la fuite.

« Ca suffit Damasus ! »

C'était au tour de l'amadrien de parler à sa sœur sans la regarder. Il recommença son petit jeu avec McKay. Seulement cette fois, Rodney avait l'impression qu'il faisait ça aussi pour intimider la jeune femme.

« Voyons Deicola, tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le choix. Bientôt, les wraith vont revenir et nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour les combattre. » Sa main se promenait sur le bras de Rodney, celui qui avait été blessé, provoquant un frisson et de la chair de poule sur son passage. Damasus lui sourit.

« Arrête ça maintenant ! » La jeune femme s'était levée.

« Ah, Déi, petite sœur, toujours à donner des ordres, hein. Mais tu n'es pas encore le chef des leaders, hum. Notre chère maman m'a donné tout pouvoir pour mener cette _affaire_ à son terme.»

Deicola. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Une longue robe gris/vert. De la colère. Oui ! C'était une des leaders qui les avait reçu avec Iudicaela. Rodney examina les deux jeunes gens : frère et sœur. C'était cela qui l'avait troublé en voyant Deicola, il avait reconnu certain des traits de Damasus. Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point ces deux là étaient semblables.

« Oh, Damasus ! Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Vos maux de tête … » Ottilia venait « d'entrer en scène ». Rodney trouvait l'expression tout à fait appropriée.

« Vont beaucoup mieux, ma Chère. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'avoue que recevoir une décharge, même anesthésiante, n'est pas des plus agréables, mais je survivrais. » Damasus s'était levé pour saluer Ottilia. Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de faire rougir la jeune fille.

Rodney regardait les trois amadriens. Il avait presque l'impression de voir les protagonistes d'un soap opéra américain. Haine, amour, passion. Tout cela se jouait sous ses yeux.

Et comme d'habitude, personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention.

Il ferma les yeux.

Après tout, ils pouvaient bien s'engueuler là ou n'importe quoi d'autre s'ils le voulaient, pour sa part, il était exténué. Il fallait qu'il dorme, qu'il prenne des forces.

Il savait qu'il en aurait besoin pour un nouveau round avec Damasus.

**o0o**

Sheppard s'était rendu dans le hangar à Jumper. Voler, il avait besoin de voler un peu. L'avantage de posséder le gène ancien : même si Elisabeth le lui interdisait, il pouvait quand même sortir !

« Major ! »

John allait entrer dans Jumper 1, il se retourna et découvrit le docteur Zelenka, échevelé et visiblement à bout de souffle.

« Docteur, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » Il n'y pouvait rien si son ton était sec et s'il paraissait irrité. Il n'y pouvait rien et s'en fichait complètement.

« Et puis, comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« On m'a dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici. » Le scientifique reprenait son souffle, une main sur la hanche, comme pour combattre un poing de côté.

« _On_ ? Qui vous a dit ça ? »

« Hum, le sergent Stackhouse. Ses mots ont été : « Docteur, le Major vous attend au hangar pour travailler sur Jumper 5 ». » Les yeux de Zelenka se mirent à briller.

« Oh. » Jonh avait complètement oublié le petit mensonge qu'il avait raconté à Stackhouse.

« Major, j'ai fait une découverte importante et je crois que vous devriez être le premier informé. » Il était presque en train de sautiller sur place. Amusant, apparemment tous les scientifiques du contingent d'Atlantis semblaient atteints du même tic lorsqu'ils étaient excités par une de leur découverte !

« Ecoutez, Docteur … »

« Zelenka. »

« Oui, Docteur Zelenka, il est tard et …

« Non, non, je veux dire vous pouvez m'appeler Zelenka, Docteur, cela fait si protocolaire. »

John sourit. « Bien, _Zelenka_, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer avec de la technologie atlante ce soir. »

« De la technologie atlante … Oh, non, non, non, il ne s'agit absolument pas de ça. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est une découverte _importante_. »

Ah, et depuis quand la technologie atlante n'était-elle pas importante ? John s'interrogea soudain sur la santé mentale du tchèque.

« Une découverte importante à propos de ce qui est arrivé au docteur McKay. »

**o0o**

Le laboratoire du docteur Zelenka se trouvait dans le même état que celui de Rodney : entre chaos et désastre imminent. Une multitude d'ordinateurs éventrés jonchaient le bureau central, à leurs côtés, des instruments et équipements que John identifia comme Anciens.

« Venez, venez, c'est par ici. »

Il suivit le tchèque, qui marmonnait dans sa langue natale.

« Voilà ! »

Zelenka lui tendit deux tubes en métal. John les prit et les examina un moment, ne sachant pas du tout où le scientifique voulait en venir.

Zelenka secoua la tête et commença son explication.

« Ceci, » il désigna les deux tubes que tenait le Major, « provient de la civière sur laquelle se trouvait le Lieutenant Ford. Je l'ai récupéré pour en examiner l'infrastructure. »

« Oh. » John fixait les deux tubes comme s'il s'agissait de crocodiles prêts à le mordre aux moindres mouvements.

« Oui, je suis chargé, entre autre, d'examiner tout ce qui concerne la technique extraterrestre. Est-ce que vous savez que les athosiens ont une technique tout à fait originale pour … »

« _Docteur_, droit au but s'il vous plaît. »

« Heu, oui, oui, bien sûr. J'ai analysé les composants de l'infrastructure métallique et j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un alliage extrêmement léger mais résistant, très proche de notre aluminium en fait (31). » Il paraissait très fier de sa découverte.

« Okayyyyy. Donc leur civière est faite en aluminium. »

« Non, mais c'est un alliage très proche. »

« Et en quoi cela nous procure t-il une preuve que McKay est encore en vie ? » John se sentait complètement désorienté par cette conversation et ne voyait pas où Zelenka voulait en venir.

« Si j'en crois la description que votre équipe et vous-même nous avez faite de ce peuple, les amadriens, leur civilisation se trouve entre le bas moyen âge et la Renaissance. Il est donc impossible qu'ils aient pu produire ceci.»

John contemplait toujours les deux tubes.

« Mais ils peuvent les avoir échangés, avec une autre planète. »

Zelenka secoua la tête. « Non, je ne pense pas. Le Lieutenant Ford a précisé que la grotte dans laquelle se trouvait le site archéologique était éclairée par des lampes à huile, idem pour la bâtisse dans laquelle vous avez été reçus. Avez-vous remarqué le moindre signe d'installation électrique ? »

« Non. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que … »

« Major, si ces gens avaient la possibilité d'entrer en contact avec un peuple suffisamment avancé technologiquement pour produire ceci, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas aussi profité de ce qui est certainement le point de départ de toute industrie : l'électricité ? Par ailleurs, sans électricité ils ne peuvent pas exploiter l'aluminium brut, alors quoi, ils auraient juste acheté des tubes ou des civières ? C'est ridicule ! »

Zelenka lui prit les deux tubes et les posa sur la table devant lui.

« Major, je pense que ces gens nous ont mentis. »

**o0o**

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau du Docteur Weir. Elisabeth examinait les deux tubes placés devant elle sur son bureau.

« Et vous pensez que … »

« Que ces gens nous ont menés en bateau ! S'ils étaient réellement des cultivateurs comme ils le prétendent, ils ne pourraient pas produire ce type de chose ! Elisabeth nous devons repartir là-bas et découvrir ce qu'il en est vraiment. » Derrière lui, Zelenka opinait de la tête, le soutenant silencieusement.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi cette femme état-elle si sceptique à propos de tout ! Cela faisait déjà deux fois que Zelenka lui exposait sa théorie, que lui fallait-il de plus ?

Elle allait lui répondre quand l'alarme retentit.

Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois dans la salle de contrôle.

Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte des Etoiles. Trois chevrons étaient déjà enclenchés.

« Abaisser le bouclier ! » Elisabeth se trouvait près de l'écran central.

« J'essaye mais quelque chose me _bloque_, on dirait, un contre programme. » Les mains de Peter Grodin courraient sur le clavier, à la recherche d'un moyen pour stopper le programme en question. Sans résultat.

Le Septième chevron (32) s'enclencha et le kawoosh du vortex se fit entendre. Plusieurs gardes armés se trouvaient déjà près de la plateforme, prêts à intervenir, mais à peine quelques secondes après s'être ouverte, la porte se referma, laissant l'équipe au complet en état de choc.

Elisabeth fut la première à se remettre de ses émotions.

« Peter pouvez vous nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Grodin continuait à pianoter sur le clavier Ancien. « Je l'ignore. Peut-être … peut-être est-ce un court-circuit ou une interférence, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. »

« L'important c'est que rien ne soit passé. » John fixait la porte d'un œil critique. Si le bouclier (33) leur faisait défaut, ils étaient plus vulnérables que jamais.

« Heu, et bien justement, quelque chose est _passé_. »

Elisabeth se retourna vers Zelenka qui se trouvait devant un ordinateur, les yeux plissés.

« QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Grodin examinait lui aussi le fameux message. «On dirait … »

Zelenka finit sa phrase. « Du Morse. »

**TBC** (et promis, juré craché, ce sera le dernier …)

(29) C'est la psychiatre de l'équipe scientifique (elle apparaît dans The gift/Sous hypnose).

(30) Célèbre infirmière et statisticienne (1820-1910). Un personnage hors du commun malheureusement connu uniquement pour son œuvre sur les infirmières, métier qu'elle contribua à ériger au rang d'une véritable profession. Jusqu'alors, les nurses étaient surtout des jeunes filles patronnesses un peu plus impliquées que d'autres, mais sans formation spécifique. On peut dire que Florence Nightingale fut la _première_ infirmière.

(31) Découvert au XIX° siècle, l'aluminium est obtenu par un procédé d'électrolyse de l'alumine créé en 1886 (par un frenchie, enfin presque) (Université Libre – Wikipedia).

(32) Oui, je sais sur la galaxie de Pégase, la porte compte 8 chevrons et pas 7 comme dans notre bonne Voie lactée (pour permettre les voyages intergalactiques et pas seulement intra galactiques), mais Hey, il est pas en route quand la planète se trouve dans la galaxie Pégase !

(33) Oui, je sais il faut dire Iris, mais franchement je trouve ça bizarre comme terme, on est pas en train de faire de la photographie ! Donc pas d'Iris, mais un bon petit bouclier. De toute manière c'est sa fonction à l'Iris, non ?


	11. Chapter 11

**ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient une scène de tentative de viol (m/m) (rien de très graphique, mais c'est là quand même). Je ne souhaite pas changer le rating de toute l'histoire juste pour ce dernier chapitre, donc vous êtes prévenus ! Si ce genre de chose vous retourne l'estomac, tournez votre chemin, sinon, bonne lecture !**

**Note 1 : **merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont soutenue avec leur reviews !

**Note 2** : _OMG_, ce monstre est enfin **FINI** (je vais m'ouvrir un pot de Nutella pour fêter ça) !

**Chapitre 11 – Sauvetage**

« Du Morse ! » Elisabeth regardait les deux scientifiques comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête

« Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un dans cette Galaxie, qui je dois vous le rappeler se trouve à plusieurs millions d'années lumière de la planète Terre, nous a envoyé un message en _morse_ ? »

Grodin haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Zelenka était en train de crayonner quelque chose.

« OSO ».

« Quoi ? Désolée Docteur Zelenka, mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre … »

Zelenka fit un signe de la main marquant son impatience. « Non, OSO, c'est ce que dit le message. OSO »

John s'approcha de Zelenka et lui prit le papier des mains. On pouvait en effet y lire le code morse pour OSO : trois tirets, un espace, trois points, un espace et à nouveaux trois tirets (34). Cela n'avait aucun sens. A moins que … Il arracha le crayon de la main de Zelenka et gribouilla à son tour, puis rendit le morceau de papier au scientifique. Celui-ci le lut et son visage s'éclaira.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! » Il poussa une exclamation en tchèque.

Elisabeth regardait les deux hommes.

« Excusez moi messieurs mais peut-être pourriez vous partager avec nous votre petite découverte ? »

« SOS. C'est un SOS ! Les lettres sont juste inversées. » Zelenka avait l'air ravi.

John appela Bates par l'intercom. « Sergent, préparez les jumper 1 et 3. Prenez une équipe de cinq personnes avec vous. » Il n'attendit même pas que ce dernier réponde, « Teyla ! »

/_Oui, Major que …_ /

« Tenez vous prête pour une petite expédition, dans disons 20 minutes ».

Il allait sortir quand Elisabeth le retint.

« Major ! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites et où vous comptez aller ? »

Il la fixa un moment avant de répondre.

« Je vais chercher McKay ».

**o0o**

Rodney se trouvait à nouveau dans le laboratoire de Damasus.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas très bien.

Il avait fini par s'endormir pour être réveillé quelques heures après par Nohamus. Ottilia avait voulu lui faire une injection d'analgésique, mais Nohamus avait objecté que cela lui « obscurcirait l'esprit et l'empêcherait de se concentrer». Il serra les dents. Ils ne lui avaient même pas proposé de quoi soulager le poids mort de son bras, du coup, il le serrait contre sa poitrine, mais chaque mouvement un peu brusque était une torture.

Pour la concentration, c'était raté !

« Voila. Nous avons, disons, _acquis_, ceci il y quelques temps. J'ai pu déterminer qu'il s'agissait d'une technologie atlante. L'énergie qui s'en dégage alors même que l'engin est à l'arrêt est époustouflante. » Damasus posa « l'engin » en question sur la table devant Rodney. « Seulement, malgré tous mes efforts, pas moyen de le faire fonctionner. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez m'arranger ça Rodney, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Allez vous faire … arggghhhh. » Rodney se plia en deux, sa main gauche alla instinctivement à son épaule pour la protéger d'autres attaques. Nohamus n'enleva pas sa main, elle ne serrait plus l'épaule de Rodney, mais elle restait là, comme un avertissement.

« Ahhh. Rodney, je crois qu'il va falloir être un peu plus _gentil_. Le Commandeur Nohamus n'a pas tellement apprécié votre petite escapade. Cela terni sa réputation vous savez. Allons, je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas qu'il se fâche davantage. » Il se pencha vers Rodney et saisit son menton. « Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez fâcher aucun d'entre _nous_, hum. »

Rodney n'avait jamais vu un tel regard. Un regard froid, presque mort. Le regard d'un fou. Un fou dangereux avec un visage d'ange. Damasus ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Chevelure blonde et bouclée, yeux bleus. Mais c'était un ange mortel.

Il frissonna et murmura. « Non ». Il ne lui restait plus que ça. Le refus. Le refus catégorique d'aider ces gens. Non. Un mot très simple, mais il s'en dégageait une telle force. Sa dernière force.

Il n'espérait plus rentrer. Il ne pensait même pas que son petit stratagème avait fonctionné : il n'y avait eu aucune alarme, il ne lui avait posé aucune question.

Rodney ne se retenait plus qu'à une seule chose. Ne pas capituler. Toute sa volonté tendait vers ça.

« Non » Il aurait pu répéter ce mot des centaines de fois. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait il se sentait plus fort.

Damasus le relâcha.

Derrière lui, Rodney sentit Nohamus se préparer à lui agripper l'épaule et il se raidit dans l'attente de cette nouvelle épreuve de force. Car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait. Un petit jeu de pouvoir à trois. Mais Damasus fit un signe au commandeur qui retira sa main.

Rodney cru un moment qu'il allait le laisser tranquille. Quelle erreur ! L'amadrien voulait tout simplement le punir lui-même pour son obstination. Il le gifla violemment. Rodney qui tenait toujours son bras droit, perdit l'équilibre et manqua de s'affaisser sur le bureau, sa main gauche heurta la machine atlante qui s'initialisa avec un petit déclic et une jolie lumière bleuté.

Damasus s'approcha aussitôt et se mit à crier.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Rodney regardait l'appareil devant lui. Il émettait un petit vrombissement et la lumière bleue irisait les nervures élégantes, signes de son origine ancienne.

« Il l'a juste _touché_. »

Damasus jeta un regard furtif à Nohamus.

« Où ? »

« Là, à la base. »

Damasus saisit l'engin avec délicatesse.

« Il n'y a rien à cet endroit. Pas de bouton ou d'encoche alors comment aurait-il pu … » L'amadrien s'arrêta net. « Et si … » Il se dirigea vers un autre endroit du laboratoire.

Wow. Rodney n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais réussi à initialiser aussi vite un appareil ancien et celui-ci, pfffiou, en moins d'une demie seconde, c'était fait ! Ce pouvait-il que le gène soit de plus en plus actif et puissant ? De quand datait son implantation, deux, deux mois et demi ? Il en était là de ces réflexions lorsque Damasus revint.

Il présenta un autre appareil à Rodney, beaucoup plus petit que le premier et de forme oblongue.

« Prenez le. »

Rodney secoua la tête en signe de refus.

Damasus lui prit la main gauche, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur, et lui mit l'appareil entre les mains. Rodney regarda l'engin un moment : il était chaud dans sa main et le vrombissement indiquait clairement qu'il l'avait lui aussi parfaitement initialisé.

Damasus lui arracha pratiquement des mains.

« J'aurais du le savoir ! C'était … c'était si simple en fait ! »

Nohamus le regardait l'air complètement perdu.

Ce type avait tout d'un gros bœuf. Rodney doutait même qu'il y eu, ne serait-ce qu'un neurone, en parfait état de fonctionnement dans ce cerveau. Et le coup qu'il lui avait donné n'avait pas du arranger les choses.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? Seul un atlante peut actionner ces petites merveilles ! Cela doit provenir d'une différence génétique. Je demanderais à Ottilia de faire quelques recherches là-dessus. »

Génial ! Il allait aussi se transformer en cobaye ! Franchement, la situation ne pouvait pas empirer davantage. Il sursauta soudain. Damasus se tenait à ses côtés et s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux. Rodney ferma les yeux et endura silencieusement.

« Vous voyez Rodney, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, hein. »

La main descendit dans son cou.

Okay, les choses pouvaient être pire.

Bien pire.

**o0o**

« Attendez une minute. John nous devons réfléchir un peu avant de … »

« _Réfléchir_ ! Elisabeth, McKay vient de nous envoyer un SOS, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ! »

« Un plan d'action Major, voilà ce qu'il nous faut je pensais que c'était aussi quelque chose à laquelle les militaires étaient attachés. » Elle le regardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « John, vous allez retourner sur Amadriades, mais avant je propose que nous réfléchissions au moyen de récupérer Rodney avec, disons, le moins de dégâts possibles et le plus d'efficacité. »

John se tût. Cette femme parvenait toujours à le surprendre. Il lui sourit.

« Je vais demander à Bates et à Teyla de se joindre à nous. »

« Parfait, rendez-vous en salle de briefing dans 10 minutes. D'ici là, j'ai besoin de tous ce que nous avons récolté sur ce peuple. »

**o0o**

« Bien quelles sont nos options ? » Elisabeth ne voulait pas perdre de temps en vains bavardage.

« Il ne serait pas prudent de se présenter par la grande porte. Nous ignorons si la porte des Etoiles se trouve d'une manière ou d'une autre surveillée, don mieux vaut utiliser l'entrée de service. Le docteur Zelenka a une idée. » Le Major passa la parole au tchèque.

Zelenka ajusta ses lunettes avant de prendre la parole. « Amadriades se trouve à quelques millions de km de PUM-413. Cette planète dispose d'une porte et est apparemment inhabitée. La porte est accessible par jumper. Les deux équipes vont donc se rendre sur PUM-413 et de là rallier Amadriades, en mode invisible. Il leur faudra environ deux heures pour arriver sur Amadriades. »

John opina. « Parfait. Bates vous prenez Markham comme pilote, Teyla vous êtes avec moi. »

« Je viens avec vous. » Carson s'attendait à ce que le Major refuse, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête.

**o0o**

Ils étaient arrivés sans encombre sur Amadriades. Il leur fallait maintenant rejoindre Sartorisvilla.

John voulait utiliser la trace de la source d'énergie qui avait tant intrigué McKay. Si ces gens cachaient quelque chose, c'était sous l'immense bâtisse où les leaders les avaient reçus.

Il faisait nuit noire, ce qui facilita grandement leur marche silencieuse.

Arrivés près des premières maisons de Sartorisvilla, Teyla leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Attendez moi quelques instants, je reviens. »

Le Major n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'était déjà évaporée.

« TEYLA ! Bon sang ! »

Elle réapparu quelques minutes après, les mains chargées. Elle balança son fardeau sur ses compagnons.

Qu'est-ce que … ? John se trouvait empêtré dans … _une robe_ ? Il s'agissait de cinq longues robes comme celles que portaient les leaders amadriens qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Elles étaient de couleurs plus claires et sentaient _bon_ ! John se tourna vers Teyla, le sourcil interrogateur.

« Elles étaient en train de sécher, j'ai pensé qu'elles nous fourniraient un bon camouflage. » Elle souriait. John adorait travailler avec cette fille.

Et pas seulement parce qu'elle était très jolie.

« Excellente idée. Okay, Bates et Daggart (35) vous êtes avec moi et Teyla. Stackhouse vous restez ici avec Dunney et Markham. »

« Et moi ? Je viens avec vous. » Sheppard regarda le docteur et prit une décision.

« D'accord, mais vous suivez Teyla comme son ombre. »

Harnachés comme des amadriens, les cinq compagnons se glissèrent dans Sartorisvilla en direction de la bâtisse qui abritait la fameuse source d'énergie.

**o0o**

Rodney était assis par terre dans un coin du laboratoire de Damasus.

Le scientifique amadrien l'ignorait complètement. Il avait du lui faire toucher la moitié de ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce et puis il l'avait juste abandonné là.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur froid. Il était trempé de sueur. Il s'essuya le front avec sa main valide.

Damasus examinait le premier appareil qu'il avait actionné. Nohamus se trouvait à ses côtés, jouant aux assistants.

A quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Rodney, il y avait un petit lavabo, du même type que celui qui se trouvait dans la cellule où il s'était réveillé. Il regardait l'eau qui s'écoulait, goutte à goutte.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir boire un peu de cette eau.

Il ricana. Oui, il aurait peut-être même aidé ces deux idiots, qui visiblement n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la manière de procéder, avec leur découverte.

Plic, plic, plic. Le bruit de la fuite d'eau était devenu quasi hypnotique.

Soudain, quelque chose coupa son champ de vision. Une jambe. Il leva les yeux vers son propriétaire.

Damasus.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil au lavabo puis à Rodney. Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers une petite armoire noire. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une carafe. Il prit un verre, le remplit, puis lui présenta. Rodney tendit la main pour le saisir, mais au dernier moment Damasus écarta le verre. Rodney laissa retomber sa main.

Damasus s'accroupit près de lui. Il tenait toujours le verre à la main.

« Je pense qu'avant, j'ai droit à une petite _récompense_. »

Une _récompense_ ? De quoi parlait ce …

Ce qui suivit mit fin à toute pensée rationnelle.

Damasus se pencha vers lui et couvrit ses lèvres avec les siennes. Rodney essaya de lui échapper, mais l'amadrien avait l'avantage. Il saisit le poignet gauche de Rodney l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre et le plaqua contre le mur.

Rodney était incapable de bouger. Il se résolu à agir comme n'importe quelle _femme_ dans sa situation aurait certainement agi. Il mordit Damasus.

Son agresseur poussa un petit cri et se releva. Damasus souriait. Il essuya le sang qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres et le lécha, tout en fixant Rodney.

Rodney ferma les yeux. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche et avait envie de vomir.

Réflexion faite, il n'était pas prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour un verre d'eau.

Pas encore.

**o0o**

Ils arrivèrent sans s'être fait repérer près de l'hôtel de ville.

John sortit le détecteur d'énergie. Il indiqua rapidement à Bates et Daggart la direction à prendre. Ils se mirent en mode « commando », chacun d'eux sachant exactement quoi faire. Même Carson s'en sortait honorablement.

Ils pénétrèrent la bâtisse.

Il n'y avait pas de gardes. Les couloirs étaient illuminés par les petites lampes à huile, un éclairage de mauvaise qualité qui servait parfaitement les objectifs de Sheppard.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle où ils avaient été détenus pendant al réunion des leaders. Bates se plaça immédiatement aux côtés de Sheppard. A « trois » ils entrèrent dans la petite salle. Elle était vide.

« Bien et maintenant ? » Carson était un peu essoufflé, tant en raison de l'effort physique que du stress. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire ce genre de chose avant et il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cela lui plaisait.

John commença à étudier les lieux. « Maintenant, nous trouvons un moyen d'accéder à cette fichue source d'énergie. »

« Je crois que je devrais pouvoir vous aider avec ça. »

Bates et Sheppard se retournèrent immédiatement vers la voix, armes aux poings.

Deicola se trouvait là.

**o0o**

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemie Major, vous pouvez baisser cette arme. »

Sheppard laissa échapper un ricanement. « C'est drôle, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque par, et on peut dire que vous n'êtes pas plus convaincante que Iudicaela.»

« Elle vous a pourtant convaincu sur le site, non ? »

« Oui, et bien, les petites cachotteries c'est terminé maintenant. Ecoutez, j'ai une idée, nous récupérons McKay, vous récupérez votre tranquillité. Je peux vous assurez que nous ne reviendrons pas de sitôt. »

« Cela ne me convient pas. Il me faut plus, _beaucoup_ plus. »

La jeune femme s'était rapprochée de lui et il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Elle lui rappelait Iudicaela et son geste kamikaze.

« Major, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

« Notre aide, vraiment, super. Donc, vous essayez de tuer un de mes subordonnés, vous en kidnappez un autre et vous voulez notre aide. Votre peuple est des plus original. Vous procédez toujours de cette manière pour vous faire des amis ? » John plaisantais mais son P-90 n'avait toujours pas quitté la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Il ne se laisserait pas abuser une nouvelle fois par ces gens.

Deicola lui tourna brusquement le dos. Elle fixait un point par la fenêtre.

« Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Mais, » elle soupira, « Iudicaela est … _a été_ une grande leader. Mais aujourd'hui, _nous_ ne pouvons plus cautionner ses actions. «

Elle se tourna vers les atlantes.

« Nous sommes devenus des pillards, Major. Des voleurs, ni plus ni moins. Ce dont nous avons besoin, soi disant pour nous défendre, nous le prenons, sans aucun remord, sans examiner les incidences éthiques. Tout ça au nom de la survie. Nous sommes des survivants, c'est vrai. Des survivants sans morale. Il faut que cela cesse. Je vais vous aider à libérer votre compagnon. J'espère que cette action terminera d'éveiller mes compatriotes à la réalité. »

Oh, c'était ça l'aide dont elle avait besoin ? Un petit coup de pied dans la fourmilière ! Dans ce cas, pas de problème.

« Monsieur, je ne crois pas que nous devrions lui faire confiance. »

Evidemment. Le jour ou Bates ferait confiance à quelqu'un. John soupira.

« Sergent, je ne vois pas franchement d'autre moyen de récupérer McKay. Et vous ? »

Bates fixait la jeune fille avec suspicion.

John se tourna vers Deicola. « Nous vous suivons. »

**o0o**

Deus portes dérobées plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir illuminé cette fois, par des néons électriques.

Deicola les guida jusqu'à une pièce où les attendait le commandeur Ivo et trois de ses hommes.

Passé le premier choc, Sheppard et Ivo se mirent d'accord sur un petit plan d'attaque. Ivo organiserait une petite diversion, pendant que Bates et Sheppard se chargeaient d'aller chercher McKay. Deicola leur servirait de « couverture ».

« Qu'allez vous faire ? » John préférait savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

« Nous allons terminer le travail que le docteur McKay a commencé. »

« Heu, c'est-à-dire ? »

« Saboter notre programme d'ouverture et de fermeture de la porte. Cela devrait les occuper un petit moment. Et si cela ne suffit pas … » Il désignait ses armes de la main.

Sheppard hocha la tête. Il ne lui demanda pas si c'était grâce à lui que les messages de Rodney étaient passés. Ils y avaient en effet eu deux autres ouvertures de la porte avant leur départ d'Atlantis, toujours accompagnées du même message.

Ivo leur indiqua où ils pourraient trouver Rodney.

« Il se trouve à ce niveau. » Il désigna une pièce sur le plan déroulé devant eux. « Il n'est pas à proprement parlé « gardé », donc je ne pense pas que vous aurez beaucoup de difficultés pour le récupérer. »

« Est-il blessé ? » Carson voulait en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui l'attendait.

« Oui. Mais cela ne devrait pas diminuer sa mobilité, enfin, pas à ma connaissance. »

John resserra son étreinte autour du P-90. Okayyy. Rester calme. Il fallait qu'il reste calme et concentré.

« Teyla, vous restez ici avec Carson. » Il se tourna vers Deicola. « Okay, allons-y. »

**o0o**

On frappa à la porte.

Damasus releva la tête de ses travaux. « Quoi ! J'ai demandé à ce que nous ne soyons dérangés sous aucun prétexte ! »

Un jeune homme en blouse grise venait d'entrer.

« Docteur, nous avons un problème avec le réseau. Plusieurs programmes semblent défectueux ! » Il y avait de la panique dans sa voix.

Damasus soupira mais se leva. « Bien, j'arrive. Commandeur, je vous confie notre invité, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

_L'invité_ en question se trouvait toujours par terre.

Rodney somnolait à moitié et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus des heures et son taux de glycémie devait être au plus bas. Il se sentait toujours vaguement nauséeux, mais n'aurait pour rien au monde demandé à boire !

Nohamus se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E ! On aurait dit une version extra terrestre d'un héros de péplum. Bizarre quand même, Rodney était terrifié à l'idée que Damasus se trouve à moins de cinq mètres de lui, mais ce soldat de pacotille ne lui inspirait aucune crainte. Le « militaire » d'une manière générale ne lui inspirait qu'une profonde indifférence. Il n'était ni pro, ni anti-militaire. Disons que généralement, il faisait avec. Il détestait juste que ces derniers lui damnent le pion, lorsqu'il était clair que la question du moment dépassait la chose militaire (36).

Rodney l'ignora.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur Atlantis. Oui. Sur son laboratoire. Sur ses dernières expériences. Le bouclier individuel. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait jamais trouvé le moyen de le recharger !

Il ferma les yeux.

**o0o**

Le Commandeur Nohamus n'en revenait toujours pas.

Un atlante, ça ? L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec les guerriers de la cité mythique. Il n'avait pas rencontré les autres, mais leur comportement n'était pas davantage celui qu'il aurait attendu d'un atlante. Il poussa un petit ricanement. Evidemment, les atlantes avaient été élevés au rang de super guerriers au fil du temps. Certains disaient même qu'ils étaient des magiciens, qu'ils pouvaient à volonté se transformer en une puissante forme d'énergie. En tout cas celui-ci ne semblait pas capable de grand-chose !

Il lui donna un petit coup avec son pied. L'homme poussa juste un petit grognement.

Ouais. Quand il pensait à tout ce que sa grand-mère lui avait raconté sur les Atlantes, franchement, il ….

Un signal à la porte interrompit ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers l'intercom. La vidéo affichait le visage souriant de Deicola.

Nohamus lui ouvrit.

**o0o**

La petite promenade dans les couloirs du vaste complexe amadrien leur prit une vingtaine de minutes. Deicola leur avait fournit des robes bleues, apparemment la couleur de la caste politique. Personne ne les questionna, personne ne chercha à les stopper.

Arrivée dans un vaste couloir, Deicola stoppa. « Voilà, nous y sommes, » elle leur désigna une des portes, à une dizaine de mètres, « c'est le laboratoire de mon frère. Si tout s'est bien passé, il est dans la salle de contrôle. Nous n'avons sans doute pas trop de temps avant qu'il ne revienne, donc nous devons nous hâter. »

« Hum, combien y'a-t-il de gardes avec McKay ? »

Deicola sourit à Sheppard. « Major, ce complexe ne doit pas compter plus d'une trentaine de gardes. Nous sommes tellement sûr de notre petite mise en scène qu'il ne nous viendrait pas à l'esprit que quelqu'un puisse nous attaquer. Il n'y a pas de gardes armés prêts à tout pour se défendre dans cette pièce, je peux vous l'assurer. En revanche, je suppose que le Commandeur Nohamus se trouve là. »

« _Oh_. Et c'est une bonne chose. »

Deicola arborait cette fois un sourire malicieux. « Oui, excellente même. Mon frère s'est entiché de Nohamus ou bien c'est le contraire, difficile à dire. Damasus aime avoir autour de lui des personnes prêtes à exécuter ses moindres désirs. Et Nohamus est fasciné par tout ce qui touche aux Anciens. Il me connaît et il devrait m'ouvrir sans se poser de question. Se poser des questions n'est pas tout à fait dans ses habitudes, à vrai dire. »

« Okay. A vous de jouer alors. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et enclencha l'intercom.

**o0o**

Il se passait des choses étranges. Mais l'hypoglycémie peut parfois provoquer ce type de réactions. Rodney le savait pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté. La chute de glucose dans son organisme pouvait engendrer des hallucinations (19).

Il y avait tout d'abord eu un bruit sourd, comme la chute d'un objet lourd, et puis, il avait commencé à entendre des voix. Quelqu'un appelait son nom. Seulement, _cette_ voix ne pouvait pas être réelle, parce qu'ici, le seul qui l'appelait Rodney, c'était Damasus.

Son pauvre cerveau lui jouait des tours. C'était sûrement Damasus qui était là, pas le Major Sheppard.

Il garda les yeux fermés et se cala un peu plus contre le mur, frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

**o0o**

« Bon sang, Rodney ! »

Sheppard était furieux. Si l'expression « voir rouge » avait jamais au un sens c'était maintenant. Il aurait bien continué à utiliser Nohamus comme Punching ball.

Se débarrasser du Commandeur n'avait pas représenté une grande difficulté. L'effet de surprise avait parfaitement joué en leur faveur. John l'avait allongé d'un simple crochet du droit. Et dire que ses phalanges le faisaient déjà souffrir depuis leur rencontre avec le nez du docteur Kavanaugh.

Ils avaient vite repéré McKay. John avait essayé de le réveiller mais il semblait semi comateux.

« Major, nous devons faire vite. »

Deicola avait raison, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. John se détestait pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« RODNEY ! Allez ça suffit maintenant, fichu canadien ! DEBOUT ! »

**o0o**

La voix était toujours là, insistante, mais cette fois quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qui n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

« Fichu canadien ».

Pourquoi Damasus l'aurait-il appelé … fichu _canadien_ ?

**o0o**

Sheppard allait se résoudre à secouer McKay, quand celui-ci ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ils papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, avant de rester enfin en position ouverte.

« Ma … Major ? »

« En personne, McKay, en personne. » Bon sang ! Il lui avait fait une de ces peurs. Il sortit sa gourde et lui présenta. « Allez buvez, un peu, doucement. »

Rodney but sans quitter le Major des yeux. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur qu'il se transforme en monstre sous ses yeux.

« Okay. Rodney vous pensez que vous pouvez vous lever ? »

McKay le fixait toujours, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il était là.

« Rodney ! »

« Hu, oui, oui, je …je pense que oui. »

Ouais. Pas très convaincant. Sheppard l'aida à se lever. Rodney se tint à la table qui se trouvait là. Il tenait à peine debout.

« Tenez, mettez ça, vous frissonner. » Sheppard lui tendit sa veste.

Rodney tenta de la passer, mais sa blessure le faisait souffrir et le simple contact avec le tissu un peu rigide de la veste était une torture.

John avait remis son accoutrement amadrien et regardait Rodney se battre avec le vêtement.

« Qu'est-ce … » Il s'approcha du scientifique mais celui-ci recula immédiatement, heurtant la table derrière lui.

« Non. » La voix du scientifique était réduite à un murmure.

« Rodney, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous êtes blessé, d'accord ? Ecoutez, je ne vais pas y toucher. Je laisse ce plaisir à Carson. »

« Carson ? Il … Il est ici lui aussi ? »

« Huhu. Et il ne sera pas content si je vous laisse aggraver les … _choses_. » Il désigna l'épaule du scientifique.

« Oh. »

« Oui, « oh ». Vous savez le docteur Beckett est redoutable avec une seringue à la main. Parole ! Je me demande s'il a appris ça en Ecosse, en tout cas sa technique laisse grandement à désirer. »

« Comme piquer sa fourchette dans un steak saignant. » Rodney parlait les dents serrées.

John sourit. Il l'aida à passer la veste, en prenant soin d'éviter de trop toucher la blessure puis il lui donna une barre énergétique.

« Mangez ça. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous nous fassiez une _syncope_ (37)»

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et entrepris d'engloutir la barre chocolatée.

« Docteur McKay, Major, cette fois nous devons y aller. »

« Okay, on y va. Rodney, ça va aller. »

Rodney ne lui répondit pas mais se dirigea, d'un pas traînant, vers la porte. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de quitter cette pièce.

Deicola le prit gentiment par le bras. Il sursauta un peu. Elle lui adressa un sourire. Il lui répondit en lui adressant un faible sourire en retour.

Ils se glissèrent tous les quatre dans le couloir.

**o0o**

Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse et cette fois encore ils ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une petite troupe armée. Les gardes se trouvaient entre eux et la première des portes qui conduisaient à l'extérieur.

« Pas de gardes, hein ? » Sheppard regardait les hommes qui se trouvaient là.

Deicola secoua la tête. « Je suis désolée Major, je suppose que Nohamus a du sonner l'alerte. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait si vite. »

« Apparemment, il est moins crétin que vous le pensiez. »

La jeune femme avait l'air un peu contrit. « Venez, nous allons emprunter un autre chemin. »

John regarda Rodney d'un œil sceptique. Le scientifique était appuyé contre le mur, les yeux clos, le front en sueur. Il ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour dans cet état.

Il s'adressa doucement à lui. « Rodney. »

McKay ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient brillants de fièvre et avaient visiblement du mal à rester ouverts

« Hu. »

Wow. Ca c'était vraiment inquiétant. Rodney McKay réduit à la production d'onomatopées.

« Je suis désolé, Deicola, mais il n'est pas question de déambuler plus longtemps dans ses couloirs. Nous devons rejoindre Carson le plus vite possible. »

Deicola hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Dans ce cas, que proposez vous ? »

John regarda une fois encore son compagnon.

« Bates, aidez-moi à le relever. Deicola est-ce qu'il y a une pièce quelque part dans le coin, où McKay serait en sécurité, le temps que nous réglions ce _petit_ problème ? »

Elle réfléchi un instant.

« Oui, suivez-moi. »

**o0o**

Ils évitèrent de justesse un autre groupe de gardes.

Deicola les conduisit dans un petit laboratoire. Il était vide. Ses occupants étaient apparemment partis en toute hâte. Il y avait un sandwich à moitié mangé dans une assiette et les écrans étaient toujours allumés.

« Ivo a du semer la panique en sabotant le programme de surveillance du complexe. Nous comptions bien sur l'évacuation de tout le personnel technique. Venez par ici. »

Il y avait une petite pièce derrière le laboratoire. Du matériel informatique y étaient entreposés sur des tables et dans des boites. Des vestiaires se trouvaient dans un des coins de la pièce et des effets personnels se trouvaient par terre.

« Okay. Rodney, ho ho, Rodney. » John lui tapota la joue. Rodney ouvrit les yeux.

« Rodney, nous allons vous laissez ici, juste le temps de dégager la sortie. Vous ne bougez pas, Okay. »

« Major, je ne suis pas un toutou auquel on ordonne de rester assis/debout/couché. » Sa voix était un peu faible mais assurée. John lui tapota l'épaule.

« Non, quel dommage ! Je dois dire que j'aurais bien besoin d'une laisse lorsque vous vous lancez sur les traces fraîches d'une nouvelle source d'énergie. »

« Haha. Très drôle. » Il ferma les yeux. « Allez-y et revenez vite. »

John lui sourit et rejoint Deicola et Bates dehors.

**o0o**

Une paire d'yeux noisette vit les trois silhouettes disparaître dans le couloir.

Trois.

Il en manquait une.

Un éclat de malice brilla dans les yeux pailletés.

**o0o**

Ils étaient revenus devant la porte. Il y avait cinq hommes. Un peu trop pour une attaque de front.

« Donnez-moi votre couteau. » Deicola tendait la main vers Sheppard.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Deicola poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération. « Major, le temps presse, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des doutes ! »

Il lui donna son arme. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Deicola déchira sa robe et s'entama le bras.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous prend ? »

« Nous avons besoin d'une diversion. » Elle sortit une arme de sa robe. Celle qu'elle avait subtilisée à Nohamus. « J'ignore si Nohamus leur a parlé de ma trahison. Connaissant sa loyauté envers Damasus, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. »

« Bien. » il fit signe à Bates. Ils étaient prêts.

**o0o**

Il commençait à croire Deicola lorsqu'elle disait que son peuple n'était pas « bien dangereux ». En tous les cas il faisait de bien piètres soldats.

La petite mise en scène de l'amadrienne marcha parfaitement. Elle neutralisa deux des gardes et Bates et lui, s'occupèrent des trois autres.

Deicola resta un moment devant les corps. Bates et Sheppard n'avaient pas tiré pour blesser.

« Deicola. »

Elle se tourna vers Sheppard. Il vit les larmes sur ses joues.

Il n'était pas désolé.

« Nous devons y aller, maintenant. »

Elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire où ils avaient laissé McKay. Ils allaient arriver au labo, lorsque des bruits de pas les obligèrent à se cacher.

Une jeune femme apparue. John lui trouva quelque chose de familier.

« Ottilia ? » Deicola était debout.

« Oh, Deicola, vous êtes donc avec ces _gens_. » Ottilia jeta un regard de dégoût en direction de Bates et de Sheppard.

« Une amie à vous ? »

Deicola fit une petite grimace. « Non, Major, pas vraiment. Ottilia, le complexe devrait être vide de tout civil, que faites vous encore ici ? »

Ottilia les toisait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être aider Damasus avec le réseau informatique. » Elle sourit.

John ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant ce sourire.

« Bien sûr, c'était une erreur, je ne lui ai été d'aucune utilité avec l'ordinateur central. » Elle fixait Sheppard. « En revanche, je lui ai rendu un autre _service_. Et je suis certaine qu'il m'en sera reconnaissante. »

Cette fois John avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ottilia continuait de le fixer. Et brutalement, il compris.

« MCKAY ! »

**o0o**

Rodney était assis à l'une des tables. Après avoir poussé les outils et autres pièces de mécanique qui se trouvaient éparpillés là, il avait posé sa tête sur ses bras et somnolait.

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Un sorte de raclement. Il essaya de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le laboratoire, mais il ne se trouvait pas assez près de la porte pour voir tout le labo. Il attendit un moment, le souffle coupé.

Rien. Le bruit ne se reproduisit pas.

Il relâcha un soupir.

Rodney enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Que faisait le Major ? Il voulait rentrer sur Atlantis, même si cela voulait dire passer du temps avec Carson et son staff d'infirmières hystériques ! Tout – même des piqûres et un Ecossais fou ! – plutôt que rester ici une minute de plus.

Il sentit le sommeil le gagner une fois encore.

Une main caressa ses cheveux.

Il se leva avec un cri, renversant la chaise. Sa réaction fut accueillie par un éclat de rire.

Là, à moins d'un mètre de lui, Damasus le fixait de ses yeux froids.

« Ah, Rodney, je crois qu'il est temps que nous fassions enfin _plus ample connaissance_. »

Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide. A tâtons, Rodney chercha de quoi se défendre. Il ne quittait pas Damasus des yeux. Ses mains se refermèrent enfin sur un objet dur. Il le saisit et le brandit devant lui.

« Restez ou vous êtes, vous entendez ! N'avancez pas, ou bien … »

Le rire retentit une fois encore.

« Ou bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous allez faire avec _ça_ ? »

Rodney resserra son étreinte sur l'objet.

« Je vous le répète Damasus. Restez ou vous êtes. Mes … mes amis vont revenir d'ici peu. Si j'étais vous … »

« Rodney, Rodney, Rodney. C'est ça le problème avec vous. Vous croyez toujours que l'on va venir vous secourir ! Plutôt romantique comme idée. Pas très réaliste si vous voulez mon avis. » Son sourire disparu. « Ce complexe a été entièrement bouclé et les gardes surveillent toutes les entrées. Vos amis, sont certainement _morts_ maintenant. »

Rodney eu un moment d'incertitude. Et si l'amadrien avait raison. Ils étaient partis depuis un bon moment maintenant : n'auraient ils pas du être déjà revenus le chercher ?

Damasus profita de ce moment pour se lancer sur lui. Rodney réagit immédiatement en lui assénant un coup avec son arme de fortune. L'amadrien para le coup facilement envoyant la brosse à cheveux à l'autre bout de la pièce, d'un simple revers de la main.

Il émit un son guttural.

Un cri de victoire.

L'amadrien bloqua Rodney, le dos contre la table. Rodney réagit aussitôt en lui donna un violent coup de genou. Damasus hurla et se plia en deux de douleur. Rodney en profita pour se dégager et se diriger vers la porte mais Damasus se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol, face la première.

Rodney eu le souffle coupé par la violence de l'impact. Son épaule le faisait souffrir. Chaque mouvement était une torture et menaçait de lui faire perdre connaissance. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas abandonner. Pas cette fois. Il savait ce qui se passerait s'il laissait Damasus avoir le dessus. Dans un dernier sursaut, il le frappa avec son coude, lui cassant le nez. Cette fois Damasus était fou de rage. Il retourna violemment Rodney sur le dos, le souleva par le revers de sa veste et le gifla.

Une, deux, trois fois.

Rodney n'était plus qu'à moitié conscient. Il arrêta de se battre. Il n'en avait tout simplement plus la force. Le simple fait de continuer à respirer était devenu un effort surhumain. Au dessus de lui, il pouvait voir Damasus, le nez en sang. Sa bouche bougeait et des mots en sortaient. Des mots terribles. Des mots qui décrivaient avec exactitude ce qu'il entendait lui faire.

Rodney ferma les yeux et laissa l'obscurité l'engloutir.

**o0o**

Ce que vit Sheppard en arrivant dans la pièce, son Beretta à la main, lui glaça le sang.

Damasus était penché sur Rodney, pantalon déboutonné, et prêt à … John ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et appuya sur la détente, atteignant l'amadrien en pleine poitrine. La violence du coup projeta son corps en arrière.

Il écarta brutalement le corps du jeune homme, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier s'il était encore en vie.

Rodney était inconscient. Et a moitié nu.

John frissonna à l'idée de ce qui se serait passé s'ils étaient arrivés ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tard.

A ses côtés, Deicola pleurait doucement, serrant le corps sans vie de son frère (39).

Le cauchemar était terminé.

Ils pouvaient renter chez eux.

**Epilogue**

Rodney se trouvait sur l'un des balcons qui donnaient sur l'océan.

Carson l'avait installé dans une chaise longue au soleil, en lui intimant l'ordre de se reposer. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait cette fois. Il aimait l'océan. Sa force. Son odeur. Sa musique. Il se sentait _bien_.

Bien sûr, il faisait quelques cauchemars, mais le Docteur Heightmeyer lui avait assuré que c'était normal vu les circonstances. Il voyait encore le visage de Damasus au-dessus de lui.

Il frissonna. Okayyy. Il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. Sur le Docteur Heightmeyer, par exemple. Une excellente psychiatre. Et un joli brin de fille. Blonde.

Il aimait beaucoup les blondes.

Il en était là de ces réflexions, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Major Sheppard.

« Hey. »

« Hey. »

Sheppard s'assit par terre près de lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à contempler l'océan.

Rodney fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Alors, il paraît que vous avez exercé vos talents de boxeur sur le docteur Kavanaugh ? »

« Yep. » Il ouvrit et ferma sa main plusieurs fois, comme si elle était endolorie. « Et croyez moi, ça fait encore mal. »

Rodney secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'océan.

« Merci. »

John ne dit rien.

« Merci, pour tout. Merci pour _ça_. » Rodney désignait la main de John de la tête.

« Hu, pas de problème, vous me devez juste un bâton de rouge à lèvres. »

« Un _quoi_ ? » Rodney le regarda l'air perplexe.

« Du rouge à lèvres. C'est ce que j'ai du « emprunter » à une des techniciennes pour l'échanger contre de l'onguent athosien. Très efficace d'ailleurs. » Il regardait sa main.

« Du rouge à lèvres ? »

« Huhu. »

« Contre de l'onguent ? »

« Huhu. »

« Vous organisez du _troc_ dans les couloirs d'Atlantis ? »

« Pas vraiment, non, en fait oui, mais … »

Rodney leva les mains en l'air pour le faire taire. « N'en dites pas plus. Je ne tiens en aucune façon à être mêlé à vos petites affaires. »

Rodney et lui se remirent à leur observation de l'océan.

« Vous n'aviez pas le choix. »

La remarque surprit Sheppard.

« Vous avez fait le _bon_ choix.»

John se leva et s'approcha de la rambarde.

« Bon sang, Major, cessez de vous torturez avec ça. Vous n'êtes pas un héro sans peur et sans reproche ! Vous êtes humain et vous avez prit la seule décision _humainement_ possible. »

John fixait toujours l'océan.

« Et puis vous êtes revenu. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »

Silence.

« Atlantis peut vous être reconnaissante. »

Cette fois Sheppard se retourna.

« Atlantis ? »

« Oui, vous _m'avez_ sauvé. Major, si le mot irremplaçable à un sens, c'est bien appliqué à mon cerveau. Comment ferait-on sans moi, je veux dire, même si nous avions un moyen de faire venir des scientifiques de la Terre, combien d'après vous en faudrait-il pour me remplacer ? Et encore, rien ne dit que ce soit possible.»

« Oh » John sourit.

Il observa McKay à la dérobée. Ses traits étaient encore tirés par la fatigue. Il se remettait doucement des effets combinés de la déshydratation et de l'infection due à la brûlure. Carson était confiant : sur le plan physique Rodney était sur la voie de la guérison. C'était un peu plus incertain en ce qui concernait son état émotionnel.

Ce qu'il avait vécu sur Amadriades, notamment entre les mains de Damasus, laisserait des traces profondes.

C'était aussi son cas.

John ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir abandonné aussi facilement, tout comme Rodney ne se pardonnait pas, aux dires du docteur Heightmeyer, de n'avoir pas essayé de combattre Damasus ou du moins de se défendre.

Il leur faudrait du temps pour se remettre tous les deux.

Il se rassit aux côtés du scientifique.

« J'ai une copie de Star Wars. Ca vous dit ? Popcorn, bière athosienne, action et amour. »

« Star Wars ? »

« Yep. Les vrais et uniques bien sûr : les numéros 4, 5 et 6 (38). Je me disais qu'on pourrait apprendre une ou deux choses à Teyla sur la culture terrienne. »

« Culture et Star Wars, pitié Major ! »

« On dit 19 :00 ? »

Rodney le regarda un moment avant de lui répondre.

« D'accord. Je _serais_ la culture. »

**Finis ! **(À moi le pot de Nut' !)

(35) Ne cherchez pas ! Celui-ci je l'ai complètement inventé.

(36) Vous verrez avec les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 1, comment les scientifiques se « rebiffent », menés bien entendu par notre McKay.

(37) Sorte de private joke, meilleure en VO qu'en VF d'ailleurs. Dans l'épisode Hide and Seeck/Invulnérable, McKay a un malaise. Beckett lui dit qu'il a fait une syncope ce qui déplait à notre scientifique, car est un peu trop connoté du genre : « je m'évanouis pour pas grand-chose ».

(38) Mon avis sur SW opus 1, 2 et 3 : Lucas aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe !

(39) Je me demande si je ne vais pas ressusciter Damasus. Je le vois bien revenir avec Kolya par exemple. Qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
